The Lost Land
by LightningFlare1
Summary: This is the story of Lightning Flare, her tragic past she will discover who she is and her parents. She will be in great danger but wont be alone she will meet a new friend new who could be a foe to Celestia, Luna and Midnight Moon. Read and find out who this pony is? His he friend or foe? Why do they think he s a threat? (Read King Radius and Queen Arena! More for the battle)
1. Celestia's daughter

**Lost land**

**Celestia's daughter **

Many years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon, there was three kingdoms in Equestria Canterlot, The Crystal Empire and The Cloud Kingdom. All three ruled by alicorn, one day after The Crystal Empire as fallen to King Sombra the rulers of The Cloud Kingdom and Canterlot left their kingdoms to help the crystal empire. The battle with Sombra was incredible crystals and spells were flying all over the empire. Celestia, Luna and the king and queen toke refuge from Sombra attacks.

"We need to use the element of harmony!" said Celestia as she breath heavily

"How sister, he's going to destroy us" said Luna "The moment we leave"

"We`ll make a diversion!" said the King of The cloud kingdom "It will give you enough time to attack him with the elements"

"We can't let you do that!" said Luna as she look at her dear friends "What about your foal?!"

"We can't let her live in a world with evil" said the queen

"But why both of you?!" ask Celestia "One of us can go?"

"You two are more needed alive than dead" said the king as he open his wings along with his wife "If we don't come back..."

"Don't talk like that!" shouted Luna "You will come back!"

Luna watches her two friends flew off and head towards Sombra, as they distracted him. Celestia and Luna were able to leave their refuge.

"Are you ready, sister?" ask Celestia as she toke out the elements of harmony

"Yes!" shouted Luna as she wanted to attack Sombra before he could hurt her friends.

As their fired the elements of harmony, Sombra fired a wave of dark crystals at the king and queen. The rainbows hit Sombra and turns him into a shadow and banish him.

"We did it, sister!" shouted Luna as she landed with her sister "We did it...!" as Luna turn around hoping to see her friends landing be hide her, she only saw their dead bodies that were full of dark crystals.

"Oh no!" said Celestia as she look at the king and queen and started to cry

"No!" said Luna "Dam you, Sombra!" shouted Luna as she started to cry

Celestia and Luna cried, and watch the empire disappear right in front of their eyes. Celestia and Luna may have won against Sombra but lost their friends and the empire. Celestia and Luna were flying back to Canterlot, when Luna remembers the king and queen's foal that was back at the castle. They return to the castle and found their foal sleeping in her bed, not knowing that her parents had died.

"Where is she?!" ask Luna as she started to look around the castle

"I don't know…" said Celestia when she suddenly heard cries "Follow the crying, sister"

Celestia and Luna followed the cries and found the orphan filly. Celestia toke the filly out of the crib and went out of the castle.

"We will bring her back to Canterlot" said Celestia as she held the filly in her hoof

"They would have wanted that" said Luna as she look at the filly that was in her sister hoof.

Celestia and Luna flew back to Canterlot with the foal.

"Let's call her, Lightning Flare" suggested Luna

"That's a perfect name" said Celestia

As the years pass Lightning Flare was mostly raised by Celestia since Luna was busy raising her own foal. Celestia tried to raise the foal as her parents would have wanted, everyday Celestia and Luna could see their dear friends in their foal. Celestia and Luna both agree to keep Lightning in the castle to protect her.

"Lightning? where are you" ask Celestia as she walk around the castle

"Here!" shouted Lightning as she ran up to Celestia

"Where did you go?" ask Celestia as she hug Lightning with one of her hooves

"Around the castle" said Lightning "There nothing to do, mom"

"They probably something to do in, Canterlot" suggested Celestia

"Really!" said Lightning "I can see Canterlot!"

"Yes your old enough" said Celestia "But don't go too far"

"I won't!" said Lightning as she hug her mother and ran outside

Lightning went out of the castle grounds

"Wow! Canterlot is awesome!" shouted Lightning as she watch all the fancy ponies walk by her "I never notice a forest before?" said Lightning as she notice the evergreen forest in the distance.

"Hey! Move it!" shouted a fancy dress earth pony while he moved Lightning with his hoof

"Rude!" said Lightning as she stares at the earth pony "I'm going to check out that forest" said Lightning as she turn her attention back to the forest.

Lightning walk towards the edge of the forest

"I wonder why nopony is here?" ask Lightning as she looks around the edge of the forest

Lightning walk into the forest unknowing of the dangers that were ahead. As s Lightning was walking in the forest a Pegasus royal guard who was on patrol notice the young princess going into the forest.

"Princess! Don't go in there!" shouted a Pegasus "I must tell princess Celestia!" said the guard as he quickly flew towards the castle.

"This is a nice forest" said Lightning as she looks around the forest

Meanwhile at Canterlot, Princess Celestia was overlooking Canterlot's funds.

"PRINCESS!" shouted the guard as he ran in "Its princess Lightning!"

"What wrong?!" said Celestia in a worried tone as she heard her daughter name

"She…she went in the evergreen forest!" said the guard as he was out of breath

"What!" said Celestia "Come on!" shouted Celestia

"Yes, your highness!" shouted the guard as he followed Celestia

Celestia and the guard flew towards the forest as fast as they could.

"I should have never let her leave!" as Celestia thought to herself "I would never forgive myself, if something happens to her!" said Celestia as she started to cry "HURRY!" shouted Celestia

At the Forest Lightning was enjoying the forest when she heard growls.

"What was that!" ask Lightning as she started to get scared "I want to go home!" said Lightning

Lightning toke a few steps back when a Timberwolf jump out of the shadows

"What's that!" shouted Lightning as she stare at the Timberwolf eyes

Lightning ran away from the Timberwolf as she was being chase she cried out for her mother to come and save her.

"Where did she go?" ask Celestia as she arrived at the edge of the forest

"I don't know, princess" said the guard "She enter there but she could have went anyway after that"

When suddenly they heard cries of help

"MOMMY! HELP ME!" as Celestia heard the desperate cries of her daughter

"This way!" shouted Celestia as she flew in the forest

Lightning was running away from the Timberwolf but started to cry which blurred her vision, she fell into a hole where she was at the Timberwolf claws.

"What do I do?!" said Lightning while she tried to fly out of the hole

The Timberwolf pick up Lightning with his paw and bought her near his mouth, as he was going to eat her. The Timberwolf was suddenly struck on the head with a rock and let go of Lightning.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted Celestia as she flew down pick up her daughter

"Mom!" said Lightning in a surprise yet joyful tone

"Guard, come on!" shouted Celestia while she flew away from the Timberwolf

The guard followed Celestia out of the forest; they flew back to the castle.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" said Celestia while she hug her daughter "I was so worried!" as she put Lightning back on the ground.

"What was that!" ask Lightning "It was so scary!"

"A Timberwolf" answered Celestia while she examined her daughter to see if she wasn't hurt "Don't ever go in that forest again!"

"I won't!" said Lightning "I'm sorry, mom"

"It's okay, Lightning" said Celestia while she pick up her daughter and hug her once more "Thank you, guard"

"You're welcome, princess" said the guard as he walk away

Continue reading for Nocturnal

**End**

**Co-writer is Midnight Moon check out their fics **


	2. Nocturnal

**The Lost Land**

**Nocturnal**

**(Written by co author Midnight Moon here owner of Midnight Red Crescent Blood Moon)**

**Check out their Fics! **

A few weeks had passed since the Evergreen Forest incident with Timberwolves and that Lighting's 'mother' had saved her.

Her 'mother' had grown very overprotective since when she had to save her from the Evergreen Forest and from the Timberwolf.

She was rarely allowed out of unblocked side of the Castle, but she was getting very curious about the other side of the Castle were her 'mother' said she was not even allowed to go close by to.

And guess what else she wasn't aloud to do. She couldn't go to the library at night anymore! What an outrage!

Her 'mother' had made many barbaric rules so many that she couldn't contain them all in her head basically she couldn't do anything.

She was surprised she was even allowed to speak. She often avoided her 'mother'

She was most curious about the dark side of the Castle that she was never allowed to go she was told it was dangerous.

She didn't believe it when she heard noises outside of her room when she was supposed to be asleep. But tonight she would see the other side when her 'mother' was asleep, she would see the other side...she would.

"Time for bed Lightning!" Said celestial after she lowered the sun looking towards Lightning.

"Ok" she said as her 'mother' guided her to her room and tucked her in.

" goodnight Lightning" said celestial softly turning off Lightning's light.

"Goodnight" she said and pretended to yawn as her 'mother' shut the door.

She waited for a few mins and quickly and discreetly snuck out of her room pat the many sun guards down to the corner.

Where she saw the open to the other side of the Castile...the dark side.

She breathed deeply in and walked in to the dark side she had to use a little light spell so she could see.

It was really dark she could barely see anything but then she heard an angle like voice singing. She looked up at the sky the stars were appearing in the sky one by one she tried to make words out if the song but she couldn't understand them.

It was like no words just a enchanting melody she follow the graceful lead her to a glass room where she saw a mare somewhat older than e pony had a dark blue color short wavy red hair she had her cutie mark had she had icy blue eyes.

The other pony was singing as she wrote something down in a journal and added a star to the sky.

As Lightning waked and watched the pony she bumped into a book pile. The other pony jumped up high about 3 feet.

As quick as the flash the pony turned around and pined Lightning to the wall with a powerful hoof the pony then said "Wie is jy!" She looked at her confused the pony then said "Kush jeni ju bëni ju flisni shqip?", now Lightning was more confused. The pony said something else "Daukazu basque hitz egiten duzu?" Now Lightning was more confused than ever. The pony then said "English dose thou speak Lightning nodded to scared to say anything.

"Finally Thy was starting to think thou couldn't hear nor speak" the pony said and let her go.

"No I can speak and hear very well, I just wanted to know where that singing was combing from" she replied

"Well, I hope thy did not wake thou up out of thee sleep" the other pony then said.

"No I wanted to find out what was going on in this part of the Castile" she said and then said "why do you speak like that"

"Oh sorry it's a more royal tone of speaking" the pony said to her.

Lightning looked at her confused "royal?"

"Why yes I am the princess of the stars, I made them and my mother is Princess Luna"

Lightning was about to say something when the noise of hooves hitting the floor came closer to them the pony quickly said "Oh, no my mother you must go".

"But, I didn't get your name?" Lightning said protesting.

"It's midnight, now go!" she said and Lightning left out the way she came she was almost at her room when she saw her mother down the corner and she quickly slipped in to her room.

She fumbled her journal in her hooves and she levitated the quill and wrote in the book,

March,13—I must write this while fresh in my mind, for fear I may forget. There is another alicorn here—a dark-looking mare-  
she is about my age somewhat older it looks like or so it seems. She said she was the daughter of the princess of the night.  
AUNT LUNA she must have been a figment of my imagination for sure she had to be fake.  
My mother would have told me...she would have...right.  
Anyway she said her name was midnight moon, I never heard of a midnight moon, but she seemed so real.  
I know I am not crazy...am I crazy?  
NO I am not she was e had a dark aura around her sort of evilish...I fear that this Castle is more than meets the eye.

She hid the book back under her bed and fell asleep having glimpses of tow alicorns she doesn't know a female alicorn and a male alicorn.

Continue reading for You went where?

**End **


	3. I have a cousin?

**The lost land**

**I have a cousin?**

The next morning Lightning woke up early in the morning, she wanted to go back to the forbidden side of the castle to find Midnight. Lightning, quietly sneak out of her room and walk towards the forbidden side of the castle, as she was about half way to the other side of the castle she was stop by a guard.

"Hello, there" said Lightning while she look up at the unicorn guard "Good morning"

"Good morning, princess" said the guard while he bowed "You're, up early this morning?"

"Yes, I want to see my mother rise the sun" lied Lightning "Now, if you can excuses me" as she walk around the guard.

"Princess, you can see the sun better from the west side of the castle" said the guard as he smile at the princess and walk away to go too his post.

"Thank you" said Lightning as she waited for the guard to leave far enough so he wouldn't see her "That, was close!"

Lightning continued walking to the other side of the castle, as she arrived at the other side.

"It's still, as dark as last night" said Lightning while she used a light spell "Midnight? Are you still here?"

"Why are you here?" ask Midnight as she walk into Lightning's light

"I wanted to talk more" said Lightning while she extended the range of her light "We didn't, really got the chance to talk last night"

"I suppose" said Mid "What do you, want to talk about?"

"Your mother is Luna, right?" ask Lightning

"Yes and your Celestia's daughter" answered Mid

"My mother, never told me that I had a cousin" said Lightning "Why?!"

"I don't not know, why" said Mid "I never got your, name?" ask Midnight as she realise that she never told her.

"Its, Lightning Flare" said Lightning "I don't control anything, yet"

"Interesting" said Mid "Thou….I mean do you like, living in this castle?"

"Yes, but I don't go out much" said Lightning "What about, you?"

"I don't live here, I live somewhere else" said Mid as she smile at Lightning "I just like to visit here, when my mother doesn't know about it"

Lightning and Midnight talk about their mothers and the castle they live in. When Lightning heard her mother calling her, and was walking closer to the forbidden side of the castle.

"I have to go!" said Lightning with a rush in her voice "I hope, we can see each other again?!"

"Of course!" said Midnight "I would love too, tonight!"

"Tonight!" shouted Lightning while she ran off to meet with her mother

Lightning manage to leave the forbidden side of the castle before her mother could see her.

"Where, were you?" ask Celestia as she saw Lightning was out of breath "I didn't see at breakfast"

"Oh!" said Lightning while she thought up of an excuse "I was walking around the castle!"

"Why, Lightning?" ask once more Celestia as she thought it was a strange behavior of Lightning's

"I wanted to see the sun rise, and I was looking for the best spot" said Lightning as she smile at her mother.

"Oh!" said Celestia as she never thought that her daughter was interested in it "Well, next time you can come with me! There you'll have the best view in Equestria"

"Alright, Mom" said Lightning as she was happy her mother believed her "Next time, I'll come with you!"

"I'm going to eat, breakfast" said Lightning as she started to walk away from her mother and towards the kitchen.

Most of the day, Lightning as shut herself in her room. She was thinking of things she could talk about with Midnight, after waiting hours and hours the night finally came and Lightning was eager to see Midnight again.

"Goodnight, mom" said Lightning as she stood in front of her mother's room

"It's a bit early, to go to bed?" ask Celestia as she knew that Lightning hated to go to bed early "You, never want to go to bed"

"I'm kinda, tired" said Lightning as she pretend to awn "I'm just going to head to bed, early tonight"

"Alright" said Celestia "Good night, Lightning" as Celestia kiss Lightning's on the head "I'll come and see you later"

"Okay, Mom" said Lightning as she head towards her room "Night"

Lightning left the hallway that led to her mother's room, and headed to the forbidden side of the castle to meet up with Midnight.

"Midnight? Are you here?" ask Lightning while she walk in the forbidden side of the castle

"Over, here!" whispered Mid while she used her magic to signal Lightning "Hey, Lightning"

"Hey, Midnight!" said Lightning "How, did you get out?"

"It was awesome!" said Mid with an excitement in her voice "Okay…."

Midnight and Lightning spent most of the night talking, laughing, telling jokes and stories. Lightning was having so much time that she, forgot that her mother was going to check on her.

"Good evening, you highness" said the guard that was standing in front of Lightning's room

"Lightning" said Celestia while she walks in her daughter's room "Lightning, where are you?" ask Celestia as she saw that Lightning wasn't in her bed "Guard?"

"Yes, highness" said the guard as he walk in the room

"When did, my daughter go into her room?" ask Celestia

"She, never came to her room" said the guard "Your, highness"

"What?!" said Celestia "Do you know, where she went?"

"No, your highness" said the guard "Do, you want me to find her?"

"No, I'll do it" said Celestia while she walks out of Lightning's room

Celestia walk around the castle and ask many guards, if they saw Lightning. But nopony knew where she was, Celestia suddenly had a bad fleeing and feared the worst. She thought that Lightning could have been ponynap or…

"The forbidden side of the castle!" said Celestia as she suddenly release that she didn't look there.

"Princess!" Celestia turned around to see the same guard that her daughter met when she went to the forbidden side "Why, are you out so late?"

"I was looking for, Lightning" answered Celestia "Did you see her?"

"Not tonight, princess but last night I did!" said the guard

"Where, did you see her?" ask Celestia as there was a rush in her voice

"Near, the forbidden side of the castle" answered the guard

"What!" shouted Celestia "Oh no, she didn't?!"

"What's the matter, princess?" ask the guard

"Come with me!" shouted Celestia as she started to run towards the forbidden side of the castle

Meanwhile on the forbidden side of the castle, unaware that her mother was coming. Lightning was having the best time in her life, with her newly discovered cousin.

"That's not true!" said Lightning while she giggled

"Are you sure?!" ask Midnight "I still think that, my mother is more crazy then yours"

"No, way! Mine is" said Lightning "I can't even, go outside"

"Mine, she won't let me fly without a guard" said Midnight

Midnight and Lightning stared at each other for a short moment and stared to laugh.

"What's the matter, Midnight?" ask Lightning while she notice Mid reaction changed

"Hello, Aunty Celestia!" said Mid as she saw her aunt behind Lightning, who didn't have the nicest look on her face.

"Aunty…..Celestia…!" said Lightning as she repeated what Midnight said "My mother behind me, right!"

"Yea" said Midnight while she pointed to her aunt with her hoof

"You, were tried" said Celestia while she watch her daughter turn around to see her mother "If I am wrong, this is not your bed!"

"Oh! Hey mom" said Lightning knowing she got caught "I…..I can explain…oh what I'm I kidding. I got tired of staying in the castle and never going out, so I want to the forbidden side of the castle and discovered that I had a cousin! Why didn't you tell me, that I had a cousin?!"

"I know you and Midnight, will go on crazy adventures and put yourself in danger" said Celestia "Luna and I, both agree that you won't meet"

"Well, it didn't work!" shouted Lightning "I've, been having the most fun I ever had in my life!"

"We, don't want to see you two to get hurt!" said Celestia in her defence

"Aunt Celestia, we are happy that you want to protect us" said Midnight while she walk towards her aunt "But, maybe it's better that Lightning and I spend time with each other. We wouldn't do any dangerous or disobeying orders!"

"Yea, that true!" said Lightning "Maybe you and Aunty Luna, can let us see each other?"

"Maybe!" said Celestia "I'll see with, my sister"

"When?!" ask Lightning "Because, I really want to see Midnight again!"

"Yea! Me too" said Midnight "When?!"

"So enough!" said Celestia "Now, Midnight you, should probably return home before your mother finds out were you went" said Celestia as she turn around and walk out of the forbidden side of the castle.

"Bye, aunty Celestia!" said Midnight while she opened her wings "Bye, cuz!"

"Bye, cuz!" said Lightning while she watch her cousin open a window and fly back home

"Lightning, you grounded for one week!" said Celestia while she was waving at Midnight

"What! Why?" ask Lightning while she turns to face her mother

"You, went to the forbidden side of the castle!" said Celestia "Now, it's very late! You should be in bed"

"Fine!" said Lightning while she left the forbidden side of the castle and walk towards her bed

Continue reading for Three Cupcakes

**End**


	4. Three cupcakes

**Lost Land**

**Three cupcakes**

One month as pass since Lightning discovered that she had a cousin, and now her mother insisted even more that her daughter stayed inside the castle. Lightning spend her days inside the castle library learning many new spells as she could, occasionally she spends her days with her mother or aunt. One day as Lightning was walking towards the kitchen she notices a baker pony.

"What are you doing?" ask Lightning as she stop an earth pony baker with light green coated, with red eyes, and a light green mane with a streak of blue in the center and a rolling pin that rolling dough as a cutie mark.

"I'm getting things ready for tonight" said the earth pony as he carried a bag of flower and didn't notice he was talking to Celestia's daughter "I'm making the deserts, for tonight" as he put down a big bag of flower and turn around to look who this pony was "Alicorn?!" said the baker in shock in see an alicorn "But there only, Princess Celestia and Luna! How?"

"I'm princess Celestia's daughter" answered Lightning "My mother, doesn't want me to go outside much"

"I didn't know that, Celestia had a daughter?!" said the baker in a surprise tone

"Lightning? Where are you" as Lightning and the baker heard Celestia voice

"I'm in the kitchen, Mom!" shouted Lightning while she watches the baker's shock face

"What are you doing here?" ask Celestia as she entered the kitchen "Hello, Mr. Bake"

"Hello, Princess" said Bake as he bowed to the princess "I was just talking to your daughter"

"I can see that" said Celestia as she walks beside her daughter and gave her a hug with her wing "Lightning, your aunt needs your help"

"Okay!" said Lightning as she ran out of the kitchen

Celestia waited for her daughter to be far enough so she wouldn't hear them.

"You must never! Tell a pony about her" said Celestia as paid her attention to the baker "She will be in great danger if anypony knew about her existence"

"Yes! Your highness" said the baker as he was being stared by Celestia gaze

"You may speak to her, but nothing else" said Celestia while she started to leave the kitchen

Later that night when Celestia was putting Lightning to bed, Lightning was wondering why she couldn't go outside.

"Mom, why can't I go outside?" ask Lightning as she sat up in her bed

"I want you to be safe" said Celestia while she sat on Lightning's bed "And it's not safe out there"

"But, the baker didn't even knew who I was" said Lightning "Nopony does"

"How about this" said Celestia as she saw that her daughter doesn't want to live in the castle forever "On your sixteen birthdays, I'll tell the entire kingdom about you"

"Okay" said Lightning as she smile at her mother "I can't wait!"

"Now it's time for bed" said Celestia while she used her magic to pull up the covers on her "You could, spend the day with the baker"

"Yea!" said Lightning in a joyful tone

The next day, Lightning woke up early in the morning to go and wait for the baker.

"Hello, Mr. Bake" said Lightning as she greet him

"Hello, princess" said Bake as he bowed to the newly discovered princess "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just want to watch you bake" said Lightning while she sat down on a chair

"Alright, princess" said Mr. Bake

Mr. Bake continued with his usual retinue he made, a vanilla cake, cupcakes, chocolate cookies and much more. Along with the young princess watching him with fascination and admiration.

"Do, you want a cookie?" ask Mr. Bake as he used his magic to bring a tray of fresh cookies

"Yes, please!" said Lightning as she toke five cookies "There good!" said Lightning as she eat two cookies at once.

"I'm glad you like it!" said Mr. Bake as he put the tray back onto the counter

"Can, I make some too?!" ask Lightning as she stood up from her chair

"Of course, princess" said Mr. Bake while he bought a stool closer to the counter "Alright, take that cup and put some flour"

"Okay" said Lightning as she toke the cup with her magic and filled the cup with flour

"Oh, you know that you have to remove the extract flour" said Mr. Bake as he was impress by the filly.

"Yea, I knew about it when I was watching you" said Lightning while she put the flour in the bowl "Do, we put the chocolate chips?"

"Not just yet, we have to put the baking soda" said Mr. Bake as he smile at her

For the rest of the afternoon Mr. Bake and Lightning spend the day baking, when her mother came walking in the kitchen.

"Lightning, what are you doing?!" ask Celestia as she was surprise to see her daughter baking

"I'm baking with, Mr. Bake" said Lightning as she proudly smile at the cookies she made with Mr. Bake.

"Lightning, you have your lessons to go to!" said Celestia while she used her magic to pick up Lightning and to bring her to class.

"But, I want to bake more" said Lightning as she was being carried away from the kitchen "Please, can I stay with Mr. Bake?!"

"No" said Celestia while she walk away from the kitchen

Later after her lessons, Lightning return to the kitchen to see Mr. Bake.

"Hello, princess" said Mr. Bake as he watch the princess walk in the kitchen "Did, you come here to bake?"

"Yup, can we make cupcakes?!" ask Lightning as she went to her stool

"Of course, princess" said Mr. Bake "What, flavor?"

"Chocolate! And you can call me, Lightning" said Lightning as she smile at Mr. Bake

Once more Lightning and Mr. Bake spend most of the night baking and talking

"Now, let's see how they taste" said Mr. Bake while he toke one from the cupcakes

Lightning watch Mr. Bake take a bit in her cupcakes and waited from his feedback

"Well?!" ask Lightning

"This, is wonderful!" said Mr. Bake as he smile at her

"You're, not saying that because my mother is the ruler of Equestria?!" ask Lightning

"What, I just said is the truth" said Mr. Bake as she toke another bite of the cupcake

"That's great to hear!" said Lightning while she toke a cupcake as well and ate it

"Maybe, tomorrow you can make it by yourself" suggested Mr. Bake

"Really, you think I'm ready?" ask Lightning "I've, only been baking since yesterday"

"I believe you're ready, maybe this is your very special talent!" said Mr. Bake

"I don't know" said Lightning "I have my lessons, tomorrow"

"Tomorrow mornings meet me here, and we can start baking" said Mr. Bake

"Sounds, great!" said Lightning as she got down her stool and walk out of the kitchen "Bye, Mr. Bake"

"Bye, Lightning" said Mr, Bake as he wave at the princess "See, you tomorrow!"

The next morning Lightning woke up easily and rush to the kitchen to see Mr. Bake.

"Hey, Mr. Bake!" said Lightning as she saw that Mr. Bake was waiting for her "Let's get started!"

"Not we, you are going to bake it" said Mr. Bake as he sat down on a chair "Today, you will bake the cupcakes"

"Really!" said Lightning as she was never prepared to bake alone "Alight"

Lightning spent a good portion in the morning baking her cupcakes, finally she finish her cupcakes at the same time her mother come walking in the kitchen to see her daughter baking once more.

"Mom" said Lightning as she saw her mother walk in the kitchen "Here!" said Lightning as she gave her mother cupcakes with her magic.

"You, made a cupcake" said Celestia as she was surprise that her daughter made cupcakes

"Taste it, please" ask Lightning as she removed some flour off her ear

Celestia look at the cupcake and toke a bit in it.

"Well, do you like it?!" ask Lightning

"This is delicious!" said Celestia as she look at the cupcake in surprise "And you made this, all alone? Mr. Bake didn't help you?"

"No, your highness" said Mr. Bake as he stood up from his chair and walk towards her "I didn't led a hoof"

"This is wonderful!" said Celestia

"Really!" said Lightning as she smile with joy

"Look at your flank!" said Mr. Bake as he pointed with his hoof

Lightning turn her head around to look at her flank, she saw three cupcakes on her flank.

"My cutie mark!" shouted Lightning "I got my cutie mark!"

"In baking" said Mr. Bake as he smile at the princess "See, your special talent was indeed in baking"

"Thank you, Mr. Bake" said Lightning while she hug him knowing that she would have never discovered her talent without him.

"Its, my pleasure" said Mr. Bake "You, can come bake with me anytime"

Continue reading for An Adventure

**End **


	5. An adventure

**The Lost Land**

**An Adventure**

**(Co-writing by Midnight Moon here)**

"Lightning come here sweetie" celestial said looking around for her daughter while she walked in to the hall from the balcony were she raised the sun.

"Yes mommy?" Said lighting as she put down her journal and quill in the library.

And then she walked over to her mother and looked up at her full of curiosity.

Celestial sighed and looked down at her daughter "me and my sister your aunt luna have been talking and..."

"And what?!" Said lighting excitedly hopeing it was to be able to see midnight her just found out a few weeks ago cousin.

Celestial continued "Well we agree that since you and midnight have already meant..."

"yes?!" Said lighting jumping up and down excitedly.

Celestial smiled and said "that you two should see each other more often"

"Really?!" She said and celestial nodded and said "yes really I mean it I truely mean it"

"YAY YAY YAY!" She said and jumped up and down as celestial tried to calm her down.

"Luna is bringing her over at this evening" she said to her daughter as lighting jumped up and down excitedly. "

Time passed and the time luna and midnight were coming was upon them celestial looked at lighting and said to her "now you must remember that midnight will not be to fond of going outside in the light"

Lighting cocked her head to the side confused why midnight wouldn't like to go out side In the day. "Why wouldn't she like to go outside in the day?"

"Well..." Celestial said trying to think of a good way to explain. "Midnight is used to the dark just like her mother your aunt luna and prefers it also"

"Oh..." She said still not understanding all the way through. As luna and midnight appeared with luna teleporting them there.

"Luna how have you been" celestial said and hugged her sister tightly.

"Thy has been fine well... Except when thy's daughter got caught leaving the Castile without thy's permission" said luna looking at her daughter midnight.

"Thy said thee was sorry" midnight said to her mother and luna sighed.

Celestial looked down at her daughter and said "why don't you and midnight go play show her around the Castile mabye" she said as she got a 'what in the world?'face from her sister.

"Ok that sounds fun!" Lighting said and looked at midnight and said "come on midnight" she said and pulled her along to go explore the Castile.

Luna looked at her sister "Tia are thou sure that we should do this" she said concerned.

"Yes my sister it was bound to happen" she said looking in the direction of were lighting and midnight headed off. "It was bound to it was"

(Back in lightings pov 16 mins later)

"Wow cool look at this tunnel flare!" Said midnight looking into a big tunnel the cut under ground.

"Ummmmmm it looks a little dark and spooky doesn't it" lighting said stepping just a little closer to the tunnel

"Yeah but that's the cool part!" Midnight said mesmerized by the spooky tunnel.

"Please tell me we are not going in there..." She said not wanting to go in there at all because for one it was dark two I looked spooky three there mothers probably not want them to go in there.

"Aww come on are you scared?" Midnight said annoying her to make her go in.

"Oh I know I just know that I am going to regret this but ok let's go" she said sighing and midnight smiled.

"This is awsome!" Midnight said walking through the tunnel her eyes glowing as she looked around.

"Why are your eyes glowing..." She said steeping over bones and watching midnight carefully and a little scared and worried.

"Oh well it's because I am mostly nocturnal and I can see in the dark better that the light,it's the same with my mother,why my eyes glow are because they are reflecting off of any little amount of light is reflecting off my eyes much like it would a cats or dogs or a deer" she said stepping over a skull.

"Oh midnight I don't really like this place it's dark and spooky" she said looking around weary.

"Flare don't be a scardy cat this place is cool" she replied looking back at her.

"Oh ok...I guess but we better head back soon our mothers would worry mid"she said to her unsurely

"Don't worry we will be back before they even notice that we left" midnight said confident the opposite of how lighting was feeling.

Midnight stopped and looked around. "What wrong mid?" Lighting said worried

"I thought I herd something" she said and then as midnight steped forward she quickly jumped back and yelped.

"Midnight! What happened?! Are you ok?" Said lighting worried looked at midnight. Midnights left front hoof was bleeding in the dark the blood looked black or she hoped that was why it was black.

"Oh no! Your bleeding Midnight!" She said and before she could do anything midnight had gotten a pice of cloth and tied it around her hoof.

"I think eather something bit me or I go a deep cut" said midnight walking on.

"Midnight! Your hurt I think we need to go back home to see what it is" she said trying to get midnight to leave this dark tunnel.

"No I am fine it's just a cut I want to see what is in this tunnel it's cool it reminds me of a book I read called the heart of the unknown" she said stepping around lighting.  
"Well except that a few of them them got trapped and died"

"WHAT!" Said lighting getting more scared and laughed "I don't think that's going to happen flare I mean if we go missing our mothers would go looking for us"

"Yeah...I am sure of that hehehe" lighting said while shivering.

"Ummm Midnight" said lighting as she wiped a cobweb out of her face and shivered at the coldness. And dodged a spider hanging from the ceiling of the stone tunnel.

"Yeah?" Midnight said not looking at her,still looking forward ahead of them and tightening the bandage around her left hoof.

"Were are w-" she was stopped as midnight stopped and clasped a hoof over lightings mouth and motioned for her to be quiet.

She paused and listened over the drips of water and the noise of animals.  
She could hear a faint hissing or talking almost. While midnight looked to the side her eyes reflecting off any small light like a cats since she could see in the dark.

She just looked around trying to see a bit more for she could not really see in the dark like Midnight.

We heard voices. "Are you sure that's were they are" one voice said. "Of course I am sure do you think I would be wrong?!" Another voice said. "You have been before" the first voice said."oh now your bringing that up again!" The second voice said.

As the voices argued lighting and midnight quietly walked out of the tunnel. And when they turned to look at the tunnel it was gone.

"Ok that was weird" said midnight looking at were the tunnel ghting nodded in agreement. "Come on let's go home mid" she said,"yeah ok" said midnight and followed lighting back to the Castile.

(At the Castile a few mins later)

"Oh midnight what did you do to your hoof?" Said luna not speaking in royally tone because no guards were around.

"Um well you see I tripped and cut it so I wrapped it up like this and I seems fine to me" midnight said explaining luna sighed "I will look at it when we get home"

Luna hugged her sister celestial and lighting looked at midnight and said "bye midnight I hope I can see you again","I do to well bye" she said as luna said there goodbyes and left.

"So lighting do you have a fun day?" Asked celestial looking at her daughter.

"Yes I did I had a amazing day with midnight it was fun","can she come over again sometime?" She asked

"I am sure that she could come over sometime or another when she's not busy","I was surprised she wast tired because you know she made the stars and has to rise them and put them in the right place and make sure they stay and not fade away" celestial said.

"Wait she made the stars!" Said lighting surprised,"yes that's how she got her cutie mark." Her 'mother' told her.

"Wow" said lighting still surprised of what her own cousin her slitly YOUNGER -but surprising almost taller- cosine did.

"Yes you know that she doesn't raise the stars like I do the sun and aunt luna does the moon" her mother then said.

"Really? How does she do it then?" She asked. "She sings to them" het mother told her softly.

"Oh..." She said,celestial smiled "be quiet my dear you might here her sing"

She did and she herd the most bueitiful singing she ever herd

"Stars  
I reach for the stars  
To keep me safe  
Past the clouds  
Of white and grey

For a distant lullaby  
To keep me safe  
On this crooked path  
My heart sends a draft

Of all the pain I have  
To all the broken memorys  
My heart has been shatterd  
My mind has been glamord

And all my dreams come to me  
All the nightmares dissiperd  
So my sweets to to sleep  
My little angles  
sleep well angles of the dark  
sleep and think of happy thing  
reast in these midnight dreams  
for i am giving them away  
so hush my darlings  
rest your head  
and close your eyes to a happy place." the voice of midnight sung

"Wow" lighting muttered and nodded of to sleep

continue reading

**End**


	6. A new princess

**The lost land**

**A new Princess**

Three years as pass since Lightning's discovered her cousin and went on her first adventure with her, as the years pass. Lightning and Midnight went on many adventure as they could, which made their mothers sleep restless at nights. Finally Lightning was able to convince her mother to announce about her existence, which she waited for many years. Today was the big day, today Lightning's mother was going to announce to Equestria about her existence. Lightning woke up very early in the morning way before her mother could raise the sun; she went to her mother's room.

"Mom! Mom!" shouted Lightning while she jumps on her mother's bed "Wake up, wake up!"

"Lightning" said Celestia as she stood up in her bed and toke Lightning in her hooves "You silly filly, why are you up so early in the morning?"

"Today, you're going to tell the kingdom about me!" shouted Lightning while she moves in joy in her mother's hooves.

"Lightning, everypony is still sleeping" said Celestia while she put her daughter on her bed "You have to wait, until lunch"

"Alright" said Lightning as she lay down on her mother's bed "But, you have to wake me up when you raise the sun"

"I will" said Celestia while she lay down next to Lightning

A few hours later as promise Celestia woke up Lightning and raised the sun, Celestia and Lightning went to eat breakfast.

"I can't wait!" shouted Lightning while she toke a bit of her breakfast "When, are you going to make it?"

"At noon" said Celestia as she smiled at her

As Lightinng was waiting for breakfast she went to see her cousin in the gardens.

"Hey, cruz!" shouted Mid as she watch her cousin walk out of the castle

"Hey!" said Lighting as she hug her cousin "I have great news!"

"What is it?" ask Mid as she loves good news

"My mom, is going to announce my existence to Equestria!" said Lighting in a joyful tone

"That's awesome!" shouted Mid as she hug her "I cant believe, aunt Celestia is doing that?"

"I know!" said Lighting as she also couldn't believe it "It toke me years to convince her!"

"Awesome!" shouted Mid "I need to go, but congrats!"

"Thanks, Mid" said Lighting "Are, you sure you do want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, my mom doesnt know that I left the castle" said Mid as she opened her wings "She'll go on one of her panic attacks!"

"Alright, bye Mid" said Lightning as she knew the feeling of Mid's mother panicing

After Lunch Celestia prepared all the preparation that needed to make an announcement to Equestria. The moment as arrived all the citizens of Canterlot arrived at the castle, to hear their princess speech.

"Citizens of Equestria!" shouted Celestia while her daughter was getting ready to present herself to Equestria "I've kept a secret to you all, to protect them and all of Equestria from danger. But now I know it's time to tell you all the truth, I have a daughter!" after that Celestia said those last words the citizens were all surprise to find out that she as a daughter or a coltfriend.

"Maybe, she found her? You know like Princess Cadance" said a stallion that was in the crowed

"Do, you think she an alicorn?" ask another stallion

"Maybe, even if she is? What was she before" ask a mare as she looks at the stallion beside her "Earth pony, Pegasusi or unicorn?"

"Why, would the princess keep something like that from us?" ask an earth pony stallion

"Shh, look where're finally going to find out who she is!" said a unicorn mare as she pointed at the balcony with her hoof.

"I present you, Princess Lightning Flare!" shouted Celestia while she used her magic to open the doors to reveal the princess.

Lightning walk onto the balcony to see the citizens react in shock, to see a princess that lived in the castle the whole time. As well as many comments, and admirations.

"She, beautiful!" said a unicorn stallion as he couldn't stop staring at the princess

"Gorgeous!" shouted another stallion as he also did the same

"She, single right?" ask a stallion as he turn to another stallion

"I sure hope so!" said the stallion

Lightning look down at the citizens and decided to explain her mother's actions.

"Citizens of Equestria please do not take any regret to my mother. Princess Celestia, she kept me in the castle for my safety and yours as well. Many dangers would have come to me when I was a filly, if ponies knew about my existence. But now that I'm fully grown and able to protect myself, my mother decided it was time for all of the citizens of Equestria to know about me" said Lightning as she glance at her mother and smiled at the ponies below.

All the ponies bellowed watch the princess for a short moment and cheered with joy, that Equestria as not three princesses but four. The next day Lightning decided to visit Canterlot, not as a nopony but as the newly discovered princess.

"Where, are you going?" ask Celestia as she saw that Lightning was heading to the main door

"I'm, going to see Canterlot" said Lightning while she looks at her mother walk towards her

"I don't want you, to go" said Celestia as she looks at the window at the passing ponies

"What!" said Lightning in a shock tone "Ponies, finally knows about me and you don't want me to go out?!"

"Yes" said Celestia as she stared at her "You're not going out!"

"You're not fair!" shouted Lightning as she stop her hooves "Please, I want to see Canterlot"

"I don't know?" said Celestia as she rubs her hoof on her chin I'll let you go, if you go with two guards"

"Alright!" said Lightning as she jump with joy and ran to get two guards

After getting the guards, Lightning went outside to finally see Canterlot. As the moment she went outside she was surrounded by many stallions and few mares.

"Hello, everypony!" said Lightning as she watch all the ponies coming towards her

"Princess, do you have a coltfriend?" ask a Pegasus pony as he flew up to see the beautiful princess

"No, I don't" answered Lightning as she look at this stallion

"Princess, what were you before you became an alicorn?" ask a earth pony mare

"I was nothing, I was born as an alicorn" said Lightning as she look at the reactions of the ponies

Lightning spent many hours talking to the ponies as more and more came to talk with her, after hours of talking Lightning manage to leave the groups of ponies and be alone for awhile.

"Princess!" as Lightning and her two guards heard a stallion voice that was coming towards them

"Yes" said Lightning as she turn around to face the pony

"Here!" said the stallion as he gave her a bouquet of flowers and a heart shape chocolate

"Thank you" said Lightning as she used her magic to take the flowers from the stallion "Is, there a reason?"

"There is, princess" said the stallion as he started to blush at the beauty of the princess "Do, you want to go on a date with me?"

"Thank you, for the offer but I won't" said Lightning as she look at the pony reacting to her answers "I'm sorry"

"It's alright, princess" said the stallion as he smiled at her "I'm not going to give up on you!"

Lightning watch the stallion torte away, Lightning continued her day but was once more stop by stallions. Who all ask the same, gave her presents and complaints. Lightning finally had enough with all this stallion, she return to the castle along with the guards.

"Hey, mom" said Lightning as she walk in the castle and saw her mother waiting for her

"How, was it?" ask Celestia as she watch her daughter close her wings and walk towards her

"Crazy!" shouted Lightning as she lay down next to her mother "There, was so many stallions who wanted me to be with them. They gave me flowers, chocolates, complicates and…I don't even know there was so much things!"

"You, don't have to return" said Celestia as she was hoping that experiences would change her mind "You, can stay here in the castle"

"No, even though it was crazy! I really enjoyed it" said Lightning as she smiled at her mother "I guess it's something, I'm going to get use to"

"If you really want this, Lightning" said Celestia in a sad tone "Then, you can continue on visiting Canterlot"

"Really! Thank you" shouted Lightning as she hugged her mother "Thank you, mom!"

Continue reading There other Alicorns?

**End **


	7. There other Alicorns?

**Lost Land**

**There others alicorn?**

It's as been one year since her mother announce to Equestria about her existence and Lightning as been enjoying every moment of it. Lightning and Midnight have still been going on many adventures, but decide to not to go as much. Since it made their mothers worry too much, when Lightning went outside of the castle grounds in exception she was with two guards, were she didn't care as long as she could visit Canterlot. But every time she went outside she was always stop by stallions, who all wanted to her coltfriend. They all gave her gifts, complements and promises, but Lightning turns them all down which didn't stop them from trying again and again.

"Princess!" as Lightning heard a stallion's voice calling her "Please wait!"

"How may I help you?" ask Lightning to only be another stallion, who gave her flowers so she would go out with him "Thank you" as she used her magic to take the flowers from the Pegasus stallion.

"Princess, would you like to go out with me?" ask the stallion as he folded his wings "Please"

"Oh! Well…..I….." said Lightning as she tried to find the right words to turn him down

"Princess! We must leave!" said the guard as he saw that the princess wasn't comfortable with the situation she was in.

"I have to go" said Lightning as she open her wings and flew off with another guard following her

"The Princess is very busy today" said the same guard as he open his wings "Take care" as he flew off to catch up with her fellow guard.

"She so beautiful!" said the stallion as he watches Lightning in the distance

The same situation happens eleven times and every time one of the guards had to make an same excuse for the princess.

"We should head back to the castle" said Lightning while flying in the sky

"Yes, princess" said both of the guards

Lightning and her two guards return to Castle where Celestia was waiting for them.

"Mom?!" said Lightning in a surprise tone to see her mother "Why are you here"

"There somepony here for you" said Celestia while she watch her daughter land and folded her wings.

"Is it another stallion, who wants me to marry them" ask Lightning as she regularly gets visits if them "Or some prince"

"Well no and yes" said Celestia as she smile at her "He's in the throne room"

"Great" said Lightning as she walks inside the castle and towards the throne room

Meanwhile at the Throne room a nervous stallion was waiting for the princess

"Okay don't be nervous" said the stallion that was waiting for Lightning arrival "She only a normal mare, nothing else" as he said to himself "Even if she is a princess"

"Her highness, Princess Lightning Flare!" shouted the guard who was at the door

"Okay! Here we go!" he said to himself as he watches the guard open the two big doors

"How may I help you?" ask Lightning as she walk in the room with her eyes closed

"Wow! I never thought I would meet her" said the stallion as she watches the princess walk up towards him "I'm…I'm prince"

"Prince?!" said Lightning while her eyes were still closed "I'm sorry you came all this way, but I will not marry you"

"No, I didn't come of that!" said the prince

"Than what did you came for….." said Lightning as she finally opened her eyes to see another alicorn! "You're an alicorn!" shouted Lightning as she was a white coated stallion, with orange and white mane, red eyes and snow flake falling for a cutie mark.

"Yes I am" said the prince as he slightly blushes that the princess was very close to him

"Is it real?" ask Lightning as she flew into the air to better inspect this "alicorn"

"What do you mean, princess?" ask the prince as he followed Lightning with his eyes

Lightning check his horn, wings and made sure it wasn't some type of spell.

"You are a real, alicorn" said lightning while she landed in front of him "Now why did you come all this way, if it wasn't for my hoof in marriage?"

"I came here to speak with you" said the prince "And I'm Snow Strom"

"It's nice to meet you, Snow Storm" said Lightning as she shakes Snow's hoof "Sorry for earlier"

"That's okay, princess" said Snow "I would act the same"

"Come with me, we're go somewhere private" said Lightning as she led Snow to a more quiet room

Lightning and Snow went to one of the castle study rooms, Snow look around the room and admiring the beauty of the room.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" ask Lightning as she sat down on one of the chairs

"My father, send me to find a lost princess" said Snow as he turn his attention to Lightning

"A lost princess?" ask Lightning as she never heard about this princess before "How she is lost?"

"She the daughter of the king and queen of, The Cloud Kingdom" said Snow "She disappeared after that her parents died"

"And why, are you searching for her" ask Lightning not knowing she was that princess "She may have parish"

"We have source that she was found" said Snow "And bought to Canterlot, but we don't know who or where she is"

"So, you came here so that I can help you" said Lightning "You never told me your purpose, upon finding this princess"

"My father didn't tell me" said Snow "He only told me to seek out the help, of a princess of Canterlot"

"I see" said Lightning as she rubs her chin "Well, I can help you with your search" said Lightning as she stood up from her chair "We can start our search in the morning, you must be tired from your trip"

"You don't need to accommodate me, princess" said Snow as he felt he was intruding

"You're not, Snow" said Lightning as she walk towards a bell to call a servant "We don't get many guest in the castle, so it's my pleasure"

Ding, Ding as Lightning pull on the string that led to the bell, a few minutes later a stallion servant came to the study room.

"Yes, your highness" said the servant

"Please, prepare a room for our guest" said Lightning

"Of course" said the servant as she bowed and ran off to prepare the room

"I will tell my mother of your stay" said Lightning as she open the door with her magic "Be free to explore the castle" as she walk out the room to find her mother.

"Thank you, princess" said Snow

At Celestia's room, she was just signing some papers when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" shouted Celestia "Hello, Lightning" greeted Celestia as she saw her daughter walk in her bedroom "Was he another pony who wanted to marry you?"

"No" said Lightning as she sat down in front of her mother "He came here to find, a lost princess"

"A lost princess!?" said Celestia in a worry tone as she suspected who this princess was "From what land?"

"What was it?" said Lightning as she tried to remember the place he said "I can't remember, but I'm going to help him in his search"

"What's he's name?" ask Celestia "Is he staying here?"

"He's name is, Snow Strom is an alicorn too" said Lightning "Yes, he will be at diner as well" said Lightning as she stood up "I have to go, Mom"

"Where?!" ask Celestia as she didn't want her daughter to see him again

"Another wave of stallion and princes, wants me to marry them again" said Lightning in an annoyed tone as she left her mother's room and close the door be hide her.

Until diner Lightning had to reject all of the stallions who came to see her, after hours of turning away the stallions she went to the dining hall.

"Sorry, I'm late" said Lightning as she walk in the hall and sat next to her mother "They were more stubborn than usually" as she put her napkin on her lap "Hello, Snow did you explore the castle"

"I did, princess" said Snow as he couldn't stop staring at her "It's a very big, castle much bigger than mine"

"And where do you come from?" ask Celestia "Beyond, Equestria"

"Yes, after the griffin territory" answered Snow

"The griffins!" said Celestia in a surprise tone as she never heard about ponies that lived so close to griffins.

"They don't broth us" said Snow "We have a spell, that makes our cites invisible to them"

"Impressive!" said Lightning

"Thank you, princess" said Snow as he smiles at her "If I may, but who's your father?" ask Snow as he started to regret his question fearing that it would be to personnel.

"I don't have one" said Lightning "I was foun…."

As Lightning was about to explain how she was Celestia's daughter, Celestia interrupted her in fear that Snow would realise who she really is.

"I don't think, you should ask this type of questions" said Celestia as she gave him a dirty look

"Of course, princess" said Snow "I apologise, for my rudeness"

After a awkward diner, Snow excused himself and went to his room

"Princess Celestia, is kinda scary" as Snow thought to himself

Knock, knock

"Come in!" shouted Snow "Princess!" said Snow in surprise

"Hello, Snow" said Lightning as she walk in his room "I hope you like the room?"

"Of course I do, princess" said Snow while he watch the princess walk around his room "Thank you, again"

"You're welcome, Snow" said Lightning as she look at a painting that was hanging from the wall "You know, what!"

"Yes" said Snow as he was worried that she meant scold him

"Princess is getting annoying" said Lightning while she turns around to face Snow "Call me, Lightning instead"

"As you wish, princes…uh I mean Lightning" smile Snow "Goodnight, Lightning"

"Goodnight, Snow" smile Lightning as she walk out of his room and closed the door be hide her

"She so, kind" said Snow "I hope I get to know her better" as he walk towards he's bed

Continue reading Let the search begin!

**End **


	8. Let the search begin

**Lost Land**

**Let the search beginning**

After a night sleeps, Snow woke up early in the morning to see the sun rise, since he never saw it from he's homeland. As he was walking the corridor that led to one of the doors, he notices one of the doors was open and wonder what was in it. Quietly Snow walk towards the door and look inside the room, to his surprise it was Lightning's room! At first he was surprise but was replace by her beauty.

"Wow she really, beautiful!" said Snow as he watch Lightning sleep "Even when she sleeps"

"You!" shouted a guard as he saw a possible assassin "Halt!"

"Oh! No" shouted Snow "This, was a bad idea!" as he tried to find a spot to hide

"HALT!" shouted again the guard as he ran over to Snow

In a panic Snow went in Lightning's room, which only made the guard think he was indeed an assassin.

"Why, did I go into her room!" said Snow as he realise what he did

"You! Back away from the princess!" said the guard as he walks in the room

"Its, not what you think!" said Snow as he tried not to wake up Lightning "Let me explain!" said Snow he didn't realise he was walking closer and closer to the princess.

The Guard saw Snow getting closer to the Princess, which he thought was an attempt to assassin her. He ran towards Snow, which made Snow was all nervous and scared that he trip over his hoof and fell on top of Lightning.

"What! , the hay!" shouted Lightning as she was awaking to see Snow on top of her "Snow?!"

"HALT!" shouted the guard as he jump on top of Snow

"IT'S NOT, WHAT YOU THINK!" shouted Snow

"SLIENCE, ASSASSAIN!" shouted the guard as he tried to stop Snow

"GET OFF!" shouted Lightning while she tried to push of Snow and the guard "GUARD!"

With all the screaming and shouting, it alerted all the guards that were nearby Lightning's room and Celestia whom room wasn't far.

"What's going on?!" ask Celestia while she look towards Lightning's room

When suddenly Celestia heard words that she feared, "HALT! ASSASSIN!"

"Assassin! Lightning" shouted Celestia as she ran over to her daughter's room

"HALT!" shouted the guards as they entered the room and remove Snow from Lightning's bed "Princess, did he hurt you?!" ask the guard who jump on top of her.

"I'm just fine" said lightning as she readjusted her wings

"Lightning!" shouted Celestia while she ran over to Lightning "Are you alright?! He didn't hurt you?"

"Mom, I'm just fine" repeat Lightning while she was being inspected by her mother

"Are you sure?!" ask Celestia while she used her magic to check Lightning's wings which she just rearranged.

"I'm just fine, they just jump on top of me" said Lightning as she was finally let go of her mother's magic

"You are under arrest, for attempted murder!" said one of the guards "How dare you, tried to kill the princess!"

"No, I wasn't!" said Snow who was all chain up from head to hoof "I wasn't going to kill, her"

"AND WHAT, WERE YOU DOING!" ask Celestia

"I woke up early to see you raise the sun, where I'm from you get see that. I was walking to go outside and I notice that one of the doors was pen, and I wanted to see what was in it. I look and saw Lightning, when one of the guards caught me. I guess he thought I was an assassin, I was scared and went in the room where I trip over my hoof and fell on top of Lightning." Explain Snow

"Mom, it was just an accident" said Lightning as she got out of bed and stood beside her mother "He didn't mean too"

"He was on top of you!" said Celestia while she stared at Snow

"He fell" said Lightning while she walk towards him "Guards, release him!"

"Princess Celestia?" ask the guards as they weren't sure who to listen "Shall we release him?"

"Yes" said Celestia

The guards unchained Snow, and were relieved by Celestia.

"I'm sorry, Lightning" said Snow while he got up and rearrange his wings

"That's okay, Snow" said Lightning as she smile at him "You wanted to see the sun, that badly?"

"Yes, you barely see it from my land" said Snow as he smiles at Celestia since she is the one who raise the sun.

"Why were you looking in my daughter's room?!" ask Celestia as she didn't care about this smile

"I was wondering what was in the room" answered Snow in a nervously tone

"Really!" said Celestia as she didn't believe his story "Well, I'm going to raise the sun now! So you can watch it away from my daughter" said Celestia as she used her magic to pick up Lightning and walk away.

"Good job, Snow" said Snow as he walk out of Lightning's room

Snow went outside to watch Celestia raise the sun, but was surprise to see Lightning surrounded by royal guards.

"It's my entire fault" said Snow as he felt guilty that he was free and she wasn't "I should go and talk to her" as Snow was about to walk towards Lightning he got a glance by one to the guards "Maybe not"

Celestia raise the sun and Snow watch with admiration, after she was done she landed beside her daughter. And relived the guards that were surrounding Lightning, Snow thought to go and talk but thought that Celestia would get him arrested again. Snow went back to his room and started to pack he's bags.

"I should have never came" said Snow "Leaving already" as Snow heard Lightning voice "Lightning"

"Your leaving, without starting your search" said Lightning "I promise you, I would help you" as she walk towards him "And I will"

"But, you were surrounded by all those guards because of me" said Snow with a sad face

"It's like that everyday" said Lightning as she tried to cheer him up "My mother, is overprotective ever since I was a filly"

"Really?" ask Snow

"Of course" said Lightning "Now come on, let's the search beginning" as she used her magic to put all of Snow's stuff away and drag him out the door.

Lightning sneak out of the castle to help Snow with his search, as they stood outside of the castle Lightning open her wings with Snow doing the same.

"Where too?" ask Lightning

"To Cloudsdale!" Said Snow as he pointed towards the sky with his hoof "The Cloud Kingdome, is near Cloudsdale"

"Then let's go" said Lightning while flew into the sky with Snow right behind her

Continue reading for The Book with the truth

**End **


	9. The Book with the truth

**Lost Land**

**The Book with the truth****  
**

Lightning and Snow flew to Cloudsdale, where The Cloud Kingdom was rumour to be there. While in the castle, Celestia was unknowing that her daughter left the protection of the castle.

"So where now?" ask Lightning while she landed

"To the south" said Snow while he landed beside Lightning "Come on"

Lightning and Snow walk about two hours, when they finally saw the abandon castle of The Could Kingdom.

"Let`s hope, there clues on where the princess could be" said Snow as he walk towards the castle.

"Strange" said Lightning as she look at the castle, which strangely felt similar

"What`s strange?" ask Snow

"Nothing" said Lightning as she followed Snow into the castle

They enter the old castle, to see a giant painting of two alicorn.

"Who`s that?" ask Lightning as she look at the painting

"Those are the last rulers, of The Cloud Kingdom" said Snow "They are the parents, of the lost princess"

"Really" said Lightning as she look once more at the painting "What happened to the castle?"

"I believe that after the king and queen, disappeared the kingdom just fell apart" said Snow as he look at the painting once more "There are still ponies who use to lived here, all over Equestria and will return when the princess is on the throne"

"Devoted to the kingdom" said Lightning as she watch Snow walk away

"I found something" shouted Snow as he used his magic to pick up a book

"A book?!" said Lightning "What`s in it?"

"Let's find out" said Snow as he open the book

Inside the book was pictures of the all the rulers of The Cloud Kingdom, Lightning and Snow look at each and every picture. Snow turns the last page, to reveal a family tree.

"Here this could, help" said Snow as he started to read the names on the tree "Look apparently all the rulers before the parent`s of the princess, were all Pegasus and somehow two alicorn came to power"

"That weird?" said Lightning "Both the queen and King, were alicorn and had an alicorn foal"

"We should keep this book" said Snow

"I'll take it" said Lightning as she used her magic to take the book "I wonder, how they died"

"Nopony, knows" said Snow "They just disappeared one day and left their foal"

Lightning and Snow continued their search for some clues, to located the lost princess or who found her. But they only found the book and some old paintings, Lightning decides that it was enough for today and they went back to Canterlot before her mother notice she was gone.

"Land here" whisper Lightning as she landed near a tree

"Why?" whisper Snow "Why can't we fly in?"

"If you want to get caught, go ahead" whisper Lightning "Here, they won't see us! Come on"

Lightning led Snow back to the castle without alerting the guards, Lightning push a secret door that led to the study room.

"Here we are" said Lightning as she push the door back

"How did you know, about that door?" ask Snow as he was impress by it

"When you have an overprotective mother, well you find ways to leave the castle" said Lightning as she smiled "I need to go to bed, before my mother figure out that I was gone. But I'll keep the book if that okay with you?"

"Of course" said Snow "I should head back as well"

Lightning and Snow, both manage to sneak back to their bedrooms before Celestia or the guards found them. Upon arriving at her bedroom, Lightning sat her bed to look at the book again.

"Its weird, there all Pegasus until those two" said Lightning as she was flipping through the pages of the book. Lightning turn to The King and Queens wedding picture and couldn't understand why, they would just disappear without a trace "There a picture" said Lightning as she notice that the wedding picture was covering another one "Oh, this must be the lost princess" as she look at the picture with the queen holding a foal in her hooves with the king right beside them.

"Lightning?" said Celestia as she stood in front of Lightning`s room "Can i come in?"

"Yea, mom" said Lightning as she hid the book and picture under her pillow

"Where, have you been all night?" ask Celestia as she sat down next to Lightning on the bed.

"Around the castle and rejected all the stallions who come here" lied Lightning "Like everyday"

"I know you know you don't like, to be in this castle all-day" said Celestia as she move Lightning`s mane out of her face with her hoof "But there is a good reason, why"

"What's is it?" ask Lightning

"I will tell you, one day" said Celestia as she softly smiled "When Luna as time, to come to Canterlot"

"Why aunty Luna?"ask Lightning as she was confused

"You`ll know why" said Celestia as she got up from the bed "When we, tell you"

"Alright" said Lightning as she was as confused as ever "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Lightning" said Celestia as she kiss Lightning on the head

Celestia turn off the lights and walk out the room, Lightning waited for her mother to be far enough so she would see the light be turn back on.

"It feels, like I know her" said Lightning as she toke out the same picture and look at it again "I don't know, why" as she put the book and picture on her nightstand "I will find out, who you are" said Lightning as she stare at the picture of the once happy family. Lightning put the picture away and toke out a scroll to write to Midnight.

_Dear Midnight _

_These last days were very interesting; I found out that there was other alicorns! His name is Snow Storm, you should come and meet him one day. Anyways at first I thought that he wanted to marry him, but he told me that he was on a search to find a lost princess. So I agreed to help him on the morning where we were going to start our search, I was awoken by him, who was one by bed along with a guard! And of course my mother thought he was trying to kill me. I hope I can see you soon because there is something I need to show you. _

_Love, Lightning_

Continue reading

**End**


	10. Changers

**The Lost Land**

**Changes**

(Written by co author who has now changed their name back to bloody7851,hey guys sorry it took my so long I had some family trouble my gramma and grandpa died in a car accident and well soothing happed to me with person at school and we just got out of court because you see they got me mad and I broke their jaw and so yeah, well anyway here the chapter)

I smiled and then turned off the light thought I couldn't sleep right just yet for some reason.  
(Oh just saying that snow had left for a bit to tell his father of what he had found out)  
My thoughts whirl around my head all night, but as I finally drift into sleep, I realize the strangest part of the whole thing, why despite all my insecurities and disbelief I don't know why they lead me to the most exciting times of my life.

I woke up to the sun shining into my room and a letter from midnight on my bedside table. I yawed and stretched. And I levitated midnight letter she sent and it was Long!  
_  
Dear Lighting_

_Oh yes I know about the other alicorns. There Are about five other minor kingdoms not as big as ours thought, ya know. But I have heard of 3 other alicorns besides me and you plus our mothers and my younger brother Nightbeam ,there is his mare friend of the wind are a young couple true but look they love each other and that's the point right flare?_

I know about a few others one sinister the eldest prince of the gold/light kingdom, a very bright kingdom it is, it seems everything is made of light and or gold. It's just really SUPER shiny and it glimmers and glows. Thought sinister is just one of them from the two siblings he has a younger brother named Goldwing. *sigh*

_Oh Goldwing is amazingly awesome! And like millions of times over the chart of hotness...hehehe. He is really my secrete colt friend, do not tell anyone! Ok? Anyway when I got your letter I started studying about the alicorn male you were told me about I found some surprising stuff really. And also I found some stuff on the lost princess it says the oracle will announce her. Yeah I am confused too._

_On speaking of announcing I heard that aunt Tia told the kingdom about you, you must feel! You must have a lot of stallions likening you .OH guess what my stars told me flare. They told me that something big is going to happen in the not too far future. I wonder what it is hum... Anyway my hair is different again it's changed to black a little weird hu...sigh I have too many thing in my life right now I hope you do better than me flare. Oh! My mother told me that we were going over to your Castle. So I can meet this stallion you're talking about. Any way I could help y'all._

Ya know with the lost princess yeah I could ya know, hey I have nothing to do flare. well besides go see Goldwing *sigh* well any way see ya!

From midnight

Then she sighed after she got up and felt a little shocked out her cousin Mid. Mid likes some pony very much and she was younger than her. Two midnight knew about other alicorns! Amazing right I know. She shook her head and yawed brushed her mane quick and walked out of her room, ate breakfast with her mother who was weirdly watching her the whole time...creepy.

"Why are you staring at me mother" she asked looking again her mother a little worried and somewhat creeped out.

Celestia smiled and said "Nothing my dear sorry" she said and looked back down at her plate Flare continued eating and out the corner of her eye she saw her mother looking at her. It creeped her out a bit but she got used to it. Slowly used to it but she did. She thought ' why is my mother staring at me it's a little creepy' she said ever few mins she would look up at her. Mother watching her.  
She looked down then back at her mother. "Hey mom midnight sent me a letter and she said she was coming over that true?" She ask her mother nodded "Yes she is coming over but only midnight because Luna Is too busy to come over, Lighting" celestial said. "Oh ok." Said Lighting nodding.

She finally got out of breakfast. She had nothing to do at the moment. But she had some time so why not read a book hum? Then she went to the library and found a really interesting book called 'Let me out' and it was by some pony named. Wisdom. "Ok that's a weird name" said Lighting surprised by the name of the pony.  
_  
(The book/ journal)  
Entry 1 :March,12 —The weather is cold. I have more to occupy my time now. I have learned how to let off the cold air from the radiators, and then we get more heat. I do it when no one sees me. I shall do all I can to make myself comfortable, and they all share it. When I arise in the morning, my first thought is to look up the hall to see if there is fire in the grate—the one little grate in that large hall, to give warmth and comfort to us poor prisoners. If the fire is there, I feel pleased._

I remember telling the Doctor, on his first visit to my room, that I only needed to get out of here to make me well. He rose to his hooves and said, "I know better than any other stallion." That was all I heard him say, and he walked out, leaving me without a word of sympathy, or a promise that I should have anything. I say to myself (as I always talk aloud to myself when not well), "You don't know any more than this mare does. And I know all about wisdom the only reason I am here are because of my children"

I can't bear to see myself in the glass, I am so wasted—so miserable. Poor people no wonder you look so sad, to see your family looking so badly, and be compelled to leave them here alone among strangers who know nothing about their past life. HAHAHA! They don't seem to have any respect for me. If I were the most miserable mare in the city, I was a profit I would be entitled to better treatment at the hooves of those who are paid by the Province to make us as comfortable as they can, by keeping us warmed and fed, as poor feeble invalids should be kept. -end of entry-

March,13—I must write this while fresh in my mind, for fear I may forget. There is a Miss Short here—a fair-haired, nice-looking mare she stands up and reads in the Testament as if she were in Sunday-school, recites poetry, and tries to play on the piano. I did not think her much out of order when she came, but she is now. She has grown steadily worse. Her father came to see her, and she cried to go home with him. I wished very much to tell him to take her home. It reminds me of my own daughters, my first born hikulatia I gave her to a good pony who renamed her, and my other daughter kytalona which I don't know where she is I hope that they finds out about their real mother me Athena Greek goddess of wisdom,and there father hades Greek god of the underworld.

_(Out of the book)_

She shut the book and breathed deeply. "Well that seems interesting" she said laying down on her bed. Then a paper fell out of the book she picked up the paper it had a folded and crumbled picture she looked at the picture it was an adult alicorn female pony who had yellow and red hair and was also yellow and she had icy blue eyes, very sharp. Then there was an adult male alicorn who was blaw had a black mane and black as night eyes, with pointed teeth. Then there was a alicorn child a female the filly had eyes like whom she guessed was the mother and red hair and sharp pointed teeth like the father and this pony was a dark blue en there was another filly this one was like the first but had blue hair, dark blue eyes and pointed teeth and was a dark yellow.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She wondered as she put the book oh her table and the picture in the cover. She opened the door it was midnight she automatically hugged her. And with that midnight went a little stiff she wondered 'why is she stiffening last time I saw her she never did that', after the hug she noticed changes in midnight, she was taller, her hair was now raven black and instead of red, her eyes were a icier sharper looking it looked as if she could cut you by just looking at you. She had a stern exspration on her face and her mouth was closed tightly.

"Mid... What's wrong?" She said worried.

"What do you mean by that flare" midnight said showing her teeth that were sharp and pointed. "AH! WHAT THE HEACK!" She said as she stumbled backwards. And held magic in her horn. "WOAH WOAH FLARE, it's me midnight I need to talk to about something it's Something that I Haven't even told my mother or Goldwing" midnight said and she stopped charging the magic in her horn and looked at her "come on let's go somewhere else and talk" she said and they walked in silence avoiding other ponies and stooped near the evergreen forest were no one could see them and never went there.

Midnight looked at her and said "well um to tell you I have to show you a memory thought you won't be able to do anything in the memory" she said and touched the tip of her horn to flare's and her vision blurred and then she was in the dream as midnight.

(In the memory as midnight)

She roved the empty hallways of Carn Hall, walking faster and faster, into she ran in a full-fledged sprint.  
Before she knew it, she was running at impossible speed, tearing through the carpeted hallway. She was an animal on the hunt. She knew enough to know that she had to get herself away from the masses. Fast.  
She found an exit door and put her shoulder into it. It was locked, but she leaned into it with such force that it snapped off the hinges.  
She found herself in a private stairwell. She raced down the steps, taking them three at a time, until she arrived at another door. She put her shoulder into that one too, and found herself in a new hallway. This hallway was even more exclusive, and more empty, than the others. Even in her haze, she could tell that she had arrived in some sort of backstage area. She walked down the hallway, bending over in pain and knew that she could not last one second longer.  
She raised her hoof and shoved it into the first doorway she found, and it opened with one blow. It was a private dressing room.  
Sitting before a mirror, admiring himself, was Ser. The singer. This must be his backstage dressing area. Somehow, she had arrived back here.  
He stood, annoyed.

To her surprise, she could see the details of the veins on the on his skin, the blood coursing through it. She watched the heartbeat through the blood, as is moves quickly thorough his veins and she felt a dull, numbing sensation in her own teeth. She was in shock when she relished her teeth were pointed and sharp and her toung was the same as a e then relised she wanted, no thirsted and needed blood.

"I am sorry, but no autographs right now," he snapped. "The security guards should have told you. This is my private time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare."  
With a guttural roar, Midnight leapt right for his throat, sinking her teeth in deeply. He screamed but it was too late. Her teeth sank deep into his veins. She drank. She felt his blood rushing through her veins, felt her craving begin to be satisfied. It was exactly what she'd needed. And she could not have waited a second more.  
Ser slumped, unconscious, into his chair, her face covered in blood, and smiled. She had discovered a new taste. And nothing would stand in her way of it again.

(Out of the memory)

She gasped and almost fell backwards "MIDNIGHT you need to tell someone about that!" She said and midnight shook her head no "No I...I... Feel like a monster" midnight said backing away. "Midnight you know you're not a monster" she said. "Yes I am flare".

(It's always better with a song)

And midnight sung monster by skillet

"The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let it out it will tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"  
Then she ended the song

Lighting looked at her "come on my mother said she had something to tell us when Luna came over with you" she said as they left unknowing a evil unicorn and a evil alicorn was watching them.

**Continue reading for we can't tell you****  
when celestial and Luna were going to tell them the truth but then something happens that ends badly.**


	11. I'm the lost princess!

**The Lost Land**

**I'm the lost princess!**

A few days have pass and Snow return from his homeland to Celestia joy, she was really tempted on kicking Snow out of the castle but didn't since she knew that her daughter would never talk to her again.

"Hello, Celestia" said Snow as he walk in the castle and pass the princess

"Snow" said Celestia as she stared at him

"Hey, Snow!" shouted Lightning as she walk in the main entrance "How was it with your father?"

"Just fine, he just wants me to go back to the castle when I find the lost princess" said Snow as he slightly blushes but quickly turned his head so she wouldn't see it.

"Well, I hope we do find something" said Lightning as she walk out of the entrance "Bye"

"Bye" said Snow as he waved his hoof

Snow return to his guest room to rest of his long journey back to Canterlot, meanwhile Lightning went to her scrolls so she could send a letter to her cousin.

_Dear Midnight _

_That stallion you wanted to meet? Well he return to his homeland and is now a guest once more in Canterlot's castle. You and aunty can come whenever you want to meet him and what you think of him. _

_Sincerely, Lightning Flare_

The next night as Lightning was doing some work that her mother gave her, the windows suddenly opened by a gust of wind. As she was about to close them a mysterious pony jump towards her and tangled her on the ground.

"Midnight?!" said Lightning in shock as the moon light showed who it was

"Hi, cruz!" smiled Midnight as she removed herself from her cousin and help her up

"You scared the daylight's out of me!" said Lightning as she had her hoof on her chest

"I know I'm sorry but I couldn't help it" said Mid as she still had a smiled on her face "So where is this, Snow?"

"In the guest room I think?" said Lightning

"Then let's go!" shouted Mid as she toke Lightning's hoof and drag her out of the room

Meanwhile in Snow's room

"I wonder who is this lost princess?" said Snow as he ask to himself while walking around the room.

Knock, Knock

"Come in!" shouted Snow

"Good evening, Snow" said Lightning as she opened the door and walk in

"Good evening, Lightning" said Snow as he smiled at her

"I would like you to meet my cousin, Midnight Moon!" said Lightning as she opened the door wider so Snow could see her.

"So your, Snow Storm!" said Mid as she walk in and shake his hoof

"Yes, it's nice to meet you!" said Snow "Midnight Moon, right?"

"Just call me, Mid if you want" said Mid as she smiled at him "So you're from outside of Equestria"

"Yes, I am we live near the griffins" said Snow

"Impressive" said Mid as she look at him "So why are you looking for this princess?"

"My father wants to find her" answered Snow "I don't even know his plans, he doesn't talk to me much"

While Midnight talk to this stallion in the chambers of Celestia she was unaware of the visit.

"Sister" said Luna as she walk out of the shadows

"Luna!" said Celestia as she hug her sister "I think I know why your here"

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" ask Luna with a worried face

"She needs to know" said Celestia "Radius and Arena would have wanted that"

"Your right, sister" said Luna "Let's tell them" as she walk towards the door

As Celestia and Luna made their journey to Lightning's room they heard laughter in one of the guest rooms. Luna found the room and opened the door to see her daughter, niece and this stallion.

"Midnight!" said Luna in a surprise tone "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see this stallion that's looking for the lost princess" answered Mid in her defence

"So, Mom why are you here?" ask Lightning

"We need to tell you something" said Celestia as she prepared herself

"All of you actually" said Luna as she glance at her sister

"Lightning, you are the lost princess of cloud kingdom!" said Celestia as she knew there wasn't any better way to put it.

"What! You're joking right?" ask Lightning as she didn't believe her mother "How can I be the lost princess when I'm the princess in Canterlot?"

"It's true, Lightning" said Luna as she put her hoof onto Lightning's shoulder "You are the daughter of Radius and Arena, The previous rulers of Cloud Kingdom"

"What do you mean, Mom?" ask Mid as she was as surprise as her cousin "If she the lost princess then why is she here?"

"When we thought against Sombra we didn't fight it alone, we thought it with Radius and Arena" said Celestia as she started to cry at the memories of her old friends.

"We need to use the elements of harmony but we couldn't use them because Sombra was hitting us with waves and waves of attacks!" continued Luna "Radius and Arena distracted him while he used the elements against him"

"We won against him but…..but…..he killed your parents before he was banish" said Celestia as she hug her daughter in her hooves

"So you lied!" shouted Lightning as she removed herself from her mother's hooves "WHY!"

"We didn't want you to get in danger" explain Luna

"What danger!" shouted Lightning as she turn her back on her mother and aunt

"They are followers are Sombra that would have killed you if they knew all about you" said Celestia

"So that's why you kept me imprison in the castle" said Lightning as she started to cry

"We wanted to protect you" said Celestia

Lightning just stood in the room and opened her wings and flew out of the room from the window.

"Lightning!" shouted Luna

"She needs to be alone" said Celestia as she stop her sister for going after her

Lightning flew as fast as she could away from the castle while flying she started to cry which affected her version, she didn't see a training poll and hit part of her wing with it.

"Damit!" said Lightning as she managed to fly onto a cloud with one wing "Great!" as she inspected her wing.

"Lightning, what happened?" ask Snow as he landed behind her on the cloud

"Go away, Snow I need to be alone" said Lightning as she still look at her wing

"I don't think it's broken" said Snow as he walk towards her

"What do you want, Snow?" ask Lightning as she half folded her wing

"I think it's great that you're the princess of cloud kingdom" said Snow as he sat next to her

"Yea, that I find out years later and the same time that my parents are dead" said Lightning as she whip some tears away.

"Lightning, you are the same as you were since yesterday just because you find out of being a princess from another kingdom doesn't mean you're different" said Snow as he put his hoof on his shoulder.

"She lied to me" said Lightning

"She did it because she loves you" said Snow "My father would never do that for me"

"But, what dangers could be out there?" ask Lightning as she look at Snow

"I don't know but whatever it is its dangerous enough that your mother kept you a secret as long as she could" said Snow

"What do I do, Snow" ask Lightning

"What do you mean?" ask Snow

"Do I stay here or go back to my kingdom?" ask Lightning as she look at Canterlot in the distance.

"Lightning, that is something that only you can make neither me, your mother, aunt or your cousin can make. If you want to stay in Canterlot you can or you can go back to your kingdom fix it and become their ruler, it's your choice all I know is that I'll be there with you whatever choice you make" said Snow as he smiled at her while slightly blushing.

"Thank you, Snow" said Lightning as she hug him

"You're welcome" said Snow while blushing even redder

"Snow" said Lightning as she back away

"Yea" said Snow as he finally stop blushing

"Can you fly me down?" ask Lightning as she showed her injured wing

"Hop on!" said Snow as he crunch down

Lightning went on Snow's back and their both flew back to Canterlot's castle, at the arrival Celestia, Luna and Midnight was waiting for them.

"Lightning, what happened to your wing?" asks Mid as she look at her cousin wing

"I hit it when I was flying" explain Lightning as she tried to stretch it "I don't think it's broken"

"I'll get a doctor" said Luna as she walks out

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" said Celestia as she hugs her "I should have told you years ago"

"I'm sorry I got mad" said Lightning

"It's alright we can all understand why" said Celestia as she smiled at her

"How were they like?" ask Lightning

"They were kind, smart, happy, funny, wise and hopeful exactly like you" said Celestia as she could easily see her two friends in their daughter.

Continue reading for I found her!

**End **


	12. I've found her

**The Lost Land**

**I've found here  
**  
A week as pass since Lightning, found out the truth about herself. Snow was ready to return to his homeland to tell his father, that he found the lost princess. Before he left he went to see, Lightning to let her know that he was about to tell his father about her true self.

"Lightning, can I come in?" ask Snow as he stood in front of Lightning`s door

"Yea" shouted Lightning

"What are you doing?" ask Snow while he walk in her room

"I'm just putting, this picture in a frame " said Lightning while she stared at the photo of her and her parents.

"I'm going back to my land, and to tell my father about you" said Snow "I, just wanted to make sure your okay with that?"

"Oh, well I suppose" said Lightning as she put her picture on her nightstand "Are, you going to come back?"

"Of course!" said Snow while he smiled "Ill, be back in a week!" as he opened the window and flew off.

After two days, Snow finally arrived to his homeland and castle. He rush to his father`s throne room, to tell him that he found the lost princess.

"Father!" shouted Snow as he walk in towards his father

"You, better have a good reason to come back!" shouted the king while he look down at his son.

"I do, father" said Snow "I have found the lost princess!" proudly said Snow

"You, did!" shouted the king as he got up from his throne "Where?!"

"Canterlot, it's in Equestria" said Snow "She, Princess Celestia`s daughter"

"Princess Celestia! I knew it, she did have it!" said the king "She, lied to me! Nopony lies to me!"

"Father, you said "it" why?" ask Snow

"What, are you doing here?! Leave!" shouted the king as he pointed the door with his wing.

"Yes, father" said Snow as he immediately left the throne room

"Well, Celestia you tried to keep her away from ME!" shouted the king "Then let me return the favor!" smile the king as he started to laugh "Guard!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted a dark coated Pegasus, with black eyes, white mane and a spiky and dark blue armor.

"Go to Canterlot, and bring me the princess of The Cloud Kingdom!" shouted the king as he smiled at his plan

"Yes, sir!" shouted the Pegasus as he opened his wings and flew towards Canterlot

Unaware of the king, Snow didn't leave but was only in front of the door. Which he hear about the ponynaping, he quickly opened his wings to alert the princesses.

Four days as pass since Snow left to his homeland, and Lightning miss him but not too much. She manage to occupy herself by flying to her old kingdom and trying to restore it. One night, Lightning return very late to the castle as she was much tried. She went to her room and got into her bed, as she was about to fall as sleep. Suddenly the windows opened and six strange ponies were in her room.

"Who, are you?" ask Lightning as one of the pony started to walk towards her

"It's her! Grab her!" shouted the pony

The other ponies launch towards, Lightning to grab her and bring her back. But Lightning wasn't going to let them take her so easily.

"Stay away!" shouted Lightning hoping that a guard or her mother would hear "Let, GO!" as she kick one of the ponies in the face.

"DAMMIT! grab her she only one pony!" shouted the same pony as earlier

Meanwhile in the hallways of the castle, some of the guards started to hear noise from Lightning`s room. Along with Celestia, who immediately got out to investigate.

Lightning was getting really tried since she was tried in the beginning; she did her best to keep these ponies away from her. Or until a guard could come and save her, but nopony came to help her. Lightning only got tried on attack and defending six ponies at once.

"Now, she getting tired!" shouted the same pony

Lightning tried to keep an eye on all of the ponies but miss one, who went behind her and knock her out. Lightning fell to the floor and the ponies tied her hooves, wings and an anti magic ring for her horn. As they were about to leave, Celestia walk in her daughter`s room to see six ponies with her unconscious daughter in their hooves.

"GUARDS!" shouted Celestia as she started to run towards them to get Lightning back.

But Celestia was too late, the six pegasusi left before she could get close. The guards came a few minutes later, but the danger just went out of the window. Celestia ordered her guards to go after the ponynaps but they never caught up to them. They now had to tell the princess, that they lost them and her daughter as well.

"Well?" ask Celestia hoping that one of the guard would have Lightning

"I'm...I'm...sorry princess...we...we lost them " said the guards as tears were falling from his cheek.

"What!" said Celestia in a shock tone "She`s gone!" as tears started to fall from the princess eyes. At the same time, Snow came flying in from the window, hoping that he arrived before his father`s guards.

"Princess! there are going to be..." said Snow when he release that Lightning`s room was all messy and there was broken object but especially a crying princess "I'm...I'm too late!" said Snow as he felt his heart split in halt.

"She...She...gone!" said Celestia as she tried to talk threw her tears "They toke her, and we don't know where they went?!"

"Princess.." said Snow as he was about to tell the princess were she was he step on a picture frame. He used his magic to see the picture, and saw it was the picture that Lightning kept dearly to her heart "I know where she is!"

"Where?!" ask Celestia not she knows that there hope that she`ll get Lightning back

"My father`s castle!" said Snow

Continue reading for The Search for Lightning Flare

**End**


	13. The search for Lightning Flare

**The lost land**

**The search for Lightning Flare**

Snow tried to tell Princess Celestia, about the ponynaping but arrived too late. Lightning as been taken by his father's guards, knowing where they were going. Snow was going to tell the princess about it, but he was slightly worried of Celestia reaction when she finds out that it was his own father behind it.

"My, father's castle!" said Snow

"Why, do you say that?" ask Celestia

"Because, I was there when my father gave the order!" said Snow

"What, did you says!" ask Celestia in shock to hear that Snow knew about it and did nothing "And, you didn't tell us?!"

"I never knew!" shouted Snow "Believe me! If I knew sooner I would have told you!"

"How could you!" shouted Celestia as she started to cry "We trusted you!"

"I'm sorry, Celestia" said Snow as he lowered his ears

"I need to tell my sister, that she gone!" said Celestia as she walk away from Snow

A few hours later Luna and Midnight came as fast as they could they didn't care

that it was day or night, all that they cared about was that Lightning was gone.

"Sister, is it true is she really gone?!" ask Luna as she really hope it wasn't true

"She is" said Celestia as she couldnt even look at her sister

"How?" ask Mid

Celestia just turn her head at Snow and Luna and Midnight knew right away who it was.

"How could you do this to us!" shouted Luna as she used the royal canterlot voice

"I didnt have anything to do with this!" shouted Snow as he back away from an anger princess

"Stop, Luna!" shouted Celestia as she stood in front of her sister and Snow "We don't have time for this!" as she started to walk out of the the main entrance "We need to find, Lightning!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" shouted Mid as she gave Snow a death look

"Please, let me come with you!" ask Snow "You don't know where the castle is!"

"NEVER!" shouted Luna while using the royal voice "You put her in this situation!"

"Luna, we need him to get to the castle" said Celestia "I don't like this either but we need him"

"Just don't let your guards down!" said Mid as she stared at him

The next morning Celestia, Luna, Midnight and Snow were ready to leave to Snow's homeland.

"Midnight, you should stay here" said Luna as she look at her daughter

"WHAT!" shouted Mid in shock "Why?!"

"If we dont come back we need somepony to raise the sun, moon and stars" explain Luna

"But, she my cousin I want to save her!" shouted Mid as she couldn't believe her ears

"Mid, please stay here if we dont save Lightning time and you get yourself hurt or worest, I wont be able to handle both of your lose. And if none of us comes back we need somepony to guid Equestria, so please stay here for me?" ask Luna as she hug her daughter in her hooves.

"Alright, mom" said Mid as she still wanted to go with them but she knew that her mother was right "You all come back with Lightning"

"We will!" said Luna as she smiled at her daughter and hug her once more

"Let's go!" said Snow while he opened his wings along with the princesses

Celestia, Luna and Snow flew miles and miles away from Canterlot, they finally arrived at the edges of Equestria borders.

"Here, we are!" said Snow while he landed "Once, we cross the griffins can do anything they want to"

"I don't care!" shouted Celestia as she fly back into the sky "Let's go!"

Meanwhile at The dark castle, Lightning woke up to see that she in a prison cell.

"Dam…..what happen?" ask Lightning while she rub her head and stood up "Where am I?"

"Welcome, Princess of The Cloud Kingdom" said a strange stallions voice

"Who, are you?" ask Lightning as she look at this figure in front of her cell "What do you want with me?"

"I am, the king of this kingdom or with you want I'm Snow's father" said the stallion while he step closer into the small shade of light "And, I need your magic!"

"My, magic?" said Lightning as she was confused on what he meant about it "Why, do you want my magic?"

"Every ruler of the cloud kingdom, haves a special magic" explain the king "It

doesn't matter if there pegasusi or unicorn, there all have this magic"

"And what about, this magic?!" demanded Lightning

"That magic, can control the most powerful creature that ever existed" said the king "A dragon"

"A dragon?" said Lightning as she never heard about this powerful dragon

"But, he's is not easy to control many of your ancestor couldn't fully control it" continue the king "Until your parents came to power"

"My parents could control this dragon!" said Lightning as she was very surprised about her parent's ability.

"Not just control it, they were friends with it" said the king

"So, why do you want me?!" ask Lightning once more

"Because, you have that ability as well!" shouted the king "And, you going to use it to defeat my enemies and destroy many lands!"

"Well, to bad I'm never going to use my magic for that!" shouted Lightning as she stared at the king

"I suspect you meant says that!" said thee king while he walk back and fore around the cell "I'm giving you two choices you use your magic to control the dragon and I will let you save one kingdom. Or I'll take your magic and destroy every single kingdom that exists! I'll let you think of it" said the king as he left the prison.

Snow, Celestia and Luna cross miles and miles of the griffins' territory without being caught; they finally arrived at Snow's homeland.

"The castle is over that mountain" as Snow pointed with his hoof "Don't use any magic or my father will know, you here and you'll be killed"

"Alright" said Luna as she followed Snow and Celestia

Lightning finally made her decision and let the guard know she wanted to talk to him

"Master, she made her decision" shouted the guard while he bought Lightning in chains to the throne room.

"So, what I've you decide?" ask the king while he motion the guard to leave "Any chose you make, benefits me"

"I'll control the dragon, as long as Equestria is not destroyed" ask Lightning as she didn't even look at him.

"I only said a kingdom, not a land" said the king "The princess of the loud kingdom! Of course"

"So, where is this dragon?" ask Lightning as she felt ashamed to being part of the fate of many kingdoms.

"I'll tell you where, when it's needed" said the king "Now, go back to your cell!"

Lightning return to her cell and she started to wait for that fateful day

"I don't even know, how to control it" as she thought to herself while she walk

around in her cell "How, I am I suppose to control a dragon?!"

Snow, Celestia and Luna finally saw the castle in the distance

"Here, my father's castle" said Snow as he watch the castle with Celestia and Luna

"How, are we going to get in?" ask Celestia "The castle is surrounded by guards"

"We, could fly over them" suggested Luna as she opened her wings and started to fly

"No! there guards on the roof and you'll be killed on the spot!" said Snow while he stop Luna before she could take off "Ill says you're my prisoners and I'm taking you to the prison, that way you won't get kill on the spot"

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Celestia as she started to walk down the mountain

Snow put chains on Celestia and Luna; all three of them walk towards the castle with little suspicion. They finally arrived at the main door when they were stop by a guard.

"I'll do all the talking, so don't says a word" whispered Snow as they were a prochain by the guard

"Prince Snow, who are them?" ask the guard as he stared at the princesses "Is that Princess Celestia and Luna!"

"Indeed, they are" said Snow as he smiled at them "I caught them, around the castle"

"I suppose, they here to save that princess" said the guard as he extended his hoof to take the chains from Snow

"I'll take them" said Snow as he bought the chain closer to him "If, I'm going to like my father don't you think I should do it?"

"Yea, it's a perfect way so you can learn" said the guard as he put his hoof down

"Do, you know what going to happen to that princess?" ask Snow as he and the princesses wanted to know

"Why, do you want to know that?" ask the guard as he started to get suspicion "You, should already know that!"

"I was out training and working on my magic" said Snow as he quickly made an excuse "I was most likely, not there when my father told you"

"She, going to control the dragon and destroy all the lands we want" said the guard

as he was no longer suspicion of the prince "The funny part is, that the king promise to spear one kingdom. And she chose Equestria! How stupid is that!"

Celestia and Luna both look at each with small tears coming down.

"Very stupid!" shouted Snow while he giggled "Is my father going to keep it?"

"Of course not!" shouted the guard as he started to laugh "The master, wants the power for myself once he removes her magic is a goner!"

"My father, is the greatest king ever!" shouted Snow "I should bring this prisoners to their cell" said Snow as he opened the doors and walk inside with the laughter of the guard still continuing on laughing.

"There, going to kill her!" said Celestia while she removed her chains "We, must save her before that happens!"

"Sister, did you hear Lightning didn't choose Canterlot but all of Equestria!" said Luna as she whips some tears away.

"I know, sister she as a kind heart" said Celestia as she shad some tears "Come on!"

"Let`s hurry!" said Snow as he guided the princesses to the cells

Continue reading for I won`t lose you

**End **


	14. I won't lose you

**Lost Land**

**I won't lose you**

Snow, Luna and Celestia arrive at the dark Kingdom to go and bring back Lightning. They fought through many guards who didn't show much resistance, which Celestia and Luna thought it was a strange reaction by them. They finally arrive to the prison and found Lightning`s cell.

"Lightning!" said Celestia as she was over joined to see her daughter "Hold on!" as she open the door with the key of one of the guards.

"Mom!" shouted Lightning as she was happy to see her "You found me!"

"Of course, we did" said Luna as she join in the hug of Celestia and Lightning "Now, we must leave!"

"Agree, sister" said Celestia

"This way!" shouted Snow as he led the trio out of the prison

Snow led Celestia, Luna and Lightning out of the prison to the castle grounds, as they were about to make their escape suddenly a barrage of dark crystals fell from the sky.

"What`s going on?!" shouted Snow as he recognize his father`s crystals

"I'm not letting you escape, not with the princess" said the dark king "I will have you!"

"Why, so you can kill her!" shouted Snow as he never understood his father`s planes until now "You, just want her magic and nothing else!"

"I need her magic, to destroy this land and every single one on this planet!" said the king as he smile and laugh "Now, you have two choices give me the princess and live or keep her and die?"

"You're not getting her!" shouted Luna "And you never, will!"

"Very well" said the king as he grinned "Then you will pay the price!"

The dark king eyes turn green with dark flames around it, he threw a barrage of dark crystals at them, quickly Celestia used a barrier spell to protect them. But one of the crystals manages to enter the barrier and hit Lightning in the shoulder.

"Lightning!" said Luna in shock as she saw it all "Are you, okay?" as she tried to remove the crystal from Lightning`s shoulder.

"I'm fine!" said Lightning "Leave it! I won't give anything that he could use against us!"

"We must find refuge!" shouted Snow

"Ill release the barrier, but we must find refuge fast!" shouted Celestia as she increase the magic for the barrier

"You`ll never leave here!" shouted the dark king "Not alive!" as he fired another wave of crystals.

"Now!" shouted Celestia as she remove the barrier, the moment she release the barrier everypony flew away before any crystal could hit them. Celestia and Luna found refuge is hiding a large boulder. Lightning and Snow found these be hide a half broken, as Snow was watching for the next wave of attack he suddenly felt something drip on his back hoof.

"Lightning?" ask Snow as he turn around to see that Lightning`s wound was bleeding "Lightning! You shoulder"

"Its...it's nothing!" said Lightning as she tried to stop the bleeding with her hoof "We must stop, him no matter what!"

"But! What about you?" asks Snow in a worried tone "You could bleed to death?!"

"No...I won!" shouted Lightning as she used her magic on herself to stop the bleeding "Now let's, finish this!"

"Princess!" shouted the dark king "You're injured! Surrender and your friends can leave!" as he prepared another wave of crystals.

"Stay, here!" said Snow as he left his refuge to join Celestia and Luna "Don't move!"

Snow, left his refuge before his father was able to attack with his next wave of crystals.

"Okay, here the plan" said Snow "We need a diversion so that I can get close enough to my father. When I'm close enough I can use a spell that removes his magic, but it will only be about five minutes. After that he must kill him or he will destroy us, and not just my land but Equestria too will fall"

"Alright" said Luna "I'll be the decoy!" as she opened her wings

"No, sister!" said Celestia "I'll be the decoy!"

"But, why?!" ask Luna while she folded her wings "Equestria, needs you!"

"They do, but you are the only one who knows medical care" explain Celestia "You can take care of, Lightning`s shoulder"

"But, sister?!" said Luna as she watch her sister fly off to distract the dark king "You better not fail!" said Luna as she stared at Snow, and left to join Lightning.

"I won't!" said Snow as he left the refuge to sneak be hide his father

Celestia, flew towards The Dark King which he attach her with waves and waves of dark crystals. She defected them with her barrier spell, while Snow was getting closer and closer to his father. While Luna, was using her magic to heal Lighting`s shoulder. While Luna, is healing Lightning`s shoulder she told her about the plan and her mother`s sacrifice.

"What!" shouted Lightning "Why, would she do that?!"

"I do not know, why my sister would act like this" said Luna "I believe is to protect, you"

"Mother!" said Lightning as she watch her mother`s resisted against the attacks of the dark king

Snow finally got close enough to his father, to cast his spell. But he wanted his father to see him cast it, so he revealed himself to me while he was preparing to throw another wave of crystals. With joy that her mother was safe Lightning and Luna came out of their refuge and flew up to Celestia.

"Well, my own son is a hero" said the king as he wasn't intimidated by him "You're useless to me!"

"I'm not useless!" shouted Snow as his horn stated to glow "Farewell, father" said snow as he cast his spell on his father. Snow watches his magic around his eyes fading away and his horn as well. Snow was ready to make the final act to save his land and Equestria, but his father had one last surprise.

"I not leaving, until I bring the princess of Equestria with me!" shouted the dark king as his horn had a weak glow of magic but enough to fire ten crystals.

"Watch out!" shouted Snow as he watch the crystals fly towards Celestia and Luna

Lightning saw the crystals heading towards her mother and aunt, she quickly flew towards them and push them out of the crystals range. But she got hit by six crystals where the four others miss her, Lightning manages to stop her fall but her vision was started to get blurry. Lightning couldn't flap her wings any longer, when she blackout and was falling towards the ground. Celestia, Luna and Snow watch in horror as Lightning had six crystals in her body.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Celestia while she watch her daughter body "HOLD, ON!" shouted Celestia as she quickly flew towards her.

Celestia caught Lightning right before her badly injured body hit the ground, Celestia lay Lightning`s head on her hoof while Luna quickly started to use her healing spell.

"DAM!" shouted the dark king "She, wasn't suppose to die!"

"Shut up!" shouted Snow as he felt tears coming down

"Your crying for her?!" ask the king "I should be crying! Without her all my planes are over!"

Snow stare turn into dark, he took his father head and twisted it. Killing his`s father in a instead but snow didn't regret it in fact he was proud of it. Snow quickly rushes over to the badly injured alicorn.

"Lightning!" shouted Snow as he could no longer see her orange coat

"Its...its...just like last time!" cried Celestia as the memories of Radius and Arena death appeared "How...how...could...I let this happen to them...and their daughter...it should have been me!"

"Sister! It meant not be too late!" said Luna as she cried as well "If we can get her to Canterlot, in time!"

"HURRY!" shouted Celestia as she used her magic to carry Lightning

"I'll help!" shouted Snow as tears were falling down his cheek

"You, wont!" shout Luna "Cause of you! she dying, you`ve help enough!" said Luna as she quickly followed her sister

Celestia and Luna flew as fast as they could back to Canterlot, while they flew Luna never stop her healing spell. Which gave them anther minute more to save Lightning`s life. As they finally saw Canterlot in the distance, they saw the royal guards doing a training excise.

"GUARDS!" shouted Luna "QUICKLY, RETUN TO CANTERLOT AND GET THE HOSPITAL READY!"

The guards didn't ask any question and all flew back to Canterlot with a great speed. When Celestia and Luna arrived at Canterlot`s hospital, the doctors and nurses were waiting for them and were informed about the situation.

"Quickly! bring her" shouted the doctor while he watch Celestia place Lightning on the bed, he quickly check her pulse "Its weak!" said the doctor as he quickly bought Lightning to be operate.

"It's all up to them, sister!"Said Luna as she watches with her sister the doctors bringing Lightning away.

"MOM!" shouted Mid as she ran in the hospital "Is…is….it true?!" as she hope it wasn't her cousin

"It is, Mid" said Luna as she look at her sister in a worried look

"Aunty, are you alright?" ask Mid

"I...I...need to wash my hooves!" said Celestia as she stared at her bloodly hooves.

"Aunty?" said Mid as she look at her aunt leave to the bathroom

"Mid, not now" said Luna

Continue Reading for We love you

**End**


	15. We love you

**The Lost Land **

**We love you  
**  
Lightning as been rushed to the operating room, to remove the crystals and save her life. Luna order for the royal guards to protect the hospital and let nopony inside. Meanwhile Celestia went to the bathroom to wash her body hooves, while Celestia was washing her hooves Luna came in to the bathroom to talk with her sister.

"Sister" said Celestia as she walk in the bathroom and stand next to Celestia

"Its...it's all my fault!" said Celestia "I let Radius and Arena do the same thing, I promise myself that I would do the same mistake!"

"Sister, I promise myself the same" Said Luna while she hugs her sister "I don't not know why, this happen to Lightning and her parents. But what I do know is that Lightning, Radius and Arena loved us, that they wouldn't want to see us hurt"

"But, why!" ask Celestia "I need, to check on Lightning" said Celestia while she walk out of the bathrooms.

"Sister!" said Luna while she watch leave the bathroom

Celestia return to the waiting room, as she arrived at the waiting room she saw Snow.

"Celestia!" said Snow as he walk up to her "I need, to talk to you?"

"You!" shouted Celestia as she suddenly punch Snow in the face "If she dies, I'll make you regret the day you came to Equestria!"

"Sister!" shouted Luna as she was walking back from the bathroom to see her sister hit Snow "Guards!"

The guards that were in the waiting room, all rush to Snow and put him on his hooves.

"Celestia, I came here to tell you..." said Snow as he tried to explain what happen at his father`s castle but was interrupted.

"I don't! Want to hear it!" shouted Celestia while she walk pass Snow and sat down on a chair.

"Guards, take Snow and bring him in another waiting room!" ordered Luna as she knew that her sister didn't need to see Snow at this moment.

"Yes, princess!" shouted the guards as they bought away from the princesses

"Sister..." said Luna when suddenly the doctor come in

"Well?!" ask Celestia "How, is she?!"

"She, stable" said the doctor "We manage to remove all of the crystals, and were able to replace all of the blood that she lost. She had two damaged organs, a broken hoof, and small crystals in her neck and a broken wing. But we fix her damaged organs, remove all of the crystals and put her hoof in a cast."

"Can, we see her?" ask Celestia as she was relive to hear that she`ll be alright

"Yes, but only for a few minutes" said the doctor "She needs to rest"

Celestia and Luna walk to Lightning`s room, as they walk in the saw Lightning with bandages all over her mid section, her neck and a cast on her hoof.

"Mom, Aunty" quietly said Lightning

"Lightning, how are you doing?" ask Celestia as she and Luna went to the sides of her bed.

"Fine, but it stills hurt" said Lightning as she tried to smile but couldn't cause of the pain "Your not hurt?"

"No, we`re not" said Celestia as she smile at her sister

"Thanks, to you! we`re not" said Luna

"That`s good, mo..." said Lightning when suddenly her heart stop

The doctor and nurse, rush in Lightning`s room and push Princes Celestia and Luna out of the way. Celestia and Luna watch from the window of the door, saw the doctor doing CPR and trying to restart her heart.

"We`re, losing her!" shouted the doctor

"I can't, watch this!" shouted Celestia as she moved away from the window

Lightning, closed her eyes and saw black when suddenly there was a flash of light. Lightning walk towards the light, and saw The Cloud Kingdom in its glory.

"What`s going on?" ask Lightning as she knew that her kingdom was in urines "Where, am I?"

"The Cloud Kingdom, before you were born" said a stallion voice

"What, impossible?!" ask Lightning while she was looking around "Where, are you?!"

"We been, waiting for this moments for many years" said a mare voice "Adelind"

"Adelind? who that" ask Lightning as she suddenly saw two figures in the distance "What are you doing, here"

The two figures as got closer, to reveal two alicorns! The two alicorns walk closer to lightning with smiles on their faces.

"Are...you...my..." ask Lightning as she recognize the two alicorns from the photo "Parents!"

"Adelind, we`ve miss you" said Arena "So much!"

"We`re so sorry, that we couldn't be with you!" said Radius "We`ve watch you, every single day of your life"

"But...how?" ask Lightning as she didn't understand what was happening "How can you be here? you`ve died...!" suddenly Lightning understood why she could her dead parents "I'm...I'm...dead!"

"We, wanted to meet you but not this soon" said Arena as she started to cry "Why, did you do that?!"

"What, do you mean?!" ask Lightning

"You protected Celestia, from that wave of crystal!" said Radius "You, did the same thing as we did!"

"Why?!" ask Arena while more tears were falling down her cheeks "We, never wanted you! To have the same fate as we did!"

"Because, I didn't want to see that happen to her!" shouted Lightning "She, raised me! I didn't want to see her die!" as she felt tears coming down "She raised me as her own! because you weren't there!"

"Adelind" said Radius

"And its, Lightning!...Lightning Flare!" shouted Lightning "That`s the name, she gave me when she found me alone in that castle!"

"Lightning, we`re so sorry!" said Radius as he walk closer to Lightning "We, never wanted to leave you or die before we could get a chance to raise you!"

"Than why, why did both of you had to leave?" ask Lightning as she whips off her tears

"We wanted you to live a world of peace, but Sombra had force us to make the most difficult choice we ever had to make" explain Radius

"What is it?" ask Lightning

"Both of us die, or he would take you and do horrible things to you" said Arena "We chose our deaths, so you wouldn't have to live the most horrible life that could exists"

"So, you sacrifice your lives so I can live a better one?" ask Lightning with a shock look on her face after hearing the choices her parents had to make.

"We did, but it was a choice that we didn't think twice" said Arena while she smile at Lightning.

Lightning started to cry and hug her parents; both Radius and Arena were over joyed to see Lightning as a young mare. But sadden that they weren't there when she was growing up that they miss her first steps, first words, first flight and much more. But the what made them even more sad then missing the wonderful life that they could had have, was that their daughter died to young and in the same way as they did.

"I love you, Mom and Dad!" said Lightning as she tightens her grip around her parents.

When suddenly, Lightning started to glow

"What`s going on?" ask Lightning as she back away from her parents and look at her hoof.

"Its not your time" said Radius "Your going back to, Celestia"

"But, what about you?" ask Lightning as the light around her got brighter "Are you going to stay here?"

"We are going to move on towards the light, but we will always be watching you" said Arena while she started to cry "Lightning, we love you so much! live your life and enjoy every moment of it"

"We will always be with you, Lightning" said Radius "Please don't try and avenge us" ask Radius as tears were falling from his eyes "We don't want to see you, take a vengeful life it won't bring you anything"

"And one last thing" said Arena as she watch her precious daughter getting brighter and was fading "Find love, have a family and thank Celestia for taking such great care of you"

"I will, Mom" said Lightning as she smile at her mother "I won't, Dad" as she turn to her father and smile at him "I love you, so much"

"We, love you too!" said Arena "We will be waiting for you, when its time"

Radius and Arena watch their daughter shed tears and disappear, they both smile at each other and walk towards the light that was in the same direction were Lightning disappear. Lightning woke up in her hospital bed, with her mother and aunt on each side of her.

"Mom, aunty?" ask Lightning as her vision was a little blurry "Is that, you?"

"Lightning!" shouted Celestia as she smile the biggest smile in her life "We thought, you would never wake up"

"You, were dead for five minutes and in a coma for a week" said Luna as she whip her tears "I'm so happy, you safe"

"Thank you, aunty Luna" said Lightning as she smile back at her aunt "Mom"

"Yes, lightning?" ask Celestia as she got closer to her daughter

"Radius and Arena, thank you for taking such good care of me" said Lightning as she watch her mother`s reaction to the names.

"You saw them!" said Celestia in a shock tone

"I did!" said Lightning as she started to cry while she remembered her parents "Let me, start from the beginning..."

Continue Reading for You`re banish from Equestria!

**End**


	16. You are banish from Equestria!

**The Lost Land**

**You are banish from Equestria!**

After two weeks, Lightning was fleeing much better than before. The doctors removed the bandages from her neck, but they didn't want her to move much in fear that her wounds would reopen. She got many visits from her mother, Aunt, her cousin but none from Snow. When one day when Lightning came back from an x - ray, Snow was in her room waiting for her return.

"Snow!" said Lightning while she was push in her room "It's nice to see you"

"It is!" said Snow as he waited for the nurse to leave "I can see you much better now" as he approach her bed when the nurse left.

"Yea, I heal fast" said Lightning as she smile at him "So, where have you been?"

"At my father`s old castle" said Snow as immediately his face become sadden "I...I...was cleaning where you got hurt"

"You didn't have too" said Lightning as she felt his pain and guilt "How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine but you're not!" said Snow with a guilty look on his face "If only I hadn't told my father about you! None of this would have happen!"

"Snow..." as Lightning was about to tell something to Snow, they were interrupted by a royal guard.

"Princess...!" Said the guard as he suddenly saw the stallion who almost got the princess killed "You! How dear you return!" shouted the guard as he ran towards the princess bed "You, will not hurt her!"

"No! I didn't come for that!" shouted Snow as he remembers the last time a guard caught him with the princess.

"You are under arrest!" shouted the guard as he turn Snow around and hoofcuff him

"Wait!" shouted Snow

"Guard!" shouted Lightning "Release him!" ordered Lightning as she used her magic to get the attention of the guard.

"But, princess?!" ask the guard as he couldn't understand why the princess would let him go free "He almost got you killed!"

"He did not! I did" said Lightning as she tried to get out of bed "I Almost got myself killed, not him! ME" shouted Lightning as she tried to stand in front of the guard.

"Princess, you need to go back in bed" Said the guard while he used his magic to support the princess.

"No, I don't need your help!" said Lightning while she used her magic to counteract the guard`s "I can do it myself "

As Lightning was trying to go back in bed, she suddenly trip off a wire. Snow caught it before the guard and rush over to her, in time to catch her before she fell on the ground. At the same time Celestia and Midnight along with three other guards walk in to see Snow holding Lightning in his hooves.

"Lightning!" shouted Celestia while she rushed over to Lightning and toke her out of Snow`s hooves "What, happen?!" ask Celestia while she put Lightning back in her bed.

"Nothing, Mom" said Lightning as she didn't want to get Snow in more trouble "I trip over that wire and Snow caught me don't worry look I'm fine!"

"Why are you here?!" demanded Mid as she push Snow with her hoof

"I just came to visit!" explain Snow

"Well you did!" shouted Mid "Now you can leave!"

"Mid!" said Lightning "Please stop it"

"He got you injured!" said Mid as she didn't lose her glance at Snow

"I'm just fine" said Lightning as she tried to comfort her family

"No, you're not!" said Celestia as she pointed to Lightning mid section "Your wounds reopened"

"What?!" said Lightning while she look at her mid section to see that her badges were stain with blood "I...I didn't even felt it?!"

"Guard! get a doctor" ordered Celestia

"Yes, highness" shouted the gaud as he left the room

"Now, why is he here?!" ask Celestia as she turns around to face Snow "What are you, doing here?!"

"I just wanted to talk with her!" said Snow as he was suddenly surrounded by Celestia`s guards

"Really! Why?!" ask Celestia as she had a ager in her tone

"I feel guilty! for what happened in my father`s castle!" said Snow "And it's my fault, that she ever got caught by him"

"It is your fault!" said one of the guards "You, should have kept your mouth shut"

"Guard!" shouted Lightning "Watch your tongue, he is from royalty"

"I'm sorry, your highness" said the guards while he bowed to the princess

"Snow, maybe you should leave for now" suggested Lightning

"Yea, I better leave" said Snow as he didn't want to situation with Celestia and the guards to get worst.

After two months later, Lightning almost complete healed from her wounds but her one of her hooves was still broken. Beside her hoof her injures on her mid section heal along with her wing, the doctors gave the green light to let Lightning fly. Finally release from the hospital and can go back home. Snow was planning on picking up Lightning from the hospital, but changed his mind knowing that Celestia would and that she would mostly get him arrested.

"Here your highness, let me take your bags" said a guard that was with her and Celestia

"Alright" said Lightning while she opened her wings ready to fly back to Canterlot

"Lightning, you're not flying back" said Celestia as she used her wing to press on Lightning's

"Why not?!" ask lightning "The doctor, said I could and that I was all healed up"

"You will not fly" said Celestia while she used her magic to lift Lightning off the ground and on her back "You can practice, back at the castle"

"Fine!" shouted Lightning as she didn't want to fight with her mother

Celestia, Lightning and the guard all flew back to the castle.

"Can, I jump off or are you going to use your magic?!" ask Lightning while her mother folded her wings.

"You will not! Your hoof is still broken" said Celestia while she used her magic to lower Lightning to the ground.

"I'm, going to my room" said Lightning while she limps towards the castle

"Lightning, do you need help going to your room?" ask Celestia

"No, I'll be fine" said Lightning as she used a teleportation spell

"Guard, I want extra security around Lightning's room and don't let Snow Storm near her!" ordered Celestia as she walk towards the castle as well.

"Gladly, princess" said the guard as he ran off

Later that night as ordered by Celestia, the security around the castle double and everypony that wish to enter the castle was search or denied. Snow wanted to see Lightning again, but he knew about the double security. Snow waited for night for the castle to go to bed, so he could see Lightning. Snow manages to pass the guards that were posted around the windows, and fly to Lightning room.

"Snow?" ask Lightning while she walks in her room to see a figure "Is that you?"

"Lightning, please don't call your guards!" ask Snow while he walks closer to Lightning "I need to talk to you!"

"I won't call them, Snow" said Lightning as she turn on the lights "What, did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to know, that I never knew my father's intention" said Snow as he couldn't stop staring at Lightning's scars and cast "If I only knew! I would have never told him about you, and you would have never gotten hurt!" said Snow as tears started to fall from his cheeks.

"Snow" said Lightning while she whip his tears with her wing "I never thought it was your fault, you didn't know about your father's plan and it's not your fault. Stop thinking of my injuries were caused by you and don't bring yourself down, you came to save me, if you would have never came. Well I don't know what would have happen if you haven't"

"You, truly think that way?" ask Snow as he got closer to Lightning

"I do!" said Lightning as she got closer to Snow "Now, stop feeling guilty about all this"

"Alright, Lightning" said Snow as he was about to kiss Lightning, they were suddenly interrupted by Celestia, Luna and the royal guards.

"HALT!" shouted the guards as he pushed Snow from Lightning

"How, dear you return!" shouted Luna as she walk in front of Lightning "Why, did you came here?"

"I just wanted to talk" said Snow as his glance never left Lightning's

"Well, you talk!" shouted Celestia "Now, leave!"

"I won't leave!" shouted back Snow "It's not my fault and I should be free to see, Lightning whenever I want to!"

"Mom, aunty!" shouted Lightning as she tried to walk in between her aunt and Snow "Stop it!" shouted Lightning when she suddenly lost her balance and fell onto the floor.

"Lightning!" said Snow as he quickly rushed over to her "Are, you alright?" as he help Lightning to get up. When suddenly she was surrounded by a yellow magic and was lifted off the ground.

"Don't! touch her!" shouted Celestia while she bought Lightning closer to her and away from him "Leave, right NOW!"

"I will not, leave I am going to stay and see if Lightning alright!" said Snow

"Very, well you lift me no choice" said Celestia while she put Lightning back on the ground "Snow Storm, you are banish from Equestria!"

"MOM!" shouted Lightning in shock "Snow!"

"LEAVE!" shouted Luna as she used the Canterlot voice

"It's okay, Lightning" said Snow while he opened his wings "I'll come back" thought Snow before he flew off.

"Snow" said Lightning while she watch Snow fly back home

Continue reading for Snow returns

**End**


	17. Snow's return

**The lost land**

**Snow's return**

Many years as pass since Snow's banishment and Lightning 's wounds have long healed, her aunt unfortunately become Nightmare Moon. And was force be banish to the moon by her own mother, Midnight was horrified by the news. Along the years Lightning saw many ponies she knew die the guards, Mr. Bake and many citizens. As before many stallions across the land all came to ask, Lightning's hoof in marriage. But as before she turns them all down, which didn't stop them on trying. Lightning and Celestia waited a thousand years for her mother, to find her mother's student and one day as Lightning was walking in the castle she saw the young filly.

"Hello, there" said Lightning as she walk up to the little filly

"Hello" said the little filly as she whip her nose and bowed

"What's your name?" ask Lightning as she patted the young filly on the head

"My name is Twilight Sparkle" answered Twilight

"Twilight, what's the matter?" ask Lightning as she sat down in front of her

"I lost my doll and I went to find her but now I don't know where I am!" said Twilight

"Don't cry" said Lightning as she stood up and help the little filly "Let's go and find her doll, together!"

"Alright!" said Twilight "Thank you, princess!"

"Call me, Lightning" said Lightning while she smile at the filly

Twilight and Lightning had a very close relationship from that encounter as the years passed Twilight grew into the mare she was. The day came when Twilight left Canterlot to go to Ponyville and meet her friends and release her aunt from her curse. Lightning watch her friend accomplish many things when she move to Ponyville, Discord, Chrysalis, becoming an alicorn and the crystal Empire. Two years as pass since Twilight's coronation which she discovered what was in the box and she saved her mother and aunt. One day when Lightning was taken over the throne for her mother when she was at some meeting in Manehatten when one of the guards came to see her with a message.

"Princess, somepony request to see you" said the guard

"Who, is it?" ask Lightning as she stood up from her mother's throne

"They didn't say there name" said the guard "Should, I let them in?"

"Yes" said Lightning as she was curious on whom the pony was

The guard left the throne room and came back with this pony

"Hello, princess" said the stallion "It's, been a while"

"It's…..it's you!" said Lightning in a surprise tone while she walks towards him

"Princess, you know this pony" ask the guard as he looks at him

"Yes, can you please leave us some time alone" ask Lightning

"Of course, princess" said the guard as he left the throne room

"Snow….Strom" said Lightning "Is, that really you?!"

"Yes, I've miss you" said Snow as he hug Lightning

"I've, miss you too" said Lightning "What have you been doing, these last thousands of years?"

"I've, went back to my father's castle and fix the problems there" said Snow "So, what have you been doing?"

"Not, much for a good motion of the thousands of years but these last three years were quite interesting" said Lightning "Come on, I'll tell you all about it!" said Lightning as she led Snow out of the throne room.

"Wait! What about your mother?!" ask Snow knowing that he was still banish "The guards don't know I'm banish but your mother does"

"She not here! She went to Manehatten" said Lightning "And left me the throne so I'm princess of Equestria for a few days"

"Oh! Well then led away" said Snow as he smile at her and followed her out the throne room

Lightning told Snow about all about the adventures of Twilight, unknowing to Lightning her mother was returning to the castle early.

"Lightning?" ask Celestia as she was surprise to see that Lightning wasn't on the throne "Where are you?" ask Celestia as she walks around the room "Guard"

"Yes, your highness" ask the guard

"Do you know where my daughter went?" ask Celestia as she knew his post is in the throne room.

"She with a stallion" said the guard "I believe they went over there?"

"Come with me!" said Celestia as she walk towards the direction that he pointed

Celestia and the guard walk around the castle but didn't find her daughter or this stallion she was with, when suddenly they heard laughter from the library.

"Very funny, Snow" said Lightning while she was still laughing

"Lightning, do you remembered that night when I was banish" ask Snow

"I do" said Lightning "What, about it?"

"We…we…..we almost kiss" said Snow as he was blushing

"Oh!" said Lightning in surprise as she never thought about that night "Yea I guess we did, I can't believe you remembered that night it was so many years ago"

"I always thought about that moment, Lightning" said Snow as his face became even redder "I…I always had feelings for you"

"You do!" said Lightning as she was surprise that he loved her "Snow….I…I…."

Suddenly there were once more interrupted by Celestia and the royal guard.

"HALT!" shouted the guard as he rush over to Snow "Come with me!" said the guard as he pushed Snow away from Lightning.

"Snow!" said Lightning in shock

"SNOW!" said Celestia in surprise to see the same stallion she banish "What, are you doing here!"

"I wanted to talk to her" said Snow

"You were banish from Equestria!" shouted Celestia "Guard! Arrest him!"

"Yes, your highness" said the guard as he put the hoofcuff on him

"Mom, stop it!" shouted Lightning "Guard, release him!"

"Yes, your highness" said the guard as he toke out the key to release Snow

"Don't!" shouted Celestia

"Do it!" shouted Lightning

"Princesses, do I release him or not?!" ask the guard as he was very confused of both princesses shouted at him.

"You will not release him!" shouted Celestia "I'm princess of Equestria! And you will obey me!"

"Yes, your highness" said the guard as he bought Snow out of the room and into the prison

"Mom!" shouted Lightning "Why did you do that!?"

"Did you forget what he did to you?!" ask Celestia "He almost got you killed!"

"No, he didn't! I did I almost got myself killed!" shouted Lightning "I did it to protect you and aunty!"

"Lightning, I was suppose to protect you not the other way around" said Celestia as she hug her daughter "I am grateful that you protected me but I don't want to see get hurt"

"It's not his fault" said Lightning as she wrap her hooves around her mother "Please, unbanish him"

"NO!" shouted Celestia as she walk out the room

Lightning couldn't believe her ears she really hope that her mother would change her mind after she heard what she said. The next morning Lightning decided to pay Snow a visit in his prison cell as she arrived at the prison she was stop by the guard.

"Princess, I can't allow you to enter" said the guard with his expressionless face

"On whose order?" ask Lightning as she knew who but wanted to check

"Your mother, Princess Celestia" answered the guard "She told me not to let you enter this prison"

"Let me in" said Lightning as she stared at him

"I'm sorry princess I cannot!" said the guard as he didn't realize what he was going to get himself in

"LET ME IN!" shouted Lightning as she used her magic to lift the poor Pegasus pony off the ground "And you will NOT tell anypony about this!"

"Yes….of…of…course….go right ahead!" said the guard in a scared tone

"Good!" said Lightning as she put the guard back on the ground and continued to Snow's cell

Lightning walk for a few minutes and found his cell

"It's just like when I was in a cell" said Lightning as she walk in front of his cell

"Lightning!" said Snow as he ran up to the bars

"I'm sorry Snow" said Lightning

"It's alright Lightning, I shouldn't have return" said Snow

"Don't says that I loved it that you return, these last centuries have become very boring but when you were here we had lots of fun!" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"We did!" said Snow as he has the same past like Lightning "I was banish from my homeland so I've been wondering around these lands"

"It sounds lonely" said Lightning

"It's not that bad" admitted Snow as he tried to make Lightning feel better

"Snow I…..!" said Lightning as she was once more cute off by somepony dragging her away from Snow

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow as he saw Lightning being drag away by a yellow magic "Ce…..Celestia!"

"Lightning Flare! What in Equestria are you doing here?!" demanded Celestia as she lifted her disobedient daughter

"I'm just paying a visit to Snow!" shouted Lightning in her defence "And how did you found out I was here?!"

"I may not have given you life but I've raised you since you were a filly I know you very well!" said Celestia as she started to walk out of the prison with a floating Lightning.

Celestia bought her disobedient daughter in the throne room to have a little chat

"You went to the prison and you knew very well that I don't want you to go!" said Celestia as she finally put Lightning back on the ground.

"I don't see why you put him in there?!" said Lightning as she didn't look at her mother

"You know why I did it" said Celestia

"I do and you, aunty and Mid are really happy that you banish him!" said Lightning as she threw a pillow at the wall "Mom, please unbanish him?!"

"I don't know" said Celestia "What if he tries to hurt you again?!"

"He never did, Mom" said Lightning "Please!"

"He, CAN'T be alone with you!" said Celestia as she wanted to make her happy "You must always be with a guard, when you with him!"

"Does, that mean you're going to unbanish him?!" ask Lightning

"Yes" said Celestia

"Thank you, Mom!" shouted Lightning as she kisses her on the cheek and ran off to get Snow

Lightning ran to the prison cells and found a guard in charge

"Guard, release one of the prison!" shouted Lightning as she ran to the cells

"Yes princess, which one?" ask the guard

"This one" said Lightning as she stops at Snow's cell

"Lightning!" said Snow as he was surprise to see her "What, are you doing here?"

"I came here to release you!" said Lightning as she smile at him "And you can stay here!"

"What, do you mean?" ask Snow as he knew he was banish

"I convince my mother, to unbanish you!"

"Really! Why?" asks Snow as the guard opened his cell and we walk out

"Because, you don't deserve to be in prison" said Lightning "And, if you had never came to save me or would have died over there"

"Thank you, Lightning" said Snow as he walk towards Lightning

"You're welcome, Snow" said Lightning as she kissed him on the cheek

Snow, didn't say a word and just stared at Lightning while blushing at Lightning's kiss.

"Come on, Snow" said Lightning as she smile at Snow's reaction to her kiss "You, don't want to stay here!" as she started to walk out of the prison.

Continue reading for Finally forgiving myself

**End**


	18. Finally forgiving myself

**The Lost Land**

**Finally forgiving myself**

A few days as pass since Snow was no longer banish from Equestria and a few ponies weren't so happy about Celestia decision.

"Sister, you cannot let him return!" shouted Luna

"Agree! Aunty don't let him near Lightning!" shouted Mid

"I don't like this either but I didn't so Lightning would be happy" said Celestia as she walk away from them "But we both agreed that she wouldn't be alone with him!"

"I'm not sure?!" said Luna as she look at her sister with a worried face

"Neither do I" said Mid as she glance at her mother

"We are going have to see how this is going to work out" said Celestia "Now lets not talk about this any longer

Even though Luna and Midnight do not approve of Celestia's decision they decided to give it a chance. One morning Snow went to find Lightning to ask her a very important question to her, he did get lost a bit but he finally found her with a royal guard.

"Lightning" said Snow as he saw her in the hallway with a guard

"Hello, Snow" said Snow as she dismiss the guard "Did, you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you" said Snow as he slightly blush at her "I was wondering, if you're not too busy"

"No I don't have too much work" said Lightning as she toke out a scroll that had her work on it.

"Oh that`s great!" said Snow "So I would like to know if you wanted to go to Ponyville with me?"

"Sure why not it has been a while since I saw Twilight" said Lightning while she put her scroll away "We can leave now if you want?"

"Yea, sure" said Snow

Lightning went to put her scrolls away and take a scarf and hat; she met up with Snow at the main entrance. To Snow surprise he saw that Lightning was being followed by two Pegasus guards.

"Hum, Lightning" asks Snow "Why do you have two guards with you?"

"Oh my mother removed your banishment as long as I am followed by the guards" said Lightning as she wrap her scarf tighter around her neck "Now let's go!"

Lightning, Snow and the Pegasus guards all opened their wings and headed to Ponyville. As they landed they were greeted by a surprised Twilight to see her friend with a mysterious stallion with her.

"Lightning!" said Twilight as she ran up to her and gave her a hug "I've miss you!"

"I've miss you too, Twilight!" said Lightning "How have you been?"

"I'm just fine" said Twilight "Come here for a moment!" said Twilight as she dragged Lightning closer to her face "So, who's that stallion your with?"

"He`s just a friend" said Lightning as she whispered to Twilight "Nothing, else!"

"Really! I think Cadance wouldn't say the same thing" said Twilight as she grinned at Lightning.

"I didn't come to Ponyville, so that you can test me on love" said Lightning as she smiles at Twilight and walk away "We came here to visit!"

"Alright" said Twilight "Oh, speaking of Cadance she`ll be paying a visit to Ponyville too"

"Really!" said Lightning in a joyful tone "I haven't see, Cadance in a long time"

"She, should be here?" said Twilight as she look at the sky

Twilight didn't have to wait long, she finally saw Cadance in the distance and land in front of her. While Twilight and Cadance greeted each other, Snow ask Lightning who she was to Lightning.

"Oh, she my mother`s niece well I guess you could call her niece" said Lightning as she toke a moment to think about it "In short, my mother met her in some wired space thing and turn her into an alicorn. She did the same for Twilight, anyway Cadance is her nickname"

"What`s her full title" ask Snow

"Its, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" said Lightning "And, she the Princess of..." as Lightning was about to tell Snow what kind of princess she was, there were interrupted once more.

"Lightning, haven't seen you since the coronation" said Cadance as she hug Lightning "Who`s this?"

"That`s, Snow Storm" said Lightning as she presented Snow to her "He`s from a land far from, Equestria"

"I see" said Cadance as she look into his eyes "Interesting" said Cadance as she walk away from him.

"Hello, princess Mi Amore Cadenza" said Snow as he bowed in front of her

"Please, its Cadance" said Cadance as she smile at him "So, Lightning are you here to spend the day in Ponyville?"

"Pretty much" said Lightning "How, about we all spend it together"

"Alright" said Cadance and Twilight as they both thought it was a wonderful idea to find out who this stallion is.

"Lightning, why do you have guards with you?" ask Twilight while she whispered to Lightning's ear.

"Long story, I'll tell you two one day" said Lightning as she glances at Snow

Lightning, Snow, Twilight, Cadance and along with the guards all started to walk around Ponyville. They stop at many stores and cafe shops, while Lightning was talking with Twilight. Cadance stay in the back to find out more about this Snow Storm

"So, Snow Storm how long do you know Lightning" ask Cadance while she walk beside Snow

"For a good thousands years" said Snow as he was still looking at Lightning

"Do, you know why she is being escorted by the royal guards?" ask Cadance

"Yes, it's because I almost got her killed" said Snow as he walk ahead of the princess

"What?!" said Cadance in shock that she was surprise that Lightning never motion it before "Wait, Snow!" shouted Cadance as she ran up to him.

"Snow, Cadance! Are you coming" shouted Lightning as she looks back at her friends.

"Go, on ahead we will join you later!" shouted Cadance before Snow could answer

Cadance waiting for Twilight and Lightning to be far enough so they wouldn't hear them.

"What, do you mean you almost got her killed?" ask Cadance as she couldn't believe her ears

"My father send me to find a lost princess, a princess of The Cloud Kingdom" said Snow as he was about to tell his painful story.

"Yes, I've heard about the cloud kingdom" said Cadance as she recognize the name "Some of the citizens, rebel after the lost of the king and queen. It was believed that the foal of the rulers was ponynap, that's what causes the rebels. Some of the citizens left and vowed to come back when the princess returns"

"Yes, well my father wanted to know who she was so he send me to Equestria to find her. It was rumored that she was in Canterlot, so I went there and that when I met Lightning. We spend many days on finding clues on who she was, after we search the old kingdom when we return. Princess Celestia and Luna, told the hold truth to us"

"What was it?" ask Cadance

"Lightning, is the lost princess!" said Snow as he knew there wasn't any way to say it "She, the Princess of The Cloud Kingdom"

"What! Is...Is this true!" ask Cadance as she couldn't believe that her own friend never told her.

"Yes, after that I learnt who she was I told my father. And as soon as he knew the identity of the princess, he send his guards to ponynap her. The princesses and I went after them, we manage to free her from her cell but my father attack us. We thought that we have won, but my father had one last trick he send a wave of crystals towards Celestia. And...and..."

"Snow" said Cadance as she knew it was painful to tell the story

"She, push her mother out of the way but she was in the path of the crystals!" said Snow as he started to cry.

"I never knew, that both of you went through so much pain" said Cadance as she hug Snow "That`s probably why, she never told me"

"I'll be fine" said Snow as he removed himself from Cadance "Princess Celestia, blames me for Lightning injures. She doesn't trust me anymore, that why Lightning is being escorted by the royal guards"

"Do, you blames yourself?" ask Cadance

"I do" said Snow "Lightning, told me many times that it wasn't my fault but still"

"Its, not your fault" said Cadance "I wasn't there when it all happen, but I know it's not your fault"

"But, if I hadn't told my father he would have never toke Lightning" said Snow "It, is my fault"

"Now, listen here!" shouted Cadance "It was never you fault! You need to forgive yourself!"

"I can't!" shouted Snow

Snow was so caught up in the story that they didn't notice that Lightning was hiding behind a tree. But Cadance did and Lightning knew that Cadance knew she was there.

"Snow" said Lightning as she revealed herself to Cadance and Snow

"Lightning!" said Snow in a surprise tone "How...how long were you here?"

"Long enough" said Lightning while she walks towards him and Cadance "You still think it's your fault?"

"No...well...not that much" said Snow as he turn his head around since he could look into her eyes "I know you forgave me, but I can't forgive myself"

"Snow, you can't continue living if you don't forgive yourself" said Lightning while she turn Snow`s head so he could look at her "It was thousands of years ago, I've heal from my wounds and Equestria didn't fall into your father`s hooves"

"You limp when you walk" said Snow while he glance at Lightning`s hoof "And, scares on your body"

"These, are nothing" said Lightning as she tried to cheer him up "Can, you forgive yourself for me?"

"Alright, Lightning" said Snow while he turns his head around once more "I'll try, just for you" said Snow while he smiles at her.

"What's going on?" ask Twilight while she walk towards her friends unknowing of what just happened

Cadance, Snow and Lightning all look at each other and started to laugh

"What's so, funny?" ask Twilight as she didn't understand why they were laughing

Continue reading for Friendship becomes love

**End**


	19. Friendship becomes love

**The Lost Land**

**Friendship becomes love**

Hearts warming eve was only a few days away, Canterlot and all the rest of Equestria prepared for the big event. In a late winter night Snow went out the castle to get a gift for Lightning.

"Hey Lightning, Midnight!" said Snow as he saw Lightning in a cafe shop in a beautiful decorated Canterlot "What are you doing here?"

"Snow!" said Lightning while she toke a sip of her hot chocolate "I was doing Christmas, shopping for my family with Mid! what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I just wanted to see how beautiful Canterlot is around this time" said Snow as he thought up of a good excuses "So what did you get?"

"I got a necklace for my mother and a hoof shoes for my aunt and something for my favorite cousin! I still need to get gifts for my friends" said Lightning as she pull out her gifts to show Snow and put back in the bag "Do you want to help us?"

"Sure" said Snow "Here, let me take your bags" said Snow as he used his magic to lift Lightning`s bags

"Are you sure, cousin?" whispered Mid as she stared at him with suspicion

"He won't do any harm" whispered back Lightning

"Are you ready?" ask Snow

"Yes!" said Lightning as she smiled at him

Lightning, Midnight and Snow walk around Canterlot in search of gifts for Lightning`s friends.

"Look Snow, Mid!" said Lightning while she stop at a store "Do you think Cadance would like it?"

"Yes, I think she`ll really like it" said Snow while he smile at her

"What do you know about Cadance?!" ask Mid as she stared at him with a look of death

"Guys please" said Lightning

"She'll like it!" said Mid as she smiled at her

"Alright I'll take it can you wait here for me?!" said Lightning as she walk in the store.

"Sure Lightning" said Snow as he finally got a chance to find Lightning`s gift

Snow tried to look around the stores but he was being followed by Mid which made looking for a present a bit harder then he thought. Before it went more weird they both suddenly heard somepony calling them.

"Snow, Midnight!" shouted the voice as they flew down

"Cadance!" said Snow as he was surprise to see her in Canterlot and was happy she came at that very moment "Why aren't you in the crystal empire?"

"There no problem for her to come here!" said Mid as she punch him in the arm

"I like coming here when its hearts warming eve!" said Cadance while she look around the decorated Canterlot "Are you two getting gifts?"

"Yes" said Snow

"I'm getting one for Lightning and you!" said Mid as she smiled at her "But I'm not going to buy it I'm going to make it!"

"Is it a song maybe?" ask Cadance as she wink at her

"Maybe you'll just have to find out" said Mid

"Cadance!" as they all heard Lightning voice "It's so nice to see you!" said Lightning while she hug her "Here, Happy Hearts Warming Eve!"

"Thank you, Lightning!" said Cadance while she unwrap her present "I love it!" shouted Cadance as she gave Lightning another hug "Here I got yours" as she used her magic to gave her present.

"Thank you, Cadance" said Lightning while she opened the box, as she look down at the box she was a picture frame with her, Cadance, Twilight and all of her friends "Best present ever!"

Cadance, Snow, Midnight and Lightning all stop at a hot chocolate stand when they were interrupted by a royal guard.

"Princess Lightning Flare and Princess Midnight Moon" said the guard while he folded his wings and bowed

"Yes" ask Lightning while she look at the guard and toke a sip of her hot chocolate

"Princess Celestia, as request you both to return to the castle" said the guard as he stood up "And she as ask me to escort you back"

"Very well" said Lightning while she put her cup onto the table and opened her wings "Snow, are you going to be fine with Cadance?"

"Of course I will" said Snow as he glance at her

"Come on, Mid!" said Lightning as she opened her wings

"Alright" said Mid while she stared at him as she opened her wings

"I'll see you later!" said Snow as he waved at Lightning who was flying back to the castle with the guard and her cousin.

"You love her" said Cadance while she waved at Lightning

"WHAT! No...No...I don't were just friends" said Snow as his voice had a nervous tone

"Lightning, never told you did she?" ask Cadance as she could clearly see that Snow wasn't aware of her title

"No, she didn't get the chance" said Snow

"I'm princess mi armor Cadenza or the princess of love!" said Cadance as she smile at Snow`s reaction "I knew you loved her, the moment I met you"

"How...How did you figure it out?" ask Snow as he was very surprise that she knew his secret already and that they only meet a few days ago.

"It's how you look at her you eyes gave you out" explain Cadance "I saw many ponies with that look!"

"My eyes!" said Snow as he thought that maybe she could tell him if Lightning loved him or not "Does...does Lightning have that look?"

"That you're going to have to find it out yourself" said Cadance as she started to walk away from him "Come on Snow let's find Lightning a gift!"

"Alright" said Snow as he followed Cadance

Snow and Cadance walk around Canterlot to find a perfect gift, when finally they found the perfect gift.

"Cadance, do you think shell like it?" ask Snow while he held it with his magic

"Of course shell love it!" said Cadance while she smile at him "I know another gift, you could get her!"

"What is it?" ask Snow while he walk to the pony to pay is gift

"You could tell her you love her" suggested Cadance while she watch Snow drop his gift on the counter.

"WHAT!" shouted Snow "No...I don't want to tell her what if she doesn't feel the same way?!"

"You`ll never know if you don't tell her" explain Cadance while she watch the pony wrap the gift "If you don't tell her you`ll regret for the rest of your life"

"I don't know?!" said Snow while he toke the all wrap up present and walk out of the store

"Tell her Snow you might be happy with the results" said Cadance as she smiled at him

Snow and Cadance walk around Canterlot when the time came for Cadance to go back to the Empire.

"Bye, Snow" said Cadance while she hug him "Lightning, will love your present and maybe you other one" while she wink at him.

"Bye, Cadance" said Snow "Happy Hearts Warming Eve!"

Snow watch Cadance fly away and then return to the castle, as he returns to the castle he saw Lightning outside in the gradin.

"Hey, Snow!" shouted Lightning while she watch him land and folded his wings

"Hey, Lightning" smile Snow as he toke out his present "Here I got you a gift"

"You, did! thank you" said Lightning while she used her magic to take his present and toke out his "I got you one too"

"Thank you, Lightning" said Snow while he used his magic to take the box "Here, you open your first"

"Alright" said Lightning while she ripe the wrapping paper "It's wonderful, Snow" as she look a book about The cloud kingdom "Thank you, very much!" as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Your, welcome" said Snow while his face became all red "Ill open, mine"

"Thank you, Lightning!" said Snow as he held up a snow globe of Canterlot

"Something to remind you of Canterlot" said Lightning

"Maybe, I won't leave Canterlot" said Snow as he was prepared to take the risk and tell Lightning his feelings "I...I want to stay here...for the mare I fell in love with"

"Oh, I see" said Lightning unknowing he was talking about her "Who is this lucky mare?"

"Its...it's you, Lightning" said Snow as he look into her eyes while he was still blushing "I loved you for thousands of years I've always a loved you!" said Snow while he waiting for Lightning response.

"I love you too, Snow" smile Lightning while blushing "Since, the moment you came to Canterlot! all those years ago"

"I'm so happy you feel the same" said Snow while he got closer to Lightning "I was scared that you didn't feel the same"

"Well, I hope you're not disappointed" said Lightning while she also got closer to Snow

"I'm not" said Snow as he got closer to her lips

As they were about to kiss, they suddenly heard Celestia calling Lightning.

"I have to go" said Lightning as she back way from Snow "Thank you again for the gift"

"Your welcome, Lightning" said Snow as he watch Lightning walk away from him "I love you" shouted Snow

"I love you too, Snow" said Lightning as she turn around and look at him before she left to join her mother.

Lightning arrived at the balcony to meet with her aunt, mother and cousin

"Lightning just in time!" said Mid as she wrap her wing around her cousin

"Indeed so I can give you your gift!" said Lightning as she gave a small pendent

"Thank you!" said Mid as she hugged her cousin

"What is it?!" ask Luna as she tried to see what it was

"It's both of us as fillies" said Mid as she showed her mother

"You were both so cute back then!" said Celestia

"Back then!" said Mid "You mean still!"

Celestia and Luna laugh for a good ten minutes before they turn their attention back to Mid.

"So you have a surprise for us?" ask Luna

"I do!" said Mid as she proudly smiled

Mid active her horn to move the clouds that were in her way to show the most beautiful stars in all of Equestria! Stars that nopony will ever see again in their lives so many stars that its brightness made it seems like the sun was out.

"There is just no words to describe this!" said Celestia as she admired her niece work

"This is so beautiful, Mid!" said Lightning as she couldn't move her eyes from the sky

"You have out done yourself, daughter!" said Luna as she put her hoof onto Mid's

"Thank you everypony!" said Mid "Happy hearts warming eve!"

"Happy hearts warming eve!" shouted Lightning, Luna and Celestia

"Happy hearts warming eve, Snow" whispered Lightning

Continue reading for A date with a princess of could kingdom

**End**


	20. A date with a princess of cloud kingdom

**The Lost Land**

**A date with a princess of cloud kingdom**

Three weeks pass since Hearts Warming eve and that Snow and Lightning, admitted their love to each other. Snow wanted to go on a date with Lightning but Celestia has started to prepare Lightning for ruling life. Lightning was spending most of her days signing important paper and financial business she couldn't see Snow as freely as before.

"Lightning, are you busy?" ask Snow as he stood in front of her door

"No, not much" answered Lightning as she opened the door to let Snow in "I spent a few night, doing work so I have some time free. Why do you ask usually you never came to see me when I'm working?"

"Oh! Well I wanted to know if…...well go on a date?" ask Snow as he rub his head with his hoof while blushing.

"You want to go on a date with me?" ask Lightning as she couldn't believe her ears

"Yes, I truly love you Lightning" said Snow as he look into her eyes "So do you want to go out with me?"

"I need to see if I'm free" said Lightning while she look at her big pill of papers on her desk "I hope you understand?"

"Of course, I do" said Snow while he also looks at her desk with the pils of scrolls "You can tell me you answer anytime" as he walk out of Lightning's room so she could get back to work.

"A date" as she repeated those words again

Later that night, Lightning went to see her mother to see if she could lighten her work.

"Mom" said Lightning as she walk into her room "I need to ask you something"

"Of course, Lightning" said Celestia while she put her quill away and she turn her attention to her daughter "What is it?"

"Can you lighten my work load?" ask Lightning while she sat down next to her mother "So, I could get more free time?"

"Is, there a there a reason why?" ask Celestia as she thought it was weird that she would ask of it all of a sudden "Maybe, I'll let you if I know the reason"

"Oh, well…Snow ask me if I wanted to go on a date" said Lightning while she slightly blush at the thought "And, I want to have at least a day off"

"I see" said Celestia as she didn't like thought of her daughter with that stallion, when suddenly she got a perfect idea "Ill, remove some of your work load"

"What! Really, why?" ask Lightning as she wonder why her mother is letting her go with Snow on a date "What's the reason?"

"There no reason, you should go and have some fun" said Celestia while she smiled at her "Go on a date with Snow"

"But, you don't like Snow in fact you would have put him in prison centuries ago!" as Lightning gave her mother a suspicion look.

"I don't hate him, go on this date with him" said Celestia while she waved her hoof at her

"Alright, thanks mom" said Lightning while she got up and walk out of her room

The next day while Lightning was walking in the hallway, she saw Snow walking in his room

"Snow!" shouted Lightning as she ran to his room "Snow, wait!"

"Lightning!" said Snow as he was surprise to see her and not at her desk working "Your, not working?"

"No, my mother gave me a day off" explains Lightning as they both stood in front of his room "So, I can go on our date!"

"Wait! You said our" said Snow as he smiled with joy "Does that mean you're going to go on a date with me?!"

"Of course, I am! I wouldn't have ask my mother to get a day off if I wasn't going to" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"That's great!" shouted Snow as he jump with joy "How, about tomorrow night in Canterlot?"

"I'll see you there!" said Lightning while she smiled at him and went back to her room

The next day, Lightning went to meet up with Snow in Canterlot

"Hey, Lightning" said Snow as he waited for in front of the main entrance

"Hey, Snow!" smiled Lightning while she walk with Snow to start their date "Where, should we go?"

"Ice skating!" said Snow while used his magic to take a pair of ice skates "Do you skate, princess?"

"No, I can't skate" admitted Lightning "I lived for centuries and I can't skate!"

"Well, that alright I can teach you!" said Snow as he smiled at her

Snow and Lightning went to a ice rink with a small hill, their put on their skates and went on the ice

"I don't think I can do this!" said Lighting as she started to wobble on the ice "How, about we do a snowpony?" suggested Lightning as she suddenly fall onto the ice.

"No, today the princess is going to learn how to skate!" said Snow as he help Lightning up on her hooves "Here, try to move two hooves at the same time"

"Alright" said Lightning as she tried to do what Snow said "Hey, I'm starting to get the hang of this!"

"There, you go see it's not too hard!" said Snow as he watches Lightning skate

"Wait, how do I stop?!" ask Lightning as she suddenly to go faster and faster

"Extended one of your hoof!" shouted Snow as he tried to catch up with her on his skates

"MOVE!" shouted Lightning as she went faster and faster

Lightning was heading to a tree when she was suddenly caught by somepony

"Thank you" said Lightning as she removed herself from this pony grip and flew off the ice

"You're welcome, Princess" said the stallion while he opened his wings and followed her, while he couldn't stop looking at this beautiful princess "Princess, do you want to go and get a hot chocolate with me?"

"Thank you, for the offer but I can't" said Lightning as she started to remove her skates

"Lightning, are you alright?" shouted Snow while he flew towards her and started to remove his skates.

"I'm just fine, Snow" said Lightning while she glance at him

"That's good to hear!" said Snow as he suddenly notice the Pegasus "Hello, who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, princess" said the Pegasus as he ignored Snow "I'm, Pluto"

"Well Pluto, thank you for the offer but I must refuse" said Lightning as she started to walk away from him.

"Wait!" said Pluto as he grab Lightning's wing and pulled her closer to him

"Hey, buddy!" shouted Snow as he separated Lightning from Pluto "What, do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm talking with the princess!" shouted Pluto "Who! Are you!"

"I'm Prince Snow Storm!" shouted Snow as he hope the word Prince would uninterested Pluto "Now, back off!"

"Make me, princy" shouted Pluto as he push Snow

"Please, stop!" shouted Lightning as she tried to stop these two stallions

Snow and Pluto were shouted and auguring loud enough that it attracted the attention of a royal guard.

"HALT!" shouted the guard as he ran to the two fighting stallions

"Leave us, alone!" shouted Snow as he pushes him once more

"Sure!" shouted Pluto

Pluto was about to punch Snow, but Snow saw the attack and dodged it. Unknowing to him that Lightning was behind him, she received the punch from Pluto. The guard saw the attack on the princess, and attack Pluto and arrested him.

"You, are under arrest!" shouted the guard "How, dear you attack the princess!"

"Lightning, are you alright?!" ask Snow as he rushed to her side "I'm, so sorry! I should have blocked his attack!"

"It's alright, Snow" said Lightning as she got up from the ground "He, didn't hit hard"

"Are, you sure?!" ask Snow as he look at the spot where she got hit

"Yes, I'm just fine!" said Lightning as she and Snow look at Pluto being carried away

Lightning and Snow continued with their date and tried to enjoy themselves, they spent most of the day having fun. They stop at a hot chocolate stand, bought two hot chocolate and went to the park

"This, is very good" said Lightning while she toke another sip of her hot chocolate

"You, got some whipping cream on the side of your lip" said Snow as he pointed with his hoof

"Oh, I know how to clean it!" said Lightning while she got closer to Snow

"You do?" ask Snow as he still didn't understand what she meant

Lightning approach Snow and kissed him straight on the lips, she stop kissing and look at Snow's shock face. But Snow shock face turn into a tender face, he warp his hooves around Lightning and bought her closer to him. Snow return Lightning's kissing, while Lightning's warp her hooves around his neck.

"That's one way, to remove some whipping cream" said Snow as he looks into Lightning's eyes

"You like it" said Lightning as she removed her hooves around her neck

"I do!" said Snow as he kissed her again

Continue reading for Fix the lost kingdom

**End **


	21. Fix the lost Kingdom

**The Lost Land**

** Fix the lost kingdom**

Lightning and Snow as gone on many dates together most of their dates as been kissing and cuddling. Snow sent a letter to Cadance to announce her of the new found love in Canterlot! Which of course she was over joy and supportive but Celestia, Luna and Mid were unaware of Lightning new found love with Snow. One day when Celestia was walking to her daughter's room. To see how she was doing with her work she opened the door to see her daughter kissing Snow.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Celestia as she looks at the couple separate from each other "What! Are you doing?!" as she used her magic to bring her daughter closer to her.

"Nothing!" shouted Lightning as she tried to remove from her mother's magic "We…..we…were…just….uh…"

"There no point, Lightning" said Snow as he stood up from the ground "She, found out about us"

"Alright fine were dating" said Lightning as she confess to her mother "There nothing to get mad at mom"

"And you didn't tell me!" said Celestia as she was in shock to found out her daughter didn't tell her

"N, we didn't because I knew you were going to act like this" said Lightning while she stares at her mother "Now what are you going to do?!"

"Nothing for now" said Celestia as she walks out of Lightning's room

"For now?!" said Snow as he worriedly look at Lightning

The next day Lightning was thinking about her family's castle and had a great idea. But she suddenly got an unexpected visit from some family and who weren't so happy too.

"Lightning! You're dating HIM!" shouted Mid as she started to shake her cousin around

"Ye….ye…yes…..!" answered Lightning while being shake

"Are you out of your MIND!" shouted Mid as she finally let go of her cousin

"There nothing wrong with it….wait a minute how did you find out?!" ask Lightning as it was only her, Snow and her mother! "My mother told you!"

"She did well she told my mother and I overheard it! Now that I think about it you will probably get a visit from her as well" said Mid as she smiled at her.

"Oh boy!" said Lightning as she knew her aunt is exactly like her sister

Like excepted Luna arrived at the castle do have a little chat with her niece but she was joined with her mother and cousin. For the three hours Lightning had to listen to her family telling her she made a horrible mistake but she didn't they all failed Lightning still refused to break it off with Snow, later that night Lightning headed to her mother's room to tell her something.

"Mom!" said Lightning as she walk in her mother's room "I need to ask you something?"

"Are you going to break up with Snow?!" ask Celestia with a hopeful tone in her voice

"No!" said Lightning straight out "I didn't came of that!"

"Oh! To bad! Alright then what is it?" ask Celestia as she watches her daughter sit down in front of her

"I would like to restores, The Cloud kingdom" said Lightning as she knew that there no better way on saying it "And, once I'm finish maybe live in castle?"

Lightning saw her mother just stare at her in a surprise look

"Mom?" said Lightning as she wanted to hear her mother's response "What's the matter?"

"I never thought, you would go back" said Celestia as she look away to hide her tears "To your castle"

"I want to, Mom" said Lightning as she lay down next to her "I want to bring The Cloud Kingdom and its citizens back"

"Do you wish to ruler over them?" ask Celestia as she put her wing around her "Like you parents did?"

"I never thought about that!" said Lightning as she thought about it for a moment "I suppose if that what the citizens want"

"If that what you wish, Lightning" said Celestia as she hug Lightning with her wing "Then go ahead"

"Thanks, mom" said Lightning as she smiled at her mother "I'm going to tell, Snow"

"You are? Why" ask Celestia as she watch Lightning stood up and walk towards the door

"So he could help me" answered Lightning as she walk out of her mother's room

After Lightning left Celestia spent the rest of the night thinking of her daughter and Snow rebuilding the castle. Which she didn't like so much she would prefer to see Lightning with anypony else but HIM! She couldn't believe that in all of Equestria, all the stallions of this planet! Her daughter fell in love with the pony she hated with a passion!

"Coming!" shouted Snow as he walks to the door and opened it "Lightning!"

"Hey, Snow" said Lightning as she walk in his room "I got a proposal for you"

"What is it?" ask Snow he look at her

"Do you want to rebuild my kingdom with me?" ask Lightning as she sat down

"Sure, I would love to" said Snow as he sat down in front of her

"Really!" said Lightning as she hugs him "That awesome! We get start tomorrow!"

"Of course!" said Snow while he was blushing from Lightning's hug

"See you tomorrow morning!" said Lightning as she walk out of his room "Night"

"Night" said Snow as he waved at her

The next morning Snow was awoken by somepony jumping on his bed, he opened his eyes to see Lightning. Lightning used her magic and got Snow out of bed, a few hours later there were ready to leave Canterlot.

"Lightning, what if that hat?" ask Snow as he pointed with his hoof

"It's going to be sunny!" said Lightning as she glance at the sun "Do you want one?" as she used her magic to take a hat out of her bag.

"Alight" said Snow as he used his magic to take the hat

"Ready, Snow?" ask Lightning as she readjusted a harmer to her bag

"Ready, Lightning" said Snow as he opened his wings

Lightning and Snow arrived at Cloudsdale and decided to walk the rest of the way, both of them were talking when they were stop by a Pegasus couple.

"Excuse me?" said the stallion as he look at Lightning and Snow "What are you doing with all those tools?"

"Were going to rebuild an old castle" said Lightning as she saw that the couple expression changed

"What castle?!" ask the mare as she walk towards Lightning

"The Cloud Kingdom's castle" answered Lightning

"Are you a citizen? Like us" ask the stallion as he walks towards Snow "You're going to wait for the return of the princess, right?"

"Well…" said Lightning as she glance at Snow who gave her a node "Not exactly a citizen"

Lightning removed her hat and bag to reveal her horn and wing, the couple stared in shock and immediately bowed.

"Princess Adelind!" shouted the stallion "It's great honor to finally meet you!"

"I can't believe it you!" shouted the mare "We always knew you would come back!"

"Are you here to take the kingdom back?!" ask the stallion as he stood up "Are you going to be our Queen?!"

"Yes, but first I need to fix the castle and kingdom" answered Lightning as she used her magic to put her hat and bag on.

"May we help?!" ask the stallion as he looks at his companion "It would be a great honor to help you!"

"Of course you can" said Lightning as she smiled at them "And you could bring as many ponies, as you want"

"Thank you, princess!" said the couple as they bowed once more and flew off

Lightning and Snow finally arrived at the castle after being stop by five more pegasusi, who were all surprise to finally meet the lost princess.

"Where should we start?" ask Snow as they both look at the old and broken castle

"Well the outside of the castle" said Lightning as she look at the dead planets

"Alright" said Snow as he put his bag down to take out his tools

"Princess!" heard Lightning and Snow as they both turn around they saw a huge group of pegasusi ponies. That stretch as far as the eye could see even farther than that.

"Wow!" said both Lightning and Snow as they look at all the ponies who bowed "Do you all of your ancestors live in the kingdom?"

"Of course, princess" said one of the stallion as he and the others stood up "We are here to help you and bring back our home!"

"Wow! Loyal to their ruler, exactly what the legends and rumors says" said Snow as he look at Lightning

"We will split up in four groups!" shouted Lightning "One will work on the outside of the castle, two will to the city and buildings so that one should me bigger than the others, three and four we be in the castle and fix all of the rooms"

Lightning and Snow watch in amazement as the large group of ponies all spilt into the four groups and all went to their sections and started to rebuild.

"Where should we go?" ask Snow as he watch a few ponies going to their groups

"Well I'm going inside the castle; you can go where ever you want" said Lightning as she started to walk towards the castle "If you want you can come with me"

"I'll come with you" said Snow as he followed Lightning to the castle

For the rest of the day Lightning, Snow and all the ponies that came to help have done amazing work. The amount of work that the ponies did, would have taken two years to do if it was only Lightning and Snow.

"Thank you, everypony for coming!" shouted Lightning as she look at all of the ponies "We will continue tomorrow morning, go home and take a good night rest!"

Lightning and Snow return to Canterlot who were greeted by Celestia and Luna.

"Hello Mom, aunty" said Lightning as she landed with Snow

"How the castle going?" ask Luna as she hug Lightning

"Very well!" said Lightning as she smiled at them both "As we were walking to the castle we were stop by many ponies, whose ancestors all lived at the castle"

"And they all came to help us!" said Snow as he look at Lightning "The castle is going very well, I think we'll be finish this month"

"That's great to hear" said Celestia as she hugged her daughter

For the next month Lightning, Snow and the citizens of cloud kingdom all rebuild. The outside of the castle and the inside, city and the gardens and planets. Today was the day were Lightning was going to presents The Cloud Kingdom, to all of Equestria. Lightning only had to let the press and media know about it and they would do the rest.

"Hello, everypony!" shouted Lightning as she stood on the castle's balcony to see all of the ponies who came "It's my greatest pleasure to welcome you to the cloud Kingdom! I am so happy to see unicorn, earth ponies and pegasusi who all came to the rebirth of the kingdom. I would like to thank the descendent of the citizens who lived here so many years ago, without their help the kingdom would have never been rebuild this fast"

Lightning waited for the ponies to finish cheering and shouting with joy

"Welcome to the Cloud Kingdom!" shouted Lightning as she used her magic to lower the castle emblem

Lightning return to the castle while everypony went off to discover the lost kingdom that is now reborn.

"This castle is wonderful!" said Luna as she look around the room "It's like the rebelling never happened!"

"You've done excellent work!" said Celestia as she look at a painting that made her shade a tear "Is…is that what I think it is!"

"Yes, we restore the painting of my parents" said Lightning as she walks towards the painting with her mother "And many more paintings like that"

"They would be so proud" said Luna as she walks towards the painting "And so are we"

"Thank you, aunty" said Lightning as she hugs her aunt "Mom" then her mother

"Are you planning on taking over the kingdom?" ask Celestia as she look at Arena's crown

"Yes" said Lightning as she also look at her mother

Later that night Lightning completely forgot to inform her cousin about the recent events!

_Dear mid _

_I know what you're thinking right now and ill says this no I'm not going to leave Snow! Anyways now that clear up I have great news! I've decided to restore my family's castle with the help of Snow and some descends of the citizens who use to live here! I can't believe that they would help me like this! They are indeed loyal to their rulers. With their help we managed to finish the castle in just a few months! You are welcome to come with you want and if you do please do try and kill Snow on the spot!_

_Sincerely, Lightning Flare_

Continued reading for our anniversary

**End **


	22. Our anniversary

**The Lost Land**

**Our anniversary**

One week as pass since the Cloud Kingdom come back to life and everypony knows about its existence. Lightning as been very busy since she as to decide who going to be the royal guards, servants, the citizens, houses, shops and many more things to do. But she did received a letter back from her cousin which said….

_Dear Lightning _

_It's too bad that you didn't break it off with Snow I hope you do one day! I'm so happy to hear that you're going to take your family's castle back! That's wonderful the citizens must be over joy about the news. I would love to visit The Could Kingdom! And I make no promises when it comes to Snow I hope to see you soon. _

_Midnight_

With Lightning works she didn't get to see Snow much but he didn't really mind that all that he cared was that their anniversary was coming! He feared that Lightning would easily forget about their anniversary he wanted to remind her but didn't want to disturb her. When one day Celestia came to visit which he didn't see why since she knew that Lightning was way too busy to take a break.

"Hello, Celestia" said Snow as he saw her in the hallway "I haven't seen you since the rebirth of the kingdom"

"Hello, Snow" said Celestia as she had an angry tone in it "You look sad, why?"

"Oh!" said Snow in surprise that she knew about it "Well, tomorrow it's our anniversary and I think Lightning forgot"

"Well it understandable how she could forget" said Celestia as she stared at him "She going to be queen of this castle and ruling it at the same time, while she rearranging the problems that come with a new kingdom"

"Mom?!" as both Snow and Celestia heard Lightning voice which was a surprise

"Lightning!" said Snow and Celestia as they both look at each other

"Lightning, why are you here?" ask Celestia as she hug her daughter

"I manage to get a few hours to see you and Snow" answered Lightning as she smiled at them "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing important" said Celestia before Snow could answer "I was thinking to help you, that I could transfer a few guards to you" suggested Celestia as she walk away from Snow.

"Oh, I don't know?" said Lightning as she followed her mother

"Some of them are descends of the guards of the kingdom" continued Celestia as she and Lightning left Snow in the hallway.

Celestia and Lightning talk for the rest of the free time that Lightning made, when Snow finally got to see her. She had to go back to work and left Snow, the rest of the day pass slowly for Snow. But when he was eating his dinner alone in the dining hall, he suddenly heard the doors opened at first he thought it was Celestia but when he turnaround he saw that it was Lightning.

"Lightning!" smiled Snow as he jump off his chair and kissed her on the lips "I`ve missed you!"

"I can see that" said Lightning as she smiled at him "I'm sorry that I couldn't see you today"

"It's alright as long as we can see each other now and tomorrow" said Snow as he held Lightning hoof

For the rest of the night Lightning and Snow spent it together, they just spent it on the sofa cuddling and nuzzling each other. The next morning while Lightning went off the work once more, Snow went in cloud city to prepare for their anniversary.

"This is so beautiful!" said Snow as he walk around the city "The cloud ponies really did a wonderful work"

Most of the afternoon Snow found all the things he needed for tonight, Snow return to the castle and prepared everything. Snow waited in front of the throne's room doors of Lightning to leave and have dinner with him. But Snow saw many ponies leave the throne but not Lightning, he stop one of them and ask how long would Lightning stay in the throne room.

"She going to be in the throne room of the rest of the night" said the stallion pony as he continues on walking.

"She not coming out" said Snow as he put his hoof on the door to see her but decided not too "Maybe next year" as he left and headed to his room "I should probably remove everything" as he open his bedroom door and walk in.

"You're going to remove everything, even before we can celebrate our anniversary?!" as Snow heard Lightning voice as he walk in his room.

"Lightning!" said Snow as he ran up and hug her "Why are you here?!"

"It's our one year anniversary or did you forget!" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips

"I thought you forgot!" said Snow as he was surprise that she remembered

"I would never forget that day" said Lightning as she smiled at him "Many servants told me that you've been acting weird"

"I was for a good reason of course" said Snow as he led Lightning to the garden

Snow and Lightning went to the garden and admired all of Snow's work for their anniversary.

"Wow! It's so beautiful" said Lightning as she walk around the garden "You did this all by yourself?!"

"I did" said Snow as he proudly smiled "But your gardener didn't like it much"

"To bad! I love it" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips

"You haven't seen the best part yet" said Snow as he walks towards an oak tree

"What do you mean? It already beautiful as it is" said Lightning as she was still looking around the garden.

"Look!" said Snow as he pointed into the sky with his hoof

As Lightning did what Snow said, Snow kicks the tree that release a wave of birds. Snow motions the birds to spell out words into the sky.

_I love you, Lightning and I'll always will!_

"Wow!" said Snow as she stare at the sky and birds "That's wonderful, Snow!"

"It is?!" ask Snow as he smiled at her

"Of course it is!" said Lightning as she look at him "How in Equestria! Did you manage to train all of these birds?"

"Little help from Fluttershy" said Snow "Once they knew it was for you, well they didn't care at all"

"It's wonderful, Snow!" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips

"Happy anniversary, Lightning!" said Snow as he hug her with his wings

"Happy anniversary, Snow" said Lightning as she cuddled next to him

Continue reading for The new queen of the lost kingdom

**End **


	23. The new Queen of The Lost Kingdom

**The Lost Land**

**The new queen of the lost kingdom  
**  
A few months as pass since Lightning, Snow and a few cloud kingdom citizens help her rebuild the old castle. Midnight came to visit the castle and was amazed of its beauty and history in the walls of the castle. In just a week Lightning was going to have her coronation her mother, aunt and cousin all came to help her for the event. There are many things to do for the coronation that Lightning insisted for them to stay in the castle and enjoy more of the castle as well.

"Look at all these ponies!" shouted Lightning as she watches the ponies coming back to the kingdom from her balcony.

"They did vowed to come back when you do" said Snow as he watch from the balcony "They are indeed loyal"

"They all came back for their Queen" said Celestia as she also watch from the balcony

"Queen it's still sounds wired" said Lightning as she turn her head around to look at her crown "I'm so use to Princess I never thought I would be Queen"

"Well get use to it, Cuz!" shouted Mid as she walk towards her cousin and push Snow out of her away "Queen of a kingdom! That awesome!"

"Thanks cuz" said Lightning as she walk out of the room to meet up with her aunt and mother

"It's wonderful!" said Luna as she and Lightning walk back in the castle "The three kingdoms as finally return"

"Now sister" said Celestia while she tap on Luna`s shoulder "It's a big event for her she taken over an entire kingdom"

"No it's alright" said Lightning as she smiled at them both "They waited centuries for my return and they don't need to wait any minute longer"

"They would be so proud" said Celestia as she hug her daughter "To see you bring back the kingdom back to life"

"Thank you, Mom" said Lightning as she shed a tears at the thought that her parents aren't here to see her "Now let's continue with the preparations"

For the rest of the day Lightning, Celestia, Luna, her cousin and Snow all prepared for the upcoming coronation.

"Good night, Mom" said Lightning as she hug her mother "I hope you'll like your room"

"I will good night Lightning" said Celestia as she kiss her on the head and went to her room

"Good night, my niece" said Luna as she smiled at her and gave her a hug

"Good night, aunty" said Lightning as she watch her aunt leave to her room

"Night cruz!" said Mid as she smiled at her

"Night!" said Lightning as she smiled back

Lightning headed back to her room and look out the window to see more ponies

"More ponies are still coming" said Lightning while she look at her window

"There all here for you" said Snow as he stood behind her "They all waited for you because they all loved you just like me"

"Snow" said Lightning as she turn around and kiss him "I should get to bed tomorrow is another day" as she turn around and walk towards her bed.

"You`ll be a wonderful queen" said Snow as he went to his room

The next day Lightning was awoke by cheering ponies she got up and walk towards the balcony. The moment she arrived to the balcony the cheering got louder and louder.

"Wow!" said Lightning as she couldn't believe how many ponies were here

"You should make a speech" said Snow as he watch Lightning jump "Sorry, I didn't mean to scar you. I was just awoke by the cheering by your citizens"

"Jeez, Snow" said Lightning as she made a quick glance at him "A speech what should I say?"

"Anything, you want you are their Queen" said Snow as he walk towards Lightning

Lightning thought about a speech for a moment and walk onto the balcony

"Citizens of Cloud Kingdom!" shouted Lightning as she was surprise on how fast the ponies stop cheering and listened "I would like to thank you all for coming back, to The Cloud Kingdom! As your ancestors were, you are all as loyal, kind and brave as them. But I am sadden that I didn't know who I was before, I wish I could have come back in their life time or their children's. I apologies for that, but now you will no longer have to wait. I hereby declare that the coronation will not be held in a week, but in two days!"

As Lightning finishes her speech the ponies all cheered with joy. At the news of their future Queen, Lightning waved at them and went back inside the castle.

"That was a great speech!" said Snow while he clap his hooves "A speech by a wonderful queen"

"Thank you, Snow" said Lightning while she kissed him on the lips

"Come on Lightning we got a lot of things to do" said Snow as he and Lightning walk out of her room

As Lightning and Snow were walking to the dining hall, she was bowed by every single guard. Who were all happy to reserve the royal family once more they finally arrived at the dining hall when one of the guards announces her arrival.

"Her highness, Princess Lightning Flare!" shouted the guard as he opened the door to let her in "Good morning, your highness" said the guard as he bowed to his queen as she pass in front of him.

"Thank you" said Lightning while she motion him to stand up "Hello Mother, aunty, cruz!"

"Hello, Lightning" said Celestia and Luna as they hug Lightning

"That was a very nice speech" said Celestia as she smile at her

"You heard it?" ask Lightning as she never thought she shouted that loud

"All of Equestria heard it!" said Mid as she toke a bit of her breakfast

"Well after the cheering woke us up we walk pass your room and heard your speech" explain Luna

"I'm sorry for the cheering" said Lightning as she sat down on the chair

"It's alright, Lightning" said Celestia while she sat down with Luna at the table "It's understandable why they're so happy!"

"Indeed their queen as finally return" said Luna as she used her magic to put her napkin on her lap "Back then, The Cloud Kingdom was known for they celebrations"

"Really!" said Lightning

"Yes, in fact when Arena and Radius said they were going to have a foal. The citizens celebrated for at least three days straight"

"Wow!" said Lightning as she was hoping that they weren't as their ancestors

Lightning, Celestia, Luna, Midnight and Snow all finished their breakfast and went back on the preparations for the coronation. After lunch Lightning decided to go to the city, and see what the citizens are doing.

"Your, highness" said the Pegasus guard who was at the main door "Where are you going?"

"To see the city" said Lightning as she look at the window to see many ponies preparing for the coronation

"Majesty, I must accompany you" said the guard as he approach the queen "There, are rumours that the descends of the rebels are here and they have the same intention"

"I see so even those ponies have return" said Lightning as she watch all the ponies walking pass the castle "Let`s go, then"

The moment when Lightning and the guard, went outside they were surrounded by cheering ponies.

"The decorations are wonderful!" said Lightning as she was once more surprise to see that ponies all quiet down "You've all work so hard, to make this city the most beautiful city ever!"

"Thank you, your highness!" shouted all the ponies as they all bowed to her

"Your, highness" whispered the guard as he was scared that a pony could attack them "You, must prepare the castle for tomorrow"

"Alight" whispered Lightning as she understood why he wanted her to return to the castle

Lightning return to the castle to finish to preparations, she finally finish in time with the help of her family and Snow. Lightning knew that tomorrow was the big day, tomorrow she going to be Queen of The Cloud Kingdom!

"You look beautiful!" said Celestia while she helps her daughter get dress "I can't believe this day as come!" as she started to cry.

"Don't cry, mom" said Lightning as she whip her mother's tears "Both, kingdoms are not far we can still see each other every say!"

"I know, but still the castle is going to be so quiet" said Celestia while she looks at her daughter

Lightning and Celestia hug once more, when a servant came to announce that they were ready to begin. Celestia left the room first since she was going to crown her daughter, Lightning waited for a bit then she went of her room.

"Snow" said Lightning as she was surprise to see him waiting for her "What, are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, before you become queen" said Snow as he kiss her on the cheek "You, look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Snow" said Lightning as she hug him "I need to go!" as she saw a servant motion her to come.

"I'll be in there, watching you" said Snow as he watches her walk away from him

"Her highness, Princess Lightning Flare!" shouted the guard while he opened the door to let her in

As she walk down the red carpet she could see all the ponies she loves Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Cadance, Snow, her mother and aunt. Lightning finally arrived at the end of the carpet and her mother started her speech.

"This kingdom as seen many saddest, the lost of their rulers and the destruction but today this kingdom saddest will finally come to an end. Today The Cloud Kingdom will have their lost princess back who will become queen. I am proudly to announce you all, Queen Lightning Flare!" as Celestia toke the crown with her magic and place it on Lightning's head.

"I swear that all my decisions will go to the benefits of The Cloud Kingdom. As my late parents would have always wanted, to see the kingdom in peace, kindness and happiness. I will fulfill their wishes as it has become mine!"

The newly crowned Queen walk to the balcony to see her citizens. Everypony cheered as they saw their new Queen, they threw confetti and balloons.

"Citizens of cloud Kingdom!" shouted Lightning as she was getting use to the sudden quiet when she talks "I am so happy to be your queen and guide our kingdom back to its former self, I swear to bring you joy and peace! Now let's celebrate!"

Lightning return to the castle and started the party along with her citizens, as the party went on she was congratulated by many ponies.

"Congrats, Queen Lightning Flare!" said Snow as he bowed and hug Lightning

"Thank you, Snow" as she kissed him on the lips "You're not going to bowed, every time you see me?"

"What pony wouldn't bowed, at a beauty like you" said Snow as he smile at her

"Snow" said Lightning as she nudges him while blushing

"Congrats, Lightning!" said Cadance as she hug Lightning "If you ever need help don't heisted on asking me"

"I won't, Cadance" said Lightning as she is hoping to be a wonderful ruler like her friend

"So how things going with Snow?" ask Cadance as she nudged her in the shoulder

"Just fine even if they want me to dump him in a heartbeat!" said Lightning as she giggled at her comment.

"Most likely" said Cadance as she also started to laugh

"My daughter is ruling her own kingdom!" shouted Celestia as she hug her daughter "We're so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom" said Lightning as she look at her new crown

"You, will be a wonderful ruler!" said Luna while she smile at her "Just like your parents"

"Queen of the castle!" said Mid "And a land of your own! That awesome"

"I hope I'll make all the good decision" said Lightning while she thought about her parents

"You will" said Snow as he smile at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Of course you WILL!" said Mid as she push Snow out of the way and take his place

"Huh…..Mid!" said Lightning as she watch Snow

"It's CAKE TIME!" Shouted Pinkie as she jump onto the cake as soon as it entered the hall

Lightning spent the rest of the night partying with her friends, family and her true love. She ready to take the kingdom and ruler it like her parents would have done and maybe a family as well.

Continue reading for Unwanted guest

**End**


	24. Unwanted guest

**The Lost Land**

**Unwanted guest**

It's only been two weeks since the coronation and Lightning have been double checking every decision she made.

"Your highness, I'm sorry to intrude" said the guard as he bowed and stood up "Bu, this prince has come to see you"

"Agh, even here!" said Lightning as she started to walk out of her room "Very well, where is he?"

"He`s in the throne room" answered the guard as he watch the queen walk pass him

"Another stallion, who wants me to marry them" mumbled Lightning as she walk out of her room and head to the throne room while she put her crown on

"Her highness, Queen Lightning Flare of Cloud Kingdom!" shouted the guard as he opened the door

"Hello, prince" said Lightning as she walk in the throne room to see an over dress stallion "How, can I help you?" ask Lightning as she tried not to laugh.

"I`m here, to ask your hoof in marriage!" said the prince as he kiss Lightning`s hoof "Please, except my offer"

"I`m sorry, but I`m going have to refuse" said Lightning as she removed her hoof from his

"Why?!" ask the Prince as he look at Lightning "Do, you already have somepony?"

"I do" said Lightning as she walk towards her throne and sat down as she saw the prince follow

"Who is it?" ask the prince as he stare at Lightning

"Snow Storm" answered Lightning as she look at him "He, from beyond the land of the griffins"

"Your highness, I`m Prince Amethyst Wonder" said Amethyst as he rearranged his tie "Let, me show you the wonders I can do"

"What do you mean?" ask Lightning as she look at this overdress prince "You mean on a date?!"

"Yes, indeed a date" said Amethyst as he smile at her "Tonight at 8" as he walk out of the throne room

Snow decided to visit Lightning at the throne room, as he walk the hallways he saw a overdress stallion. Who was walking from the direction of the throne room, Snow thought it was strange that he was here.

"I see, your an Alicorn" said the stallion as he stop Snow "You, must be Snow!"

"Yes, I am" said Snow as he look at this strange pony "And, how do you know who i am?"

"I heard that the queen of cloud kingdom, was with another Alicorn" said the stallion as he look at his horn "You, may be dating her now but I'll win her heart and she`ll toss you like garbage"

"She`ll never do that! Shouted Snow as he could never imagine her do that "Who are you?"

"I'm, Prince Amethyst Wonder" said Amethyst as he push Snow and walk away

"I need to see, Lightning!" said Snow as he ran off in the opposite direction

Meanwhile, Lightning was signing some important papers

"Alright, so we can move the north side to the west" said Lightning as she was talking to one of her captains, when suddenly Snow come bargaining in.

"Lightning, is it true!" shouted Snow as he came running in which surprise both Lightning and her captain

"Snow!" said Lightning in a surprise tone as she watches him run to the throne

"How dear you, interrupt us!" said the captain as he stop his hooves

"It's alright, captain" said Lightning as she look at him "Can, you please excuses us?"

"Of course, you highness" said the captain as he bowed and left the throne room

"What's the matter, Snow?" ask Lightning as she put away her scrolls

"Are, you really going to see that, Amethyst?!" ask Snow as he look at Lightning while she stood up from her throne

"I am, Snow" said Lightning as she walks towards him "But, his kingdom haves important resources"

"So, you're going to marry him?!" ask Snow

"No, Snow" said Lightning as she hug him "I'm going just to talk with him and see if we could make an alliance"

"You are and nothing else?" ask Snow as he was kiss on the lips

"And nothing else, Snow" said Lightning as she smiled at him "I need to go"

Snow watch Lightning leave the throne room and had to her meeting, as Lightning arrived at the dinner hall unknowing to her that Snow decided to follow her.

"Good evening, your highness" said Amethyst as he bowed at her "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, Amethyst" said Lightning as he kiss her hoof "But, I'm here so we can talk"

"Alright" said Amethyst as he pulls a chair so Lightning could sit down "What do you want to talk about?"

"Making an alliance between our kingdoms" said Lightning as she sat down on the chair

"By marriage!" said Amethyst in a joyful tone as he sat down in front of her

"No" said Lightning as she look at him "Just an alliance"

While Lightning and Amethyst were talking, Snow soot behind the door and tried to listen what were they were talk about.

"Why can't they talk louder!" whispered Snow while he had his ears on the door

"I'm sorry, Amethyst" said Lightning as she stood up from her chair "I'm sure there a mare out there for you"

"I see" said Amethyst as he stood up from his chair "I'll talk with my father about the alliance"

"Thank you, Amethyst" said Lightning as she shake his hoof

Amethyst walk away from Lightning and opened the door to see Snow fall in front of him, both Lightning and Amethyst were both surprise to see him.

"Snow?!" said Lightning in shock as she walk towards him

"And, your dating a stallion who can't even trust you!" said Amethyst as he gave Snow a dirty look "If you ever reconsider, your highness please send me a letter" as he step over Snow and left the castle to return home.

"Hey, Lightning" said Snow as he look at Lightning who just stared at him

"Snow, what are you doing here?!" ask Lightning as she watch him stood up

"I wanted to see how it was going" said Snow as he looks at her

"You do know spying, is a criminal offence" said Lightning as she walk around him "Your don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course!" shouted Snow as he held Lightning's hooves "It's him, I don't trust"

"I can handle things myself, Snow" said Lightning

"I know" said Snow as he lowered his ears and look away

"Snow, I love you and I'll never leave you for that over dress prince" said Lightning as she turns Snow's head.

"I love you, Lightning" said Snow as he kiss Lightning on the lips "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" said Lightning as the both nuzzled each other

Continue reading for A Snowy proposal

**End **


	25. A snowy proposal

**The Lost Land **

**A snowy proposal  
**  
Two months as pass and Lightning was leading the kingdom wonderfully but she isn't as free to see her mother or Snow. One day as she was overseeing the kingdoms financial, one of the guards came to the throne room.

"Your, highness" said the guard as he bowed to her and got up "Princess Celestia, ruler of Canterlot wishes to see you!"

"Let her in!" shouted Lightning in a joyful tone and excitement

"Of course, you highness" said the guard as he ran off to inform Celestia

"Lightning!" shouted Celestia while she ran up to her but was stop by Cloud Kingdom guards who saw it as a threat "Oh!"

"Guards!" shouted Lightning as she walk towards her mother "This is my mother now release her"

"Yes, your highness" said both of the guards as he release Celestia "We apologies for the mistake, Princess Celestia" said the guards while they bowed at her.

"It's, alright" said Celestia as she walk pass them "How have you been?"

"Fine, just very busy" said Lightning as she hug her mother "Is it like this for Canterlot and all of Equestria?"

"Its was in its foundation" said Celestia as she remembered she was the same as her daughter "But, I had Luna! So the work load wasn't as much as you"

"Really! How did yo..." ask Lightning when she was suddenly interrupted by the same guard

"I'm, so sorry to interrupt! Your highness but our guest Snow Storm also wants to see you" said the guard while he was still bowing

"Snow, wants to see me?!" said Lightning as she thought about it for a moment "Tell him I can't at this moment but at dinner I'll be happy to!"

The guard bowed once more and ran off to tell Snow the message.

"Well he really wants to see you" said Celestia as she watch the guard run off

"It's not all the time" said Lightning "So mom, why did you to see me?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you so I ask Luna if she could take over for a few days" said Celestia as she looks at her daughter.

"Really! You did that just for me!" said Lightning in surprise "But you do know that I'm busy all day. We won't be able to see each other a lot just in the nights"

"That's all I need to see you" said Celestia as she hug her daughter and watch her smile.

"Guard" said Lightning as she look at one of her guards that were around the throne

"Yes, your highness" said the guard as he bowed at her

"Can you please prepare a room for our guest?" ask Lightning

"Of course, your highness" said the guard "Please follow me princess Celestia" ask the guard as he waited for her.

"Don't work to hard" said Celestia as she followed the guard to her room

"I won't!" shouted Lightning while she walk back to her throne and sat down "And don't get lost the rooms are in different places from before!"

Lightning went back to work and finish a good portions, she left the throne room to see her mother and Snow at the dining hall.

"Her highness, Queen Lightning Flare!" shouted the guard as he opened the door to let her in

"Sorry I made you wait" said Lightning as she walk to the table "I really needed to finish this paper"

"Its, alright" said Snow as he kiss her on the lips "You, know I could help you with your work"

"I know Snow" said Lightning as she sat down next to him "But I don't know how the kingdom will react when they find out a outsider is looking at this papers. Maybe if you were the king, they would mind; you wouldn't be an outsider" as she started to laugh.

"Indeed" said Snow as he also laugh not because of Lightning`s joke but because he was planning on proposing to her "I saw your mother in the castle"

"Yes, she'll be staying with us for a few days" said Lightning as she put her napkin on her lap "Now let's eat!"

"Lightning, can you be free tomorrow?" ask Snow while the servants put his plate in front of him.

"I'll try" said Lightning as she thought about all of her work "Why?"

"I just want to spend some time with you" said Snow as he toke a bit of his dinner

After dinner Lightning went to her room to continue the kingdoms papers, while she was working her mother came to visit.

"Hey, Mom" said Lightning while she was signing some important papers "Do you need something?"

"No I just wanted to know what were you and Snow talking about?" ask Celestia while she looks at some of the papers that Lightning just signed.

"He wants to go on a date tomorrow night" said Lightning while she put her quill down "But I don't know if I could make it. There is just too much work, that needs my attention!" as she continue on working.

"I could take over tomorrow night" suggested Celestia as she knew deep down in her heart she wanted to see him.

"But, its different papers than Canterlot!" said Lightning as she was shock to hear her mother`s offer "And a good portion, of it needs my signature"

"I believe I can handle it" said Celestia as she toke a paper and started to read it "Here this one you could transfer some bits into the army" as she handed the paper to Lightning.

"Your right" said Lightning as she reread it and saw that her mother could manage for one night "Alright then"

For the rest of the night Celestia toke over Lightning`s work and made sure it was right with Lightning. The next day Lightning went to the throne room and continued her work, while Snow was in Canterlot to buy an engagement ring. While he was walking in the city, he received many stares from other stallions.

"Here, we are" said Snow as he arrived at a jewelry shop and entered the store "Hello, sir"

"Hello, Snow" said the earth pony as he smiled at him "Your, dating the Queen Lightning Flare"

"Yes" said Snow while he walk towards the counter and look at the rings "I need an engagement ring"

"Looks like, The cloud Kingdom is going to have a king!" said the seller as he showed rows of rings to Snow "Congrats"

"Thank you" said Snow while he look at the rings when he saw the perfect one for Lightning "This one" as he used his magic to pick it up.

"Excellent choice!" said the seller as he looks at the ring "Shell loves it!"

"How much?" ask Snow while he was still looking at the ring

"100 bits" said the seller as he look at Snow`s reaction

"What! That much" ask Snow as he re look at the price "I'll still takes it" as he used his magic to take his wallet out.

Finally the moment as arrived Snow went back to the kingdom, while Lightning let her mother take over her work. Snow arrived at the castle so he could wait for her arrival.

"I hope she can make it?" said Snow as he thought to himself while he walks around in the room.

"Her highness, Queen Lightning Flare!" shouted the guard while he opened the door to let her in.

"Snow!" shouted Lightning as she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips "I manage to get some free time to see you!"

"I'm so happy, Lightning" said Snow as he hug her "Let's start our date!"

"I know where they just finish rebuilding the water falls of dreams" said Lightning as she led him to the room "It will be perfect!"

"That`s great!" shouted Snow as he knew it was a perfect spot to propose

Lightning and Snow arrived at the waterfalls and admire the beauty that the ponies built.

"Wow! this is beautiful" shouted Snow while he look around the room "Just like you, Lightning"

"Thank you" said Lightning while she kissed him on the cheek "Here, look at this!" as she led Snow to the flowers

"Lightning" said Snow as he was finally ready to ask Lightning

"Yes" ask Lightning as she look at Snow "You don't like the flowers?"

"I do!" said Snow "But, that's not what I meant"

"What is it, Snow?" ask Lightning as she wonder why her coltfriend was acting wired.

"Lightning, I know that many stallions have come to see you and wanted to be with you. And out of all the stallions who came to see you, you decide to pick the one who never had the attention on being with you" said Snow while he secretly prepared the box.

"It wasn't hard, Snow" said Lightning while she smiled at him "Your, thousands time better than any of those stallions"

"What I'm trying to says is that, Lightning you've made me the happiest stallion ever. I never thought I would find happiness until I met you, and I want our happiness to continue to the ends of time" said Snow as he continued revealing her feelings "Will you marry me?" as he opened the box to reveal the ring.

"Snow!" said Lightning in shock as she couldn't believe her eyes "Is...is this really happening?!"

"It is" said Snow as he hope Lightning would says yes "Lightning, I'm not asking you to marry me so that I could be king. I would marry you even if you were citizen of the kingdom. I truly love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Snow, I would marry you in a heartbeat and I wouldn't care in what class you in" said Lightning while she blush and look tenderly at him "Of course, ill marry you"

Snow smiled with joy and toke a Lightning in his hooves and span her around, he later out her back on the ground and they both kiss.

"You've made me the luckiest stallion in The cloud kingdom and of Equestria!" said Snow as he kissed her again and used his magic to put the ring on her horn

"And, you've made me the luckiest mare!" said Lightning as she look at her ring and then at Snow.

For the rest of the night Lightning and Snow, talk about their wedding and future life together. When it was finally time for Lightning to return to her mother, and take back her responsibilities.

"Goodbye, Snow" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips "I don't think I'll be able to sleep, tonight!"

"Me too" said Snow as he look at his fiancée "Good night, Lightning"

"Good night, Snow" said Lightning as she kissed him one more time and went back to her room.

Lightning return to her room with her mother still working on the papers she gave her.

"So how did it go?" ask Celestia as she put down the quill and didn't notice the ring on her horn.

"It was perfect!" said Lightning as she walk towards her mother "Snow and I are getting married"

"What!" shouted Celestia as she couldn't believe her ears "Your getting married?!"

"Yes, it's that wonderful!" shouted Lightning while she thought back at the moment where Snow proposed.

"Well..." said Celestia

Continue reading for A new King

**End **


	26. A new king!

**The Lost Land**

**A new king?**

Lightning just told her mother about her engagement with Snow, she waited for her mother`s blessing.

"Well..." said Celestia as she look at her daughter "He`s not doing this, so he can be king?"

"Never!" said Lightning as she look at her mother in shock "He, would marry me even if I weren't royalty"

"Alright, then you have my blessing" said Celestia as she worriedly smile

The next day Lightning and Snow went to the balcony to announce her marriage.

"Citizens of cloud kingdom!" shouted Lightning as she look down on her subjects who were all happy to see her "I`m so happy to announce that I`m going to get married, to Snow Storm!"

Snow walk out to the balcony so Lightning`s subjects could see him, as he walk out he heard many cheers of joy and hate. Lightning and Snow stayed at the balcony for a few minutes and went back in the castle. In just a few hours the news papers were full of the recent engagement.

_Queen Lightning to be marry to another alicorn Queen of cloud kingdom announces her marriage, Cloud Kingdom getting new king _and much more!

Later that night

"Wow! that was fast" said Snow as he read one of the papers "We, just only announce it a few hours ago!"

"My coronation was the same" said Lightning as she look at the paper in Snow`s hooves "What should we do, for our wedding?"

"I know that was pretty fast…..!" said Snow as suddenly he saw a flash of a bright light "What's going on?!" as he covered his eyes.

"Mid!" as Snow heard Lightning voice

"Is it true cousin?!" demanded Mid as she lifted her cousin on her hooves

"That I'm getting married?" ask Lightning

"YES!" shouted Mid as she got closer to Lightning

"Yes I am" answered Lightning

"What!" said Mid in shock "Why in all of the stallions did you pick HIM!"

"Well I didn't pick him my heart did" answered Lightning

"What about that Amethyst?!" ask Mid

"His like blueblood and besides I don't love him" explain Lightning "And Mid its love you have the same feelings with Goldwing"

"Yes but….." said Mid as she tried to think up of a comeback "Okay fine!" as she finally gave in

"We're family now!" said Snow as he stood up and walk towards his cousin- in- law

"NO!" shouted Mid "Bye cuz!" as she hug her cousin and used her teleportation spell

"Snow?!" said Lightning as she waved her hoof in front to him "Are you alright?"

"Yea!" said Snow as he smiled at her

As the night pass Lightning received a letter from Twilight

_Dear Queen Lightning_

_We are over joy by your recent announcement, about your engagement to Snow Storm. I also have wonderful news, and I would love if you could meet him__then I could meet this Snow._

_Sincerely Twilight Sparkle_

Lightning sent a letter back to Twilight, in four hours Twilight arrived at the castle with this pony stallion.

"Twilight!" shouted Lightning as she got up from her throne and hug her

"Lightning!" said Twilight while being hugs by her friend "It's so nice to see you!"

"And you!" said Lightning as they both release each other from their hug

"I would like you to meet my coltfriend, Flash Sentry!" said Twilight as she watch Flash bowed at her friend "It's very nice to meet you queen Lightning" said Flash while he bowed

"There no need for that, Flash" said Lightning as she watch Flash stood up "And it is very nice to meet you as well, and call me Lightning!"

"Alright, Lightning" said Flash as he smiled at her

"So, where this Snow your getting married too?" ask Twilight as she look around the throne room

Lightning sent a letter back to Twilight, in four hours Twilight arrived at the castle with this pony stallion.

"Twilight!" shouted Lightning as she got up from her throne and hug her

"Lightning!" said Twilight while being hugs by her friend "It's so nice to see you!"

"And you!" said Lightning as they both release each other from their hug

"I would like you to meet my coltfriend, Flash Sentry!" said Twilight as she watch Flash bowed at her friend

"It's very nice to meet you, queen Lightning" said Flash while he bowed

"There no need for that, Flash" said Lightning as she watch Flash stood up "And it is very nice to meet you as well, and call me Lightning!"

"Alright, Lightning" said Flash as he smiled at her

"So, where this Snow your getting married too?" ask Twilight as she look around the throne room

As soon as Twilight asks Snow came walking in the throne room.

"Right here!" said Lightning as she walk towards him "Twilight, Flash this is Snow Storm"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Snow as he was held by Lightning

"Hello, Snow" said Twilight as she walk towards him and shake his hoof "I'm, Twilight Sparkle and this is Flash Sentry!"

"Hello, Snow" said Flash as he shake his hoof "How long have you known, Lightning?"

"For thousands of years" said Snow as he look at his fiancée "What about you, Flash?"

"For couple of moths" answered Flash as he look at Twilight

"How did you know about our engagement, we just announce it yesterday?" ask Snow

"News travels fast, but your engagement probably traveled even faster" said Twilight "I'm sure that all of Equestria, knows about your engagement"

"How about I give you a tour of the kingdom" said Lightning as she started to walk towards the door

Lightning, Snow, Twilight and Flash all head out the castle but the moment Lightning put on hoof on the ground she was surrounded by the press and media.

"I completely forgot, about the media!" shouted Lightning as she was being photograph

"Your highness, any plans for the wedding?" ask the a stallion

"Is the wedding going, to be held in Canterlot or the kingdom?" ask another pony

"Snow, what you motive on marrying the Queen?" shouted a reporter

"My motive?" ask Snow as he was overwhelm with questions "I don`t have a motive!"

"Do, you think Snow while be a good king?" ask another reporter

"Well..." said Lightning as she was about to answer she got another question

"Maybe, we should head back to the castle?" suggested Twilight as she and Flash started to head back to the castle.

"Come on, Snow!" said Lightning as she used her magic to pull on his tail

"Are marrying our Queen, so you can become king?" shouted the reporter as they continued on asking questions.

"Of course not!" shouted Snow as he tried to find he reporter who ask the question "I'm marrying her because I love her!"

"Snow!" shouted Lightning as she used her magic to drag Snow in the castle

As soon as Snow was in the castle the guards quickly closed the door.

"Guards, remove this reporters!" ordered Lightning as she watch the guards bowed and run off

"That was crazy!" said Lightning as she watches her guards move the reporters away from the castle "Sorry, about that Twilight, Flash"

"Its alright, Lightning" said Twilight as they had the same experience when they started dating

"Your quiet famous, aren't you!" said Flash as he also watch the media leaving

"Indeed" said Lightning as she turn around to see her friends "Snow, what's the matter?" ask Lightning as she saw that Snow had a sad face.

"Do, you think I'll be a good king?" ask Snow as he thought on one of the questions that the reports ask "My father, never taught me how in fact he never look at me. The only time he ever talk to me or look at me, was when he send me to find the lost princess"

"Of course, you will Snow. You know I was never taught to be Queen; I only lived as a princess and nothing else. Celestia never thought that I would take over the cloud kingdom. You will have the easy way; you can ask me as many questions as you want. Like I did when I first toke over, I mostly likely ask a thousand questions to my mother" explain Lightning as she hope it would cheer him up

"Yea, but the citizens all think I'm marrying you for the crown" said Snow as he had another problem

"Listen Snow, when I started dating Twilight the press all thought it was for the money, royal family and popularity" said Flash as he put his hoof around Snow "But, eventually the press understood that it was never my intention, and left me alone once they saw that I was boring"

"But..." said Snow as he was about to ask another question he was shut by a kiss by Lightning.

"Snow, stop worrying" said Lightning as she hug him "You will be the finest king ever"

"Thank you, Lightning" said Snow as he always could count on her

"Maybe next time, we could show you the kingdom" said Lightning as she turn her attention to them "You, are both welcome to stay if you went"

"Thank you, Lightning" said Twilight as she was looking forward on exploring the castle "Lightning?"

"The library is on the second floor, five doors down on the left" said Lightning as she smiled at her as she giggled.

"Thanks!" said Twilight as she walk away to find the library

"Flash, if you wish to see The Cloud Guards! there in the lower level of the castle seven door, from the right, there will be the kingdom`s logo on the door" explain Lightning as she knew that he was always interested about her guards.

"How did you know?" ask Flash as he was very surprise that she knew about her interests even before he could ask.

"Twilight, told me in one of her letters" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"Thank you" said Flash as he left the main entrance to find the cloud guards

After Twilight and Flash left the main entrance, Lightning and Flash we`re all alone in the main entrance.

"Come on, Snow" said Lightning as she used her magic to lead Snow

"Where are we going?" ask Snow as he followed Lightning

Lightning led Snow to the throne room

"Why are we in the throne room?" ask Snow as he look at the throne then Lightning

"Sit on the throne" said Lightning as she look at her throne

"But, only you can sit on the throne" said Snow as he was confused of Lightning intention

"Sit" said Lightning as she used her magic to drag Snow closer to the throne

Snow look at Lightning and sat down on the throne

"See, being king is nothing" said Lightning while she walk towards the throne "Your no different than anypony, in this kingdom or in Equestria" "Yea, but ponies listen to you, you take care of all the affaires in the kingdom and much more" said Snow as he stood up from the throne. "It's only like being their parents, Snow" said Lightning

"I suppose your right" said Snow as he could see the entire kingdom from the throne "You, do have a nice view"

"It's one from my favorite places, in the castle" said Lightning as she looks at the same direction as Snow "Thank you, Lightning" said Snow as he look at his fiancée "I would be so lost, without you" "You're welcome, Snow" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips "I'll always be by your side" "And, I'll always by yours" said Snow as they both cuddle and gave each other nuzzles

Continue reading for Where is the Queen?

**End**


	27. Where is the Queen

**The Lost Land **

**Where is the Queen?  
**  
Lightning and Snow have been planning their wedding, with the help of Celestia, Midnight and Luna. One night when Lightning was looking at some wedding dress with her mother, cousin and aunt.

"How about this one?" ask Celestia as she pointed at a photo with her hoof

"No, sister! this one" said Luna as she turn the page and pointed at another photo

"This one better" said Mid as she toke another magazine and pointed a photo

"I like that one!" said Celestia as she look at the same photo

"Me too!" said Lightning as she look at the same photo

"Look at the time!" said Celestia as she glance at the clock

"We`ll continue tomorrow" said Lightning as she stood up and walk towards the door "Good night everypony"

"Good night" said both Celestia, Mid and Luna as they watch Lightning leave

The next morning Snow was awoken by sounds of running hooves and shouting, Snow got up and to see what was happening.

"What`s going on?" ask Snow as he managed to stop a guard who was in panic

"THE QUEEN IS GONE!" shouted the guard in a panic

"WHAT!" shouted Snow as he ran off to find Celestia and Luna "CELESTIA!" shouted Snow as he bargain the throne room "Is it true?! Is Lightning gone?"

"Nopony knows where she is!" said Celestia as she whip some tears away

"Are you sure she gone?!" ask Snow as he tried to catch his breath

"OF COURSE WE'RE SURE!" shouted Mid "You have noting to do with do you?"

"Of course NOT!" shouted Snow

"She hasn't been in the dining hall, throne room or around the castle" said Luna while she whip some tears as well

"Princess!" shouted the captain as he ran in the throne room with guards following him "We didn't find her anywhere in or out of the castle!"

"Look in the kingdom and out! And make sure the citizens don't find out" shouted Celestia as she stood up from the throne

"Yes, princess!" shouted the captain as he clearly knew what could happen if the citizens ever finds out "You heard the princess, find our queen and make sure the citizens doesn't know about this!" as he ran off the begin the search.

"We must find her! or the cloud kingdom will fall once more" said Celestia as she look worriedly at her sister

"History would be repeating itself" said Luna as she and Celestia clearly remembered when the cloud kingdom fell the first time "The citizens will only accepted descends of their very first ruler and nopony else"

"I'll find her!" said Snow as he walk towards the princesses "You must stay here and led the kingdom until we find, Lightning"

"Why? What your motive?" ask Luna as she glances at her sister

"Why? What my motive? Well it's because she my fiancée and I love her! I would risk my life for her!" shouted Snow as he stared at the princesses "I know you hate me and still don`t trust me! But I`m going to find her and we`re going to get married"

"Should we trust him?!" ask Mid as she look at her aunt and mother

"I suppose" said Luna

Snow left the throne room and ran to Lightning`s room, Snow knew that Lightning was with her mother and aunt. Snow walks the hallway that connected both rooms and carefully look if there was any clues. When he was about halfway from both rooms he saw a small piece of paper.

"This is one of the pages from the kingdom history book!" said Snow as he used his magic to inspect the paper "What is it doing here?"

Snow look on the paper to see what was on it, he read _The dragon that protects the cloud kingdom, will meet with the ruler every 10,000 years. He will use his powers to call the king or queen, if they don't respond he will take control of them and make them come to him. Once they meet he will..._

"Dam! I can`t read the rest" said Snow as he reread the small paper "Lightning, going to see this dragon! But where is the dragon?"

Snow ran to the castle library to find out the where about of this dragon, that protects the kingdom.

"Hello, how may I help you?" ask the librarian as look at the worried stallion

"Is they a book with the history of Cloud Kingdom?!" ask Snow in a panic "Or about the dragon that protects it?!"

"Yes, Let me get it you" said the librarian while she walks towards a shelf

"Can you please hurry!" said Snow as he ran towards her "Great danger could happen!" said Snow as he tried not to worry the librarian.

The librarian quickly gave the book to Snow and left him alone; Snow went through the pages and found what he needed.

"Okay here it is!" shouted Snow as he became to read the page "_The dragon guards cloud kingdom of all danger, in return the ruler of the kingdom gave him a spell to extended his life. The ruler will go to his cave near, the Crystal Empire and Cloudsdale."_

Snow immediately left the library and head towards the cave, as Snow saw the cave in the distance he saw a figure as well. Snow used a teleportation spell to arrive faster; to his surprise and joy in was Lightning.

"Lightning!" shouted Snow as he hug her "I'm so happy to see yo…" as he saw that Lightning's eyes had a red glow to them "Lightning, are you alright?" as he waved his hoof in front of her.

Lightning didn't say a word and just continue to the cave, Snow tried to stop her but was push onto the guard. Lightning turn around and a strange voice came out, which Snow was very shock.

"I don't know who you are! But if you try to interfere with me and the queen of Cloud Kingdom you will be eliminated!" shouted the voice that came from Lightning as she turn around and went to the cave.

Snow waited for Lightning to enter the cave and immediately followed her inside as he arrived he saw that Lightning was flying forwards the dragon. Snow was amazed on how the dragon was, he look powerful, wise, immortal and loyal of all. Snow hides behind a rock and observer this secret ceremony that only the dragon and the ruler know about.

"What is she doing?" whispered Snow as he watches this ceremony

Lightning flew to the height of the dragon head and was release from his spell.

"What?!" said Lightning while she shake her head and rub her eyes to see a hugged dragon in front of her "What the hay?!"

"Hello, Queen Adelind or Lightning!" said the dragon as he looks at the new queen "Do you know who I am?"

"You're the dragon that protects cloud kingdom" said Lightning as she never thought she ever met him.

"You've been thought well, ever though you weren't thought by a cloud kingdom's ruler" said the dragon as he smiled at the young queen "I'm Shi, the protector of cloud kingdom!"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Shi" said Lightning as she smiled at him "What do you want with me?"

"It looks like not taught as well as I thought!" said Shi and he giggled "The very first rulers of cloud kingdom and I, have agreed that I would protect your kingdom. And in return you will use a spell to extended my life"

"How do I use this spell?!" ask Lightning as she had no idea on how this is suppose to work

"It will come naturally all that you have to do is look into my eyes!" said Shi as he started to stare into Lightning's eyes.

Snow watch as Lightning eyes and horn started to glow a bright white along with the Shi, and suddenly a huge flash. Which made him fall down and back out for a moment, as he woke up he saw that Lightning and Shi were both knock out.

"Lightning!" shouted Snow as he ran towards Lightning

"Snow?!" said Lightning in shock "You must leave!" as she started to push him

"Why?" ask Snow while he was being push

"Because….!" Said Lightning when suddenly she saw Snow being pick up into the air

"You followed her!" said Shi as he grabs Snow's horn with his claws "I warned you what would happen, if you come here!"

"I was worried about, Lightning!" said Snow as he had a hesitation in his voice

"SHI!" shouted Lightning as she flew towards him "Stop it!"

"This ceremony as been a secret for many years, never as an outsider as saw this!" said Shi as she look at Lightning "I'm going to kill him!"

"What?!" shouted Snow as he desperately look at Lightning

"You can't!" shouted Lightning as she flew in front of Snow

"And why is that?" ask Shi as he stared at Lightning

"Because, he's going to become the next king of cloud kingdom!" shouted Lightning as she hope that Shi would change his mind "We're going to get married in three weeks!"

"The next king?!" said Shi as he stared at Snow and smiled "You better be a great king! Like King Radius was!" as he let go of Snow's horn.

"My father was an outsider?!" ask Lightning as she was hoping to learn a little bit of her parents

"Indeed, Adelind!" said Shi as he smiled at her "He was an outsider when he married, Arena but he proved himself a true king of cloud kingdom. We were very good friends, I wouldn't have help him in the battle with Sombra but he ask me not to interfere"

"He did" said Lightning as she thought about her father

"I will spare his life but it's only because you are the daughter of Radius and Arena!" said Shi as he watch Lightning land "Farewell, Adelind"

"Farewell, Shi" said Lightning as she drag Snow out of the cave

Lightning and Snow return to the castle, as they arrived they were surrounded by royal guards who immediately bought her back to the castle.

"Lightning!" shouted Celestia and Luna as they run to her and gave her a hug "What happened to you?!"

"I want to a secret ceremony that the rulers go to" said Lightning as she knew that Shi would find out if she told the truth "That where I went"

"I told you that I was going to bring, Lightning back!" said Snow as he stare at Celestia and Luna "I know you hate me but I'm going to marry Lightning if you like it or not!"

"You were right" said Celestia as she look at her sister "We still don't trust you but you make Lightning happy!"

"And you better continue on making her happy!" shouted Luna as she used the royal Canterlot voice

"I still don't agree with this choice!" said Mid as she gave Snow a dirty look

"Everypony stop it!" said Lightning as she look at her aunt cousin and mother

"It's alright Lightning" said Snow as he covered her with his wing "They were worried just like I was"

Lightning said good night to her mother, cousin and aunt and went to her room after a while she got a knock on the door. To her joy it was Snow who came to visit both Lightning and Snow sat down on the crouch.

"I've miss you so much!" said Snow as he wrap his wings around her "I thought that I would never see you again"

"I'm here right now, Snow" said Lightning as she put her head under Snow's and went closer to his chest.

"I can't wait until we're married" said Snow as he tighten his grip around Lightning

"Me too!" said Lightning as she wrap her hooves around Snow "I'm not going to leave, Snow" as she felt Snow's grip getting tighter.

"I know I'm just making sure" said Snow as he close his eyes as he nuzzled her on the neck

"I love you, Snow" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips

"I love you too, Lightning" said Snow as he smiled at her

For the rest of the night Lightning and Snow stay in the same position hoping it would never end, their wonderful life together that they're going to have.

Continue reading for a magical wedding

**End **


	28. A magical wedding

**The Lost Land**

**A magical wedding**

It's been two days since Lightning disappearance and the preparations for the wedding continued, Celestia ordered to double security around the castle. But she didn't inform Lightning about it while Lightning managed to do some works she arrived at the section the guards and saw that there have been moved.

"What? Nopony haves authority then me" said Lightning as she reread the paper "It can't be Snow he doesn't have the power?" when suddenly Lightning made the link on how guards would listen to a pony that isn't her "Mother"

"Lightning!" said Celestia as she saw her daughter walk towards her

"Mom, did you order my guards?!" ask Lightning "It must be you or aunty, they only listen to royalty! And since Snow not royalty yet it's not him"

"It is me but I didn't so you would vanish into thin air!" said Celestia

"Mom, your very lucky that it was my who found it! If the captain did he would have arrested you or banish!" said Lightning with a shock face "He doesn't joke around when it come to the guards!"

"Oh, dear!" said Celestia as she realize how close she was of being in deep trouble "I'm sorry, Lightning"

"It's alright, Mom" said Lightning as she hug her "So, did you decide on a cake?"

"How about chocolate?" suggested Celestia

Lightning and everypony finish the final preparations needed for the wedding Lightning and Snow were preparing to go to bed.

"Can you believe the wedding is tomorrow!" said Lightning while she removed her crown and brush her mane.

"Marrying the mare of my dreams!" said Snow as he look at her brush her mane

"Marrying the stallion of my dreams!" said Lightning as she kiss him on the lips

The next morning it was the big day Lightning and Snow were going to become husband and wife. As the guest arrived at the castle the servants guide them to the ball room until the wedding starts.

"Aunty, do you know where the dress?" ask Lightning as she walk around the room

"Here!" shouted Luna as she bought her the dress with her magic

"Thanks!" said Lightning as she toke the dress

"Come lets try it on!" said Mid as she drag Lightning away

Lightning went to change in the dress with the help of her mother and aunt while Snow was in his own room.

"Okay, so it goes up then down" said Snow as he used his magic to tie his tie "No, wait that not right?"

"Hey, Snow" said Flash as he walk in his room

"Hey, Flash!" said Snow as he hoof bump him "Glad you made it"

"I wouldn't miss it in the world" said Flash as he look at Snow getting dress "Need some help?"

"Yes, I`m going to destroy this tie!" shouted Snow as he threw it to the ground

"Here" said Flash as he pick up the tie and tie it to Snow`s neck "So are you nervous?"

"Not at all!" said Snow as he smiled "I`ve waited thousands and thousands of years to meet the mare that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. There is no way that I`m nervous to marry her"

"Well I didn't wait thousands of years but I`ve waited long enough to meet the mare of my dreams too" said Flash as he finish teeing the tie "I`m acutely thinking of asking her to marry me"

"Really! That`s wonderful!" shouted Snow as he hug him

Meanwhile back at the bridle room

"You look beautiful!" said Celestia as she started to cry "I always knew this moment was going to happen! What I wasn't accepting is that you meet a stallion like HIM!"

"Mom, stop it is going to be family soon" said Lightning as she rearranged her wings

"Too bad" said Mid

"Mid!" said Lightning as she look at her cousin

"I know" said Mid as she glance at Celestia and Luna

A few hours later the preparations were ready and the wedding was going to start any minute now.

"Your highness, are you ready?" ask one of the servants

"Of course" said Lightning as she walk towards the door

Meanwhile at the groom's room Snow also went out of his room and headed towards the grand hall and marries his mare of his dreams.

"Snow!" said Celestia as she watches him walk towards her and stand on her right

"Hello, mother" said Snow as he smiled at her

"NEVER! Call me that!" said Celestia as she glared at him

"Right! Got it!" said Snow as he nervously smiled

"Take good care VERY GOOD CARE!" said Celestia while staring at him "Of my daughter!"

Snow just smiled at Celestia when they both heard the royal horns that announce the bride

"Wow!" said Snow as he watches his bride walk down the hall

"Stop durling!" whispered Celestia as she punch him in the shoulder

"Yes ma'am!" whispered Snow while he didn't lose eye contact on Lightning

"Hello, Snow" said Lightning as she ended up at the end of the carpet

"You look beautiful Lightning" whispered Snow as he grab Lightning's hoof

"Thank you" whispered back Lightning

"Citizens of cloud kingdom and of Equestria we are so happy to see a most wonderful wedding in this lost kingdom! Queen Lightning Flare and Snow Storm will be united as one and will guide this kingdom into wonders!" shouted Celestia as she occasionally glares at Snow "Lightning, do you take this STALLION as your husband?"

"I do!" said Lightning while she smiled at him

"And, do you SNOW Storm take this mare as your wife?" ask Celestia

"I sure do!" shouted Snow

"Rings please" ask Celestia as she look at Twilight bringing them "I know pronounce you mare and colt!" as she used her magic to place both of the rings on their horns.

Lightning and Snow officialise their vows with a long kiss they both walk down the Halley together and headed to the throne room. Lightning sat on her throne while Snow kneels in front of her she held in her magic a crown.

"Snow Strom do you promise that all of your decision will be in the benifts of Cloud Kingdom?!" ask Lightning

"I swear" said Snow

"I hereby declare you King of Cloud Kingdom!" shouted Lightning as she place the crown on his head.

Lightning and Snow kissed one more time and headed to the balcony so the citizens could see the newly- weds and they new king. After a few minutes of waving they re-entered the castle and started the celebrations.

"Their highness, Queen Lightning Flare and King Snow Strom!" shouted the guard as he opened the doors.

"Congratulations!" shouted Cadance as she hug them both "I knew you to would be together"

"Your are the princess of Love!" said Lightning as she smiled at her "Never wrong when it comes to that"

"I totally agree with that!" said Snow as he wink at her

For the rest of the night the kingdom party of their newlywed couple and slightly for their new king the moment arrived for the newlywed couple to go on their honeymoon.

"Bye, Mom" said Lightning as she hug her mother in front of the carriage "Bye, Aunty se ya cuz" as she hug her aunt and cousin as well.

"You have fun" said Luna

"I will aunty" said Lightning

"Snow, if you ever do something to Lightning we will hunt you down!" shouted Luna as she used the royal Canterlot voice.

"Make that two!" shouted Mid as she used the Canterlot voice as well

"And make your life miserable!" add Celestia as she look at her sister and niece

"Stop it!" said Lightning as she look at them both "We are family now so you can't destroy him when he does something wrong!"

"Have fun!" said Celestia as she push Snow in the carriage

"Do be long!" said Luna as she pushes Lightning in the carriage as well

The carriage toke off and headed to their honeymoon location as the carriage departed Lightning and Snow waved as long as there could see the waving ponies.

"Sorry for that" said Lightning as she re-entered the carriage

"It's alright, Lightning their family now!" said Snow as he smiled at his new wife "I still can't believe that we're married!" as he toke her hoof.

"Me too it seems like a dream" said Lightning as she lean against Snow

"A dream that will never end" said Snow as he put his head onto Lightning's

"I love you, Lightning I'll always will" said Snow as he look at his wife

"I love you too, Snow and I'll always be by your side" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips

Continue reading for Honeymoon

**End **


	29. Honeymoon

**The Lost Land**

**Honeymoon **

The carriage arrived at the honeymoon, Lightning and Snow got off and enter the cabin on the lake.

"This is nice!" said Lightning as she look at the cabin

"Very nice!" said Snow as he also look at the cabin

After they look around the cabin Lightning and Snow were removing their suite and wedding dress. Snow finish before Lightning did so he watches her remove her dress, He look at Lightning beautiful and sexy body.

"Snow?" ask Lightning as she caught him looking at her

"Yes" said Snow as he turn his gaze at something else while blushing

"I know what were you looking at" said Lightning as she also blushed "We`re married now, so It alright now"

"I know" said Snow as he return his gaze at her "It`s my first time" as he blush even redder.

"Me too" said Lightning as she also blush redder

As they were about to kiss there was suddenly noise of shouting ponies outside, Lightning went to investigate and saw it was the press and ponies who wanted to see royalty.

"Oh ponyfeathers!" said Lightning as she was being photograph

"Lightning what is it?" ask Snow as he walk outside to see what was the problem "What in Equestria!" said Snow in shock.

"It looks like we got guest" said Lightning as she glance at Snow

"Yea well their going to leave!" shouted Snow as he walk towards the press

Snow chase all the press and ponies away from the cabin and return to Lightning

"This is going to be in the press, Snow" said Lightning as she watch him return to the cabin.

"I don`t care!" said Snow "They should at least leave us alone!"

"I know" said Lightning as she hug him

Lightning and Snow tried to kiss once more when they were once more interrupted by a guard.

"What is it?" ask Lightning as she left Snow

"There is a problem in Cloud Kingdom" said the guard as he gave a scroll to her

"A problem!" said Lightning as she began to read the letter

"What is it?" ask Snow

"A few citizens are breaking in the castle which cause others to fight against them" said Lightning as she put the scroll away "I need to return to the castle and fix all of this!"

"How long are you going to be gone?" ask Snow as he watch her open her wings

"One or two days" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips and flew away

Snow watch his new wife leave the honeymoon cabin, he decided to go to bed since there was nothing to do anyways. The next morning Snow toke a few newspapers to see what the press were talking about.

*King Snow is aggressive, Queen of Cloud Kingdom made bad choice, Is the king good for the kingdom and much more.

"This isn't good!" said Snow as he knew that this news would spread as wild fire and all of Equestria would know even Celestia was most likely going to pay a visit.

A few hours later as Snow excepting, Celestia pay a visit to him

"Hello, Celestia" said Snow as he greeted a angry princess

"What are you doing to my daughter?!" demanded Celestia as she look around the cabin "And where`s my daughter?!"

"There were problems at the kingdom and Lightning return to fix them" explain Snow "And the press were taking photos of us and I chase them!"

"What kind of problems?!" demanded Celestia as she stared at him

"Some citizens broke in the castle and other fought against them, if it continues it will start a riot" said Snow and he started to understand how the citizens react when it involves Lightning.

"You better not be lying!" shouted Celestia as she walk towards the door and flew off.

Meanwhile at the kingdom Lightning saw going to pass judgement at the ponies who broke in the castle and the ones who started the fight. She was unaware of the news and headline about her and Snow.

"Why did you break in the castle?!" ask Lightning while she was on her throne

"We heard that you were going to leave the kingdom!" explain one of the ponies

"And we thought we should leave the city empty hoof" said the other pony as he look down at the guard.

"We were trying to stop them!" shouted one of the ponies who started to fight but was silent by Lightning glare "I apologies" as he knew she was on her honeymoon and was force to leave to fix this problem.

"I`m disappointed of your actions by law of cloud kingdom that`s grounds of imprisonment for five years!" said Lightning as she look at their reactions "You will be in prison but not for five years but two months, after you will be doing community service for the rest of your sentence"

"I`m sorry, your highness" said both the ponies as they knew they got a light punishment.

The ponies that broke in were escorted away from the throne and into the prison, Lightning turn her attention to the other ponies.

"Well" said Lightning

"We did want history to repeat its self!" explain one of the ponies "So we tried to stop them!"

"You could have notified a guard and they would have taken care of it" said Lightning "This is your second time that you were in a fight and this was your last chance, now you know there will be punishments!"

"We understand, your highness" said the ponies as they knew that Lightning gave them a warning long ago.

"You will be doing community service for ten months" said Lightning as she opened her wings

"Thank you, your highness" said the ponies as they knew that the law demanded being banish.

"Now if you excuses me I'm going to return to my honeymoon" said Lightning as she flew into the air

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Snow tried not to go outside as he knew that all the tourist would shout at him.

"When Lightning coming back" said Snow as he look at the window when he heard somepony knock at the door "I really hope its not the press" as he walk towards the door to open it to see "Lightning!"

"Hello, Snow!" said Lightning as she walk in and kissed him "You weren't to lony"

"Well I did have an interesting morning" said Snow as he being to explain his morning

"Snow, I`m sorry about my mother" said Lightning

"Its not her fault, I should have listen to you" said Snow

"I know how to fixes this" said Lightning as she walk towards the door "Come on, Snow"

For the rest of the day Lightning and Snow went to see the press and told them not to post any false headlines. The press agreed or being imprisoned for intruding on the private life of royalty. They finally return to the cabin and both sat on the bed tried.

"Well this is a honeymoon" said Snow as he smiled at her

"Not a typical honeymoon" said Lightning as she smiled back at him "We should probably head to bed" as she led towards the lamp that was near Snow, Lightning didn't realize that she place her hoof in between Snow`s leg.

"Lighting" said Snow as he stop her in her tracks while blushing

"What is it?" ask Lightning

"Your hoof" said Snow

Lightning look down and saw that her hoof was really close to his area

"Oh!" said Lightning as she blushed "I`m sorry" as she started to remove her hoof when Snow suddenly grab her hoof "Snow?!"

Snow didn't say a word and kiss his new wife on the lips

"Lightning, I`m ready" said Snow as he look at Lightning`s eyes and beautiful body

"I`m ready too" said Lightning as she knew what he meant "I Love you, Snow"

"I love you too, Lightning" said Snow

Snow and Lightning kissed once more and fell onto the bed, their spent a magical night together. The next morning Snow had Lightning in his hooves and he put his head onto his.

Continue reading for Let's start a family

**End **


	30. Let's start a family

**The Lost Land **

**Let`s start a family**

It's only been two weeks since Lightning and Snow return from their honeymoon and both have return to the castle. With a great welcoming from the citizens, which was mostly for Lightning and a few ponies for Snow.

"Look at all these ponies!" said Snow while he watch Lightning wave from the carriage

"There all here to greet us" said Lightning as she stop waving and look and Snow

"No, just for you" said Snow as he look at her "They still don't like me"

"They will, Snow give it some time" said Lightning as she put her hoof on his "I'm sure if I was the outsider they would do the same"

"I hope so" said Snow as he kissed her on the lips

As the carriages arrived at the castle they both got off and headed to the balcony so Snow could present himself to the kingdom.

"They highnesses, Queen Lightning Flare and King Snow Storm!" shouted the guard on the balcony as he opened the door.

"I'll start it for you" whispered Lightning as she walk forward and started her speech "Citizens of cloud kingdom, I am so happy to have return to you all and I`m happy to see that you`ve all token great care of the kingdom while I was gone. I am very proud of you all but I'm not the only one who`s proud, my husband Snow Storm is also proud of you all!" as she move to the side so Snow could start his speech.

"Thank you, Lightning!" said Snow as it was his turn to speak to the citizens as he knew that it would all depend on this moment if the citizens will like him or hate him for the rest of their lives "Citizens of cloud kingdom as you all know, I'm married to your Queen Lightning Flare. Which means I'm your new king as well, I`m aware that many citizens don't like me. And believe that I married your Queen for the throne, power and money but it has never been my attention of doing such horrible thing to a pony or your Queen. I married for love and nothing else and I'm going to accept my new role as your king and make sure my decisions are for the well being of the kingdom!"

"We would both like to thank you all, for the great care you all toke for the kingdom! Please all of you have a wonderful day!" shouted Lightning as she and Snow waved and return inside "I like your speech, Snow"

"It wasn't as good as yours" said Snow while he was walking with Lightning "You made a much better speech"

"I made a better one because I've made many before!" said Lightning as she stop Snow with her hoof "My first one, I practice over and over! you made yours on the spot"

"Well you inspired me" said Snow as he smiled at her

"Come on, Snow" said Lightning as she led Snow to a hallway "Let`s decided where our room will be"

The next day Lightning thought it would be a wonderful oppunaty for the citizens to know Snow better.

"Come on, Snow!" shouted Lightning as she was waiting with two guards at the main entrance

"Coming!" shouted Snow as he ran towards Lightning "Are you sure about this?"

"They won't know you if you don't let them" said Lightning as she push the door "If it makes you feel better, they won't hurt you as long as I'm with you"

"It helps a bit" said Snow as he followed Lightning out of the castle

They were immediately surrounded by ponies who all wanted to see the royal family or this new King.

"Good morning, everypony!" shouted Lightning as she waved at all the ponies who came to see her.

"Good morning!" shouted Snow as he looks at all the ponies who were looking at him.

"Excuse me, your highness" said a young filly as she walks towards them with a flower in her hoof "This is for you!"

"Thank you!" said Lightning as she used her magic to pick the flower and bring it closer to her "Did you pick it yourself?"

"I did!" said the filly as she proudly smiled at the kind Queen

"Well you made an excellent choice!" said Lightning as she used her magic to pick up the filly "I think you cutie mark will be in flowers"

"You do!" said the filly as she smiled at her "I love flowers! I want to work in the castle`s gardens one day!"

"Well, when your old enough you can come and work at the gardens!" said Lightning as she look at the flower once more "What`s your name?"

"Rose Daisy!" said Rose as she couldn't believe that she is given a job at the castle

"Rose, when your old enough come to the castle and you can grow beautiful flowers in the garden" said Lightning as she smiled at her.

"Thank you, your highness!" shouted Rose as she hug her "I can't wait!"

Lightning put the filly down with everypony cheering for her that she did a nice action for the filly. Snow saw how the citizens loved her, with the kind actions she does for the citizens and not her own. They eventually return to the castle and Lightning was still talking about Rose.

"Didn't you think she is a cute filly?" ask Lightning while she excused the guards

"She is a cute filly" said Snow as he look at Lightning smile "She kinda had the same smile as you"

"She did and she had the same coat as you" said Lightning as she put her hoof on his shoulder "I love foals! Do you, Snow?"

"I do!" said Snow as he smiled at her "I want to have a family one day with many foals!"

"I just want one or two, not as much as your thinking about" said Lightning as she nudged him when she realize that they were talking about foals and didn't know about "Snow, we`re talking about having our own foals"

"We are!" said Snow in surprise as he thought about her pass words "Do you want a family one day?"

"Of course I do!" said Lightning as she look at Snow "I was just waiting for the perfect stallion to come by"

"And he`s here!" said Snow in a joyful tone

"Very funny, Snow" said Lightning as she push him with her wing "But are you serious about having a lot of foals?!" while she was thinking of all the pain that came with it.

"Well it is a bit over broad" admitted Snow as he thought about the responsibility "One or two"

"Can you imagine our foal! That comes from us, the foal will be a part of us" said Lightning put her hooves on Snow.

"Our foal!" said Snow as he loved the thought about it "I would love to have a foal with you!"

"I wouldn't have anypony foal except yours!" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, let`s start a family!" said Snow as he smiled with joy

continue reading for King for a day

**End**


	31. King for a day

**The Lost Land **

**King for a day**

It's been three months since Lightning and Snow got married, return from their honeymoon and Snow become king of cloud kingdom. Most of the citizens have accepted Snow as their new king but the rest didn't and refuse to accept it. They all agreed that they wouldn't rebel as long as Lightning was on the throne. Snow was managing his new work with all the important papers but he wasn't alone he always could count on Lightning. One morning as Snow woke up to see that Lightning wasn't beside him but was in the bathroom.

"Lightning, are you alright?" ask Snow as he walk towards her

"Yea, I must have ate something" said Lightning as she stood up from the toilet "I'll be fine Snow now come on we have work to do" as she walk out of the bathroom.

Lightning and Snow went to the throne room and started their work but numbers time Lightning ran off to the bathroom. This made Snow very worried that Lightning could have been poison. While Snow waited for Lightning to return he suddenly heard one of the guards.

"Your highness" said the guard as he bowed at him "Princess Celestia as arrived and wish to see you both"

"Oh! That`s great let her in!" said Snow as he hope that Celestia could know what was happening "Hello, Celestia"

"Snow, where my daughter?" ask Celestia as she walk towards the throne

"Mom!" as Snow and Celestia heard Lightning voice coming in the throne room "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know how it was going?" ask Celestia as she hug her daughter when she felt Lightning remove from her embrace and ran off "Lightning, what`s the matter?"

"She been like that all morning" answered Snow as he walk beside Celestia "I believe she sick"

"She not sick" said Celestia as she knew what all meant this visits to the bathroom

"What do you mean?" ask Snow as he still didn't understand

"She pregnant" said Celestia as she walk towards the throne

"Preg...preg...PREGNANT!" shouted Snow as he stared at Celestia in a shock face "What!"

"Sorry, Mom" said Lightning as she once more return to the throne room to see her shock husband "Snow, what`s wrong?"

"Lightning, are you pregnant?!" ask Snow as he held her hooves in his

"Yes!" said Lightning as she knew she couldn't hide it from Snow "I wasn't sure so I didn't tell you right away, but I lived for thousands of years and I know the signs when you're pregnant"

"You are!" shouted Snow as he hug her in his hooves "That`s wonderful!"

"Your happy?!" ask Lightning as she was being hug by Snow

"Of course i am!" shouted Snow as he release Lightning from his grip "I`ve always wanted to find love and have a foal with the mare I love, and now that I have the mare of my dreams I'm going to have a foal with her too!"

"I`m happy too!" said Lightning in a joyful tone "But, how did you know I was pregnant?"

"Your mother told me!" said Snow as he turns around to see Celestia who was crying with joy.

"I can't believe it!" said Celestia as she stood from the throne and hug her daughter "This is wonderful!"

The next day beside Lightning morning routine they had to tell the kingdom both of them knows that they're going to be the centre of attention. For the next eleven months and on rising their foal as well but there were ready and was going to announce it.

"Ready, Snow?" ask Lightning as it was the first public appearance since the wedding

"Ready!" said Snow as he and Lightning walk onto the balcony

"Citizens of cloud kingdom and the press!" shouted Lightning as she as gotten use to the sudden quiet while Snow was all new to this "We are so happy to announce to you all that they will be a new prince or princess in the royal family!"

The citizens cheered and shouted in joy, they were all over joy with the Queen`s pregnancy. As they did for Arena when she announces her, the citizens celebrated for three days straight.

The next day in the news paper that announcement was already in the press with many different titles.

_Cloud kingdom going to have a new prince or princess! Queen Lightning is with foal! Upcoming joy for could kingdom!, King Snow about to be father!, King and Queen welcome new addition_! And many more

"Wow! That was fast!" said Snow as he read the titles to Lightning while she had her head near the toilet.

"It's not a surprise anymore" said Lightning as she smiled at him

As the days followed after the announcement all of Lightning's friends come to the kingdom and congratulated them both. They also got many visits from Luna, Mid and Celestia who were over joy with the news of a new member of the family. Five months later Lightning as gotten bigger and bigger with a few mood swings along the away. Lightning and Snow have told all of their friends and family who were of course all happy for them, and were looking forward to the new addition to the family.

"Lightning, let me help you!" said Snow as he rush over to her

"Snow, it's just a pile of scrolls!" said Lightning as she watch Snow take the scrolls

"You shouldn't do anything that could hurt the foal!" instead Snow as one of the scrolls fell

"A pile of scrolls" said Lightning as she used her magic to pick up the scroll and the scrolls in Snow`s hooves "Snow, stop bring over protective" as she put the scrolls down on a table and sat on the throne.

"Sorry, Lightning" said Snow as he walk towards the throne and Lightning "I just don't want to see you get hurt or the foal" as he touch Lightning`s stomach

"I know" said Lightning as she touch Snow`s hoof

Lightning and Snow stay in the same position foe a few minutes or when a guard arrived to the throne room.

"Your highness" said the guard as he looks at the queen "Princess Cadance as ask you to visit her at the crystal Empire"

"She is!" said Lightning as she wonder what could it be "Alright, send a letter and let her know I'll be there"

"Yes, your highness" said the guard a he bowed and ran off

"What do you think she wants?" ask Snow as he look at Lightning

"I don't know" said Lightning as she stood up from her throne and walk towards the door "You're going to be okay?"

"Okay for what?" ask Snow as he stood up as well

"For taking over the kingdom, while I'm with Cadance" said Lightning as she watch Snow turn pal

"What?!" said Snow as he ran towards Lightning "I can't ruler this kingdom alone!"

"Of course you can" said Lightning as she hug him "You'll be fine, Snow"

"Are you sure, Lightning half of the kingdom hates me" said Snow in a worried face "They don't do anything because you're on the throne with me"

"It's only going to be one day, Snow" said Lightning as she kiss him on the lip "Don't worry you'll be fine"

"Your highness, the carriage is ready" said one of the guards

"Thank you" said Lightning as she walk towards the door "Bye, Snow"

"Bye, Lightning" said Snow as he watch his wife leave the castle and go in the carriage.

Snow went to the throne and started his day, for every paper work that Snow received he reread it over and over before he send it. He continued with this routine until the afternoon, when a guard came running in and bowed at Snow.

"Your highness!" said the guard as he had a panic in his voice

"What is it?!" ask Snow as he was hoping that nothing would happen

"Five citizens are arguing in town square and as started fighting each other, they have injured two bystanders. We have arrested them all and are going to bring them to you, so you can decide their fates!" said the guard as he motion two other to bring in the prisoners.

"I have to decide the fate of a pony!" said Snow in shock as he heard a few stories from Lightning and was really hoping it would never happen to him or at least Lightning would be there.

The guards bought in five chains up pegasusi to the throne room so Snow could decide their fates.

"Where, Queen Lightning?!" ask one of the Pegasus as he look around the throne room and didn't see his queen.

"You're going to let an outsider decided our fates!" ask another Pegasus as he stare at the first one who ask the question

"Brings us, Queen Lightning!" demanded the third Pegasus as he shake his chains "I'm only going to accept my fate from her only!"

"Yea! me too" shouted the fourth

"Brings us to the queen or the prison!" said the firth as he turn to a guard

"Now, at least let me know what happened?" ask Snow as he remembered that Lightning told him that he needed to take charge and not be a door mate

"There descends of the rebels!" shouted the first as he stared at the third, fourth and fifth "And they going to rebel! just like they ancestors"

"It's in their blood!" shouted the second as he look along with the first

"We have no intentions of rebelling!" shouted the fourth as he glance at his companions "We would never! Rebel against Queen Lightning"

"But him! would be a different story" said the fifth as he stared at Snow "Why, are you on the throne alone? Where Queen Lightning?"

"Good question!" said the first as he looks at Snow along with everypony "Did you take over the throne?!"

"And got rid of our Queen?!" shouted the fourth as he tried to walk towards him but was stop by a guard "If you did get rid of her! Everypony would rebel and destroy YOU!"

"I would never!" shouted Snow as he stood up from the throne "The Queen went to see, Princess Cadance at the crystal empire! That`s why she not here with me on deciding your fates!"

As soon as Snow finishes the five prisoners stop talking and just waited to hear their fates.

"Now! I don't believe that there had intentions of rebelling against the kingdom!" shouted Snow as he walks towards the prisoners.

"And why? Do you think that?!" ask the second as he glances at the other ponies

"Why! It's because if they did want to rebel, they wouldn't be so worried about Queen Lightning" said Snow as he watch the ponies realize they own words "And promise that they would rebel against me, if I ever toke the throne by force!"

"He right" said the first as he look at the second

"We are not like our ancestors" said the fifth as he smile at them "We would risk our lives for this kingdom and ruler!"

"I will not sentence you but this is a warning!" said Snow as he motion the guards to remove their chains "Next time it will be prison!"

"Thanks" said the first as he rubbed his hooves "I guess you're not a bad, King after all" as he left with the second one.

"It looks like, Queen Lightning made a good choice on marrying you!" said the third as he followed the fourth and fifth out of the castle.

"I did it!" said Snow while he smiled with joy knowing that he fix a problem and the citizens are starting to like him "Lightning was right!"

For the rest of the day, Snow had more confidence in him he didn't take as long to sign the important papers. Luckily there wasn't any more problems with the citizens, Snow finish his work to his relief and waited for Lightning return. He waited for a few minutes when he saw the carriage stop in front of the castle and Lightning coming out, he quickly ran down and greeted his wife.

"Lightning, I've missed you!" shouted Snow as he kissed Lightning on the lips "And you of course" as he kissed Lightning`s stomach.

"We missed you to, Snow" said Lightning as she hug him "So how did it go?"

"Very well" said Snow as he explain his events while he walk inside the castle with Lightning.

"You made the right decision, Snow" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"I did, don't you think I should have imprison them?" ask Snow as he was still wasn't sure with it.

"It seems to me that they weren't guilty, they meant every word and were prepare to take you down for me" said Lightning as they arrived to their room, as she continued Snow opened the door and they both went in "If you had imprison them, word would have gotten out and it would have made the citizens hate you even more. Even attack the castle when I`m gone and most likely destroy you like they said"

"Good thing I didn't imprison them" said Snow as he sat down on the bed in shock on the possible events that could have happen if he made the wrong choice "Do you think they would ever like me?"

"They will, Snow just give them time" said Lightning as she sat down next to him on the bed "Shi, told me that it toke five years so that the citizens accepted my father! So it's must be normal when an outsider comes to their royal family" as she nuzzled him.

"Loyal indeed" said Snow as he nuzzled back "You shouldn't call it Cloud Kingdom, But Loyalty castle or something like that"

"No, Cloud Kingdom is much better" said Lightning as she hug Snow with her wings "We are probably known of our loyalty anyways"

"You are always right, Lightning" said Snow as he kissed her on the lips while touching her stomach.

"And you as well" said Lightning as she put her hoof on top of his

Continue reading for Our Foal

**End **


	32. Our foal

**The Lost Land**

**Our Foal **

As the months pass Lightning`s mood swings have gotten more frequent then before, she would get mad or cry at anything Snow would do or her mother and aunt. But thankfully there were short and Lightning return to her old self, along with the mood swings Lightning had a weird appetite as well.

"Snow, what are you doing?!" shouted Lightning as she walk in the library

"Just reading, hon" answered Snow while he put the book down

"Why?!" ask Lightning as she walk towards him "You should be getting me some berries!"

"Alright Lightning" said Snow as he knew not to ask any question if he wanted to get into an argument with his wife, which he knew he would easily lose against.

"I'm sorry, Snow" said Lightning as she hug him "It will only last for one more month"

"It's alright, Lightning" said Snow as he smiled at her

"Your highness" said the guard as he walk in the throne room

"What?!" ask Lightning as she stared at the guard

"Mood swings" said Snow while he whispered to the guard as he glance at his wife

"What are you whispering about?!" demanded Lightning as she stop her hoof

"Nothing, dear" said Snow while he smiled at her "So you had a message?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia and Luna have arrived at the castle and are waiting for you at the main entrance" said the guard as he bowed and quickly left the room.

Lightning and Snow ahead to the main entrance and greeted Celestia and Luna

"Hello Mom, aunty" said Lightning as she hug her mother and aunt "Why are you here?"

"We came to see how were you doing" said Luna as she glance at her sister and Snow

"I'm just fine, aunty" said Lightning as she rub her stomach "And the foal too"

"That`s great to hear!" said Celestia as she smiled at her "Did you decided on names?"

"Well we didn't decided yet" said Lightning as she look at Snow "All we did is prepare the nursery"

"Well then we will help you!" said Luna as she walk towards living room

As night came Celestia and Luna return to Canterlot and Lightning and Snow went to bed. While getting ready for bed they thought about all the names, that Celestia and Luna suggested.

"Did you like all of those names, Snow?" ask Lightning as she brushes her mane

"Some but there was a few I didn't like" said Snow while he walks towards Lightning who was rubbing her hooves "I did like a few of them"

"How about Elsie if it's a filly or Noble Laureate if it's a colt?" suggested Lightning while she was rubbing her hooves.

"Here let me!" said Snow as he toke over and rub his wife hooves "I like those names, Lightning"

"I hope you would" said Lightning as she kiss him on the head "The citizens will like them"

"Why?" ask Snow as he help her into bed

"It`s the names of the very first rulers on the kingdom" answered Lightning as she sat in the bed while Snow went to the other side.

"Well I like them a lot!" said Snow while he put the blanket on Lightning and himself

"Do you want a filly or colt?" ask Lightning while she rub her stomach

"I don't care which one as long it`s ours" said Snow as he put on hoof on his and the other on her stomach.

The months past and Lighting due date was coming any day which made Snow all worried and protective, one morning Snow woke up before Lightning and decided to bring her breakfast in bed. He quietly got up and left the room without waking up his wife, as he arrived at the kitchen he started to cook.

"Alright! Some eggs, hay browns, toast with jam, orange juice and apple" said Snow as he thought up about her breakfast "Alright, where is the eggs?" as he started to look around the kitchen as he was still didn't know where everything was.

"Your highness?" ask the cook as she saw the king in the kitchen

"Oh! Hello you must be the chef" said Snow as he look at the Pegasus pony "Do you know where the eggs are?"

"In there" said the cook as she pointed with his hoof

"Thank you" said Snow as he went to get the eggs "You must be wondering why I'm in the kitchen"

"Yes, your highness" answered the cook while she look at Snow take out three eggs

"I`m making breakfast for my wife" said Snow as he found the bread

"I mean no offence but I didn't know you cook" said the cook as she watch Snow open the eggs and put the bread in the toaster.

"Well my father didn't care about me so he didn't ask the servants, to make my meals so I had to make them myself" said Snow as he out some cheese in the eggs.

"I see" said the cook as she walk away to start breakfast for the servants "Well if you need my help just ask"

"Thank you..." said Snow as he realize that he doesn't know her name

"It`s, Fancy Plate" said Fancy as she understood what Snow was thinking about

Snow found all the ingredients he needed to make breakfast, a few minutes later he was done.

"It looks delicious!" said Fancy as she look at Snow tray

"Thank you, Fancy" said Snow as he used her magic to carry the tray "Have a nice day!"

Meanwhile Lightning was just waking up to notice that Snow was gone, when he came in with his tray.

"Snow!" said Lightning in a surprise tone as she was wondering what was happening "What`s this?!"

"Breakfast in bed!" said Snow as he place the tray on the bed so Lightning could see her breakfast

"Wow! It looks delicious" said Lightning as she used her magic to pick up her fork "You made this all by yourself?"

"I did" said Snow as he proudly smiled "I made this for you and the foal"

"Here!" said Lightning as she put the fork with some egg near Snow mouth "Did you try it?"

"I bit" said Snow as he put the fork in his mouth and ate the egg "Very good!"

After a wonderful and romantic morning Lightning and Snow, went to the throne room to start their day. Snow had trouble focusing on his work, he was staring at Lightning`s stomach and was wondering what his foal was doing.

"Snow, Snow, Snow!" repeated Lightning as she nudged him

"Oh! Yes, Lightning" said Snow as he finally stop starring at Lightning`s stomach

"Did you hear me?" ask Lightning as she put a scroll in front of him "I said, we`ve been getting a lot of tourists but most of them are Pegasus. All of our citizens are Pegasus and most of our tourists are Pegasus, we need more unicorns and earth ponies to visit or live here"

"Yes, your right" said Snow as he read the scroll

"What`s wrong, Snow?" ask Lightning as she clearly saw that something was wrong

"Your due date it can be anytime!" said Snow as he return on looking at Lightning's stomach

"Snow, it will come and when comes!" said Lightning "And, besides when it does come….Ooh!"

"Lightning?!" ask Snow as he saw that she was in pain

"You've been all worried all day….and when I have my contractions you do nothing?!" said Lightning though the pain

"WHAT!" shouted Snow as he fell of the throne "The…..the….foal….coming?!"

"DO YOU THINK IM FAKEING IT?!" shouted Lightning as her mood swings kick in

"RIGHT!" shouted Snow as he ran off to get the guards and doctor

Snow return with ten guards and the doctor, he went to help Lightning off her throne but just got scream at.

"I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" yelled Lightning while she walks with the doctors

Lightning, Snow, the guards and the doctors all arrived at the birthing room

"Hold on Lightning!" said Snow in a panic voice "Just breath threw the pain!"

"BE QUIET!" shouted Lightning as she held Snow's hoof "AND DON'T TELL ME HOW TO BREATH!"

"Right sorry!" said Snow as he felt Lightning crushing his hoof "Hum, Lightning?"

"WHAT!" shouted Lightning while crushing Snow's hoof

"NOTHING!" shouted Snow as he knew that Lightning would destroy him and his hoof

"Here, I'll give you something for the pain" said the doctor as he glance at Snow "I suppose you would like some too?"

"If…..if you don't mind!" said Snow as he desperately look at the doctor

After hours and hours of pain finally they was silent and then cries of new life, the doctor yell in his hooves a foal and gave it to Lightning.

"Congratulation your highness, it's a filly!" said the guard as he gave the filly to Lightning

"Isn't she beautiful!" said Lightning as she looks at her daughter when she glance at Snow's hoof "Snow, did I do that to you?"

"Oh!" said Snow as he looks at his all badges up hoof "Yes, but it's alright"

"I'm sorry, Snow" said Lightning as she put her hoof on his

"It's fine, Lightning" smiled Snow "So what should we name her?"

"Elsie" suggested Lightning as she looks at Snow

"Perfect name" said Snow as he kiss Lightning on the lips "Do you like it, Elsie?"

"I think she does!" said Lightning as they both watch her smile

"Princess Elsie" said Snow as he add her new title "Welcome to Cloud Kingdom"

"And you're crazy father" said Lightning as she look at Snow and laugh

"Hey!" said Snow as he smiled at her "Very funny, Lightning"

Continue reading for Princess of Cloud kingdom

**End **


	33. Princess of Cloud Kingdom

**The Lost Land**

**Princess of cloud kingdom**

After two weeks Lightning and Snow bought their new daughter back to the castle, as they return to the castle they were greeted by Celestia, Luna, Mid and her friends along with their coltfriend.

"Welcome home!" shouted everypony as they all greeted them

"Wow!" said Lightning while she had her new daughter in her hoof "Look at all of this"

"What`s everypony doing here?" ask Snow as he smiled at his new daughter

"Well to see your new daughter!" said Cadance as she walk towards Lightning along with everypony.

"What`s her name?" ask Celestia as she look at her new granddaughter

"Elsie" said Lightning as she gave her daughter to her mother "Princess of cloud kingdom"

"Wonderful name" said Mid

"She looks just like you when you were a filly and I held you in my hooves for the first time" said Celestia as she thought about the very first moment that Lightning came into her life "A spitting image of your mother, little Elsie"

"Why is this name sound so familiar?" Ask Twilight as she look at Flash to see with he had the answer.

"It's the name of the first Queen" answered Snow

"Right of course!" said Twilight "Flash we should make one of those!" as she looks at the filly.

"What!" said Flash in shock "Oh! slow down there, Twilight"

Everypony just laugh at Flash`s reaction a few hours later all of Lightning`s left home Celestia and Luna offered to stay for the first night which Lightning had no problem with it. Mid had to return to her own castle for an important meeting.

"Lightning, are you putting Elsie to bed?" ask Celestia as she walk towards her daughter and granddaughter

"I am" said Lightning as she waited for her mother to catch up

As Lightning and Celestia were heading to the nursery, Lightning notice her mother starting to cry.

"Mom?" asks Lightning as she saw the door in the distance

"Oh! I`m sorry" said Celestia as she whip her tears away "It`s just when I first found you was the most happiest day in my life but it was also the saddest day. It was the same day that your parents never return from that battle!" as she started to cry again and place her hoof on one of Lightning`s scares "Those crystals!"

"It`s alright, Mom" said Lightning as she hug her mother with her other hoof while holding Elsie "It won't happen again"

"Your right" said Celestia as she gave a smile but was thinking that it was only two months that Lightning had her parents before their deaths, she was going to make sure that history wouldn't never repeat its self.

"We`re here" said Lightning as she opened the door with her magic "We tried to restore it exactly as it was long ago"

"It's like the revolution never happen!" said Celestia as she walk around the room "It's a beautiful room!"

"Thank you" said Lightning as she place Elsie in the bed "Good night, Elsie" as she kiss her on the head.

"Sleep well, princess" said Celestia as she kiss her on the head as well

Lightning and Celestia both walk out of the room and headed to their rooms

"Good night, Mom" said Lightning as she stood in front of her room

"Good night, Lightning" said Celestia as she hug Lightning hard

"Mom, I`m not going anywhere" said Lightning as she felt her mother`s grip getting harder "I`m not going to die"

"You better not!" said Celestia as she smiled and went to her room

"Did Celestia came with you?" ask Snow as he watch Lightning close the door

"She did" answered Lightning while she sat on the bed "She worried that we are going to have the same fate as my parents"

"She does!" said Snow in shock "Why?"

"She probably doesn't want to see that again, to see her love ones go in battle, die and never return to their foal" said Lightning as she enter the covers "And mostly about those black crystals"

"The crystals!" repeated Snow as he glance at Lightning`s scars which got her eye

"She did the same" said Lightning as she covered it with her hoof so Snow wouldn't start thinking of those times "So many years ago, it's nothing to get worried about"

"I don't want to see you like that ever again" admitted Snow as he moved Lightning`s hoof that covered the scar "If you died! I don't think I'll be able to continue with my life...or the kingdom...I would most likely go into disappear I wouldn't care if the end of the world would happen to me it would be nothing, just a part of history without you!"

"It won't happen, Snow since I'm always going to be by your side" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips "Now try and get some sleep you have the first turn tonight" as she lay on the bed.

"Alright, Lightning" said Snow as he smiled and laid next to his wife

Within the night Snow was awaken by a crying foal he would walk to her room and take care of the problem. Eventually Elsie stop crying for the rest of the night, so Snow could sleep. While sleeping Snow started to have a nightmare a nightmare if that time long ago.

"What! NO NOT THIS PLACE!" shouted Snow as he was in his father`s castle with Lightning, Celestia and Luna "THE CRYSTALS!"

Snow wanted to move and stop his father or move Lightning out of the way before the crystals hit her. But he couldn't move! He was like a stature force to watch Lightning getting impaled with them.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow as he watches her fall towards the ground but Celestia wasn't moving she was just watching "Celestia! Catch her!" shouted Snow.

But Celestia just stood there and watch, Snow desperately watch Lightning smash into the ground and die right in front of him.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow as he awoke from his nightmare and quickly look at his side to see if Lightning was still there.

"Snow, what`s wrong?" ask Lightning as she stood up as well

"I just had a nightmare" said Snow as he lay down in the bed "It's nothing" as he turn around

"Alright" said Lightning as she lay back down and put her hooves around him (Spoon)

Snow felt the warmth of Lightning`s hooves and quickly turn around so he could see her and wrap his hooves around her. The next morning a certain filly awoke her parents early in the morning, Lightning decided to go since Snow didn't have the bests nights ever.

"Did my little filly sleep well?" ask Lightning as she toke Elsie out of her crib "Let`s go and greet your father" as she walk out of the room.

"Lightning!" shouted Celestia as she ran towards her daughter as she was heading back to her room "Good morning you two"

"Good morning, Mom" said Lightning as she bounce her hoof up and down

"Hello, Elsie" greeted Celestia as she toke her in her hooves "Did you both sleep well?"

"Not so bad, Snow got up a lot last night" answered Lightning "Tonight it's my turn"

"I remember those sleepless night" said Celestia as she closed her eyes and thought back

"Didn't aunty Luna help you?" ask Lightning as she toke back Elsie from her mother

"She did but it wasn't all the time" said Celestia

"I`ll see you at breakfast" said Lightning as she continued with her walk

"Alright" said Celestia as she imagined her daughter as a small filly again "You grew up so fast"

"Come on, Elsie" said Lightning as she headed to the door and open it with her magic "Morning, Snow" as she walk in with her filly.

"Morning! Well this is a surprise!" said Snow as he stood up in bed to see his wife and foal

"Somepony wanted to see you!" said Lightning as she gave Elsie to Snow and sat down next to him

"I'm glad to see them and you!" said Snow as he kiss his daughter and wife

"Snow, what was your dream last night?" ask Lightning as she move Elsie's mane out of her face "You were shaking last night"

"Oh!" said Snow as he rock Elsie in his hooves "I dreamt that we were back in that castle and you got stab by the crystals and Celestia didn't save you that time so you hit the ground and died"

"Snow, it's never going to happen" said Lightning as she hug him in her hooves "We will always by your side, Elsie and Me"

"I know you two are going to be" said Snow as he hug Lightning with one hoof and his daughter with the other

"I just don't know? What I would do if that horrible day would happen" said Snow as he tightens his grip around his most precious ponies in his life.

"Well you don't have to worry about that" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips

Continue reading for History repeating itself

**End **


	34. History repeating its self

**The Lost Land**

**History repeating its self?**

Three months have pass and the new family have been enjoying every single minute of the day, Celestia visited many times to play and take care Elsie while Lightning and Snow didn't have time. Which didn't bother her at all Luna and Mid also came many times to see Elsie which cause small fights between the sisters. One day while Celestia was taken care of Elsie, Lightning and Snow received a letter from the land of the griffins.

_Ruler of Cloud Kingdom _

_We are considering of making an alliance between both our kingdoms and make peace, we hope to start exchange product between both kingdoms. And not cause a war between the kingdoms and hope to live in peace for as long as you were alive. If you wish to make an alliance please come to the land of the griffins tomorrow so we can decide on our terms. But we just want to talk to the daughter of King Radius and Queen Arena, no exception or the alliance will never happen._

_King of the griffins _

"Are you going?" ask Snow as he look at Lightning who put the letter away

"I will it would be nice to make an alliance with them" said Lightning as she stood up from the throne and walk down.

"But what if it's an ambush?!" ask Snow as he followed her "Bring Shi with you"

"It will break the agreement" said Lightning as she opened the doors

Lightning and Snow headed to Elsie's room to tell Celestia of the news with the griffins

"Lightning!" said Celestia as she gave Elsie to her mother

"Mom, I have to leave to the land of the griffins" said Lightning as she hugs her foal

"WHAT!" shouted Celestia as she couldn't believe her ears "Why?!"

"To make an alliance" answered Lightning "I won't be gone long"

"Lightning, how old is Elsie?" ask Celestia with a worried face

"Three months" said Lightning as she looks at Snow

"That's exactly when your parents left and never came back!" said Celestia as she hugs Lightning in her hooves "You will not leave!"

"I have to or war between the griffins and ponies will start, Shi will help the Cloud kingdom but that's he will not help you, Mom" said Lightning as she removes herself from her mother's hug.

"Lightning, I agree with Celestia" said Snow as he put his hoof on her shoulder

"I'm going" said Lightning as she kiss her daughter on the head and gave her to Snow "I promise I will return" as she left the room.

Celestia worried watch her daughter leave the castle to go to the land of the griffins, two days pass and Lightning still didn't return to the kingdom. Celestia feared that Lightning have met the same fate as her parents and was worried that the kingdom would rebel once more.

"Any word from, Lightning?!" ask Celestia as she walk in the throne room

"Not yet" said Snow as he worriedly look at the window

When suddenly a mailpony came into the throne room and gave Snow a letter with the griffin's logo on it, Snow quickly opened it and read it out laud so Celestia could hear it.

_Dear ruler of cloud kingdom _

_We are over joy to be in an alliance with Cloud Kingdom and are looking forward to all the trades we could do. But you have still didn't send a letter of agreement between the kingdoms regulations and laws. We hope you will answer soon and agree with these terms of the alliance is over and war will start. _

_King of the griffins _

"She did arrive at the griffins!" said Snow as he put the letter down "Why isn't she back? It only takes a day of flight?!"

"Something must have happened!" shouted Celestia "NO! NO! It's just like last time! Why?!"

"She not gone she probably got lost on the way back?!" shouted Snow "She's not DEAD!"

"Then where is she?!" demanded Celestia as she stump her hoof

"Guards! Go on the path of the griffins and find Lightning!" shouted Snow as he watch the guards ran off.

Later that night Snow knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and it won't be the crying of Elsie

"You miss her do you" ask Snow as he tried to calm down Elsie who was crying in her father's hooves "I miss her too!"

"And so do I" said Celestia as she walk in the room "She knows her mother isn't here"

"What happened, Lightning?" ask Snow as he look at the window wondering where could she be

The next day's Luna and Mid came to the castle in worried of Lightning disappearance the guards return from their search but haven't found Lightning at all. Snow, Luna and Celestia feared the worst the Queen of cloud kingdom died and the kingdom will also fall once they found out.

"She dead" said Celestia as she started to cry "She dead…how can she be dead?!...I promise she would get hurt and now she dead!"

"Sister, what do we do?" ask Luna while she whip her tears away

"I…..I don't know?!" said Celestia as she look at the throne

"Do we take care of Elsie now?" ask Luna as she look at the small filly in her sister's hooves "Like we did for, Lightning"

"NO!" shouted Snow as he walk in the throne room with tears coming down "You will not take my daughter!"

"We will!" shouted Luna "She needs to be raised by us!"

"Why?!" demanded Snow as he toke his daughter out of Celestia's hooves "You want her because Lightning is in her too?! Well me too, I'm her father she has a little of me too!"

"Do you know how to take care of a foal?!" ask Celestia

"Yes I do! Lightning told me everything when she was PREGNANT!" shouted Snow as he walks away from Celestia and Luna.

"You do know once the kingdom founds out! You're going to be killed by the citizens you will put Elsie in danger!" shouted Luna

"It will never HAPPEN!" shouted Snow "I will protect her even if it cost me my life!"

"Snow" said a voice a voice that Snow, Celestia and Luna couldn't believe who it was "Why are you shouting?"

"Ligh…Light….LIGHTNING !" shouted Snow as he couldn't believe his eyes "Is…..is…that really you?!"

"Of course it's me" said Lightning as she look at Snow in a strange way "Hello, Elsie!" as she toke her daughter in her hooves.

"Where have you been?!" ask Celestia as she touch Lightning's face "You've been missing for four days in the land of the griffins?!"

"There were complications after I left their castle" said Lightning as she gave Elsie back to Snow "I hope I didn't worried you?"

"I thought you've died!" said Celestia as she hug her daughter "I thought that history have repeated its self!"

"You don't have to worry anymore, Mom" said Lightning as she put her hoof around her mother and removed herself.

"I'm so happy your back!" said Snow as he kissed her on the lips for a long time "We thought you died and the kingdom would have attack us and put Elsie in danger!"

"I told you that I would never leave your side" said Lightning as she hugged Snow

"Elsie, miss you too!" said Snow as he gave Elsie back to Lightning

"Well I missed her too!" said Lightning as she kissed her on the head "I'm sorry I cause you all so much trouble"

"We're just glad that you came back" said Luna

Lightning was hugged by everypony she loves her husband, mother, aunt and daughter. But was mostly happy that the kingdom didn't find out of her disappearance and didn't cause a resolution like in the past.

Continue reading for Day with grandma

**End **


	35. Day with grandma

**The Lost Land**

**Day with grandma**

Four years as pass and Elsie has grown a lot in those years she can talk, walk, fly and use a few spells. Elsie was also more closer to her mother then her father, she never knew why she always want to spend time with her.

"Mom!" shouted Elsie as she entered the throne room "What are you doing?

"Signing some papers" said Lightning while she finish signing some scrolls

"Are you almost done?" ask Elsie as she claimed her mother`s throne so she could be closer to her.

"No, I`m sorry honey" said Lightning as she hugged her foal

"Ah!" said Elsie as she lowered her ears "Is dad busy too?"

"His at a meeting in the empire" answered Lightning

"Then there nothing to do!" said Elsie as she laid in her mother`s hooves

"You can go and see, your grandmother in Canterlot?" suggested Lighting "She not busy today"

"Alright!" said Elsie in a joyful tone as she always loved her grandmother almost as much as her mother "I never went to Canterlot before!" as every visit from her grandmother was in her castle "You lived there right, mom?"

"I did before I came here" said Lightning "It`s a wonderful place in Equestria"

"Mom! Send the letter!" shouted Elsie as she jump up and down

"I`ll send her a letter now!" said Lightning as she toke a new scroll to start her letter

One hour later Celestia went to pick up her grand-daughter at the castle and they both flew back to Canterlot.

"This is AWESOME!" shouted Elsie as she look at the beautiful castle of Canterlot

"Welcome to Canterlot castle!" said Celestia as she smiled at her jumping granddaughter

"Mom, lived here!" said Elsie as she look at her grandmother

"Yes she did!" said Celestia as she could see her daughter in her granddaughter "A lot of events happened in this castle"

"Like what?" ask Elsie

"Oh! Nothing interesting" said Celestia as she didn't want to think about those horrible years "So what should we do today?"

"Explore the castle!" shouted Elsie

Celestia gave a tour of the entire castle to Elsie, who was amazed of the castle`s beauty! She couldn't believe that her mother lived her before she was at Cloud Kingdom.

"Grandma, what's this room?" ask Elsie as she noticed the chained door

"It's nothing, sweetie" said Celestia as she stood in front of the door "Come on I'll show you the gardens!"

While walking away from the wired door, Elsie was determined on founding out what was behind it. Elsie was just too curious on what was behind that door that she didn't hear her grandmother calling her.

"Elsie?" said Celestia as she patted Elsie on the shoulder

"Yes!" said Elsie as she turn back her attention to her grandmother

"Did you hear me?" ask Celestia

"No" said Elsie as she smiled

"I said that your mother always spent her time here" repeated Celestia

"Really!" said Elsie "Grandma?"

"Yes, Elsie" said Celestia

"Can we see Canterlot!" ask Elsie as she only knew the city in her parent`s kingdoms

"Of course!" smiled Celestia as she headed towards the castle`s door

Celestia and Elsie walk around Canterlot, Elsie saw how different ponies were here than in Cloud Kingdom. She saw that in Canterlot there were tones of fancy ponies that were all rude to each other, where in Cloud Kingdom there were all nice to each other.

"So this is the capital, right?" ask Elsie while walking beside her grandmother

"Yes, then after that there are the other cites like Ponyville, Manehatten, Appaloosa and much more" said Celestia

"Is the cloud kingdom part of Equestria?" ask Elsie

"Well yes and no" said Celestia as she thought about it "It is in the territories of Equestria but it's completely separated from Equestria at the same time"

"It is?" said Elsie as she had no clue what she just said

"You`ll have to ask your mother that question" said Celestia as she smiled at her "Did your mother ever tell you about the ice cream here?" as she glance at a nearby ice cream shop.

"No" said Elsie

"Well let me get you one!" said Celestia as she started to walk towards the store

While waiting for her grandmother to return, Elsie saw a old pony with tones of books in his saddle. When suddenly the pony started to walk towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Your highness" said the old pony as he bowed "Are you Princess Elsie of Cloud Kingdom?"

"I am" said Elsie as she watch the pony smile and take out one of his books

"I have a question that involves your mother" said the pony as he opened the book and flip though the pages "Did she completely healed from her wounds?"

"Heal? Wounds?" question Elsie as she never saw or heard of her mother getting hurt "What do you mean?"

"You mother almost died and for many years Equestria blamed your father" said the old pony as he saw Elsie reaction and realized that she wasn't aware of it "Oh, Non! I thought you were aware!"

"What do you mean, my mother almost died at the hooves of my father?!" demanded Elsie

"I`m...I'm so sorry!" said the pony as he toke his old book and ran off before Celestia could see him.

"Here you go!" said Celestia as she gave her granddaughter the ice cream

"Grandma, did dad almost killed mom?" ask Elsie as she toke the ice cream

"Where in Equestria did you hear that?" ask Celestia as she smiled

"Some old pony told me!" shouted Elsie

"He must be tried, your father never did that" said Celestia as she used her magic to put her granddaughter on her back "Let`s go back"

As soon as Elsie and Celestia return to the castle, Elsie really wanted to know what was in that room and this wired story of her parents.

"Elsie, where are you going?" ask Celestia as she saw Elsie in a rush to enter the castle

"I just want to see the gardens!" said Elsie as she smiled at her

"I`ll come with you" said Celestia as she started to walk towards her

Elsie really didn't want her grandmother to follow her but luckily she was stop by a guard. Elsie saw her chance and left before her grandmother could notice her leave, as she walks around the castle. Elsie looks at all the hallways and every single door when she finally saw the forbidden door.

"Bingo!" said Elsie as she walks towards the door "How can I get in?" as she started to inspect the chains and locks "The unlocking spell!"

Elsie used her new spell that her mother thought her only a few days ago to open every single lock on this door. Elsie entered the dark room she started to walk in when she suddenly hit something.

"What was that?" ask Elsie as she used light spell "What is this?" as she used her magic to lift an old painting "Who are them?"

"Elsie, what are you doing here?!" ask Celestia as she stood in front of the door

"Grandma!" said Elsie in shock "Who are these ponies?!"

"Why did you come here?!" ask Celestia as she removed the painting

"Grandma, your keeping something from me!" said Elsie as she tried to look at the painting

"It`s Radius and Arena, they are your mother`s real parents" said Celestia as she knew she could no longer hide it

"What?!" said Elsie in shock "But your mom`s mother!"

"I toke care of her when they died in a battle" explain Celestia as she look at the painting of her old friends "After they died I toke care of your mother" as she turn on the lights to reveal objects with many good and bad memories.

"What is all this?" ask Elsie as she look at the stuff

"That the original decorations from the cloud castle" said Celestia as she put her hoof on an old broken mirror

"Original?!" ask Elsie

"After I toke your mother in the citizens didn't like it too much and they started riots against each other and destroyed the kingdom" explain Celestia as she can clearly remember that day.

"Why did that old pony says that dad almost kill mom?" ask Elsie '

"That`s something we`re going to tell you when you're old enough" said Celestia as smiled at her

"Why can't you tell me now?" ask Elsie as she wanted to know what he meant

"That`s a story that your mother and father must tell you" explain Celestia "The most importing thing you need to know, is that your mother gave a lot to save the ponies she loves and the kingdom that was lost. She bought the kingdom back to life after she lost her parents at a very young age" as she smiled at her granddaughter.

"Mom, sacrifice a lot for you" said Elsie as she wished to hear what was those sacrifice she did.

"Much more then you think" said Celestia as she put the painting back to its spot "Now come on, your mother is going to pick you up any minute now"

"Alright!" said Elsie as she walk out of the room

"The kingdom is fin Radius, Arena" said Celestia as she smiled at the painting and closed the door

When Celestia and Elsie return to the main entrance they saw Lightning waiting for them.

"Mom!" shouted Elsie as she ran up to hug her mother

"Did you have a nice day?" ask Lightning as she kissed on her head

"I sure did!" said Elsie as she look at her grandmother and wink "Best day ever"

"We had a lot of fun" said Celestia as she walk towards her daughter "We told a few stories"

"That`s great!" said Lightning "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes" said Elsie as she tried to fly onto her mother`s back

"Here!" said Lightning as she used her magic to help Elsie "Don't forget to says goodbye"

"Bye, grandma!" shouted Elsie as she waved from her mother`s back

"Bye, you two!" said Celestia as she watch her daughter and granddaughter fly off

While flying back home Elsie look at her mother's back and saw a huge scar, that she never notice before.

"What happened?" whispered Elsie

"Did you says something, honey?" ask Lightning as she glance at her

"No, mom" said Elsie "I love you" as she hug her mother`s sides with her hoof

"I love you too, Elsie!" said Lightning as she smiled at her daughter

Elsie finally understood why she loved her mother more than her father, her mother did incredible things for the ponies she loves. Elsie decided that she wanted to be exactly, like her mother is and hope she would get to hear the story with her parents.

Continue reading for What really happen

**End **


	36. What really happened

**The Lost Land**

**What really happened?**

Ever since Elsie's found out little about her mother's past she been dying on finding out what it is, she been thinking about those words that the old pony told her "Your father almost killed your mother" Elsie wanted to know what her father did.

"Mom!" shouted Elsie as she jump onto her mother's bed "Wake up!"

"I'm up!" said Lightning as she stood up in her bed

"Dad!" shouted Elsie as she hoof bump her father's head

"I'm here!" shouted Snow as he stood up like a jack in the box to see his daughter "Morning, Elsie"

"I have a question" said Elsie as she prepared herself

"Can it wait until breakfast?" Ask Snow as he tried to keep his eyes open

"No its important!" Said Elsie

"What is it?" ask Lightning

"Did, Dad almost kill you?" ask Elsie as she saw her parents reaction

Lightning and Snow look at each other in shock and wonder how in Equestria she found out about it.

"Where did you hear that?!" ask Snow as he was wide wake now

"This old pony ask me if your wounds all healed up" said Elsie as she pointed at one of her mother's scars "And then he told me that Dad almost got you killed"

"Is that everypony?" ask Snow

"Well grandma told me to ask you" answered Elsie

"It's something that happened when we were much younger" said Snow as he glances at Lightning

"It's not the best moment for us, my mother, aunt or cousin" said Lightning "It's something that we didn't plan on telling you"

"Well not this soon that is" Said Snow

"Why?" ask Elsie

"How about we have breakfast!" said Snow as he got out of bed "Lightning?"

"Sure lets!" said Lightning she also got out of bed and put Elsie on her back

"Alright" said Elsie as she just went along with her parents for now that is

While eating breakfast Elsie still didn't get her answer from her parents and was determine to get it no matter what.

"Mom is it true?" ask Elsie as she used her magic to pick glass of orange juice from the table

"What did your grandmother tell you?" ask Lightning as she glance at Snow

"Well she told me that you're the daughter of Radius and Arena" said Elsie as she look at her mother's reaction "And that they were the old rulers before you"

Lightning and Snow didn't say a word for the rest of breakfast or until Lightning broke the silences.

"Excuse me" said Lightning as she stood up from the table and walk out the room

"Where mom going?" ask Elsie

"I don't know?" lied Snow as he knew where Lightning was going or had an idea where she was going.

Lightning flew Canterlot to have a little discussion with her mother

"Princess" saluted a unicorn guard "Queen Lightning Flare of Cloud Kingdon is here to see you"

"Wonderful! Let her in" said Celestia as she stood up from her throne to greet her daughter

"Mom!" shouted Lightning as she motion the guards to leave them alone in an angry tone

"Lightning what's wrong?" ask Celestia in a worried tone

"You told Elsie about my past?!" demanded Lightning as she walk towards her mother

"What!" said Celestia in shock

"Elsie, knew that I'm Radius and Arena's daughter and she ask Snow and me if he tried to kill me!" said Lightning as she look at her mother

"I only told about your parents nothing else" said Celestia in her defence "She found out about Snow from an old pony"

"I never thought she would be curious about my past!" said Lightning in her surprise but was still angry that her mother told her daughter without telling her or at least ask.

"Lightning, she admires you and she wishes to become like you" said Celestia as she could clearly see it in her granddaughter's eyes.

"She does!" said Lightning in shock as she never release it

"Indeed my daughter she has always look up to you much more then this Snow you married" explain Celestia "I believe you should tell her she could react the same way as you did once you found out who you were" as she could clearly remember what happen even if it was thousands of years ago.

"I don`t know?" said Lightning as she thought of the pros and cons on telling her past

Lightning return to the castle and went to find her daughter and husband so Elsie could know her past.

"Snow!" said Lightning as she finally found her husband before her daughter

"Lightning, welcome back!" said Snow as he kissed her wife on the lips

"We need to tell Elsie of our past" said Lightning as she look at Snow's reaction

"Are you sure?!" ask Snow in a worried tone "She could hate me for the rest of her life!"

"Or she could also see you in a new light" said Lightning "She haves yours and mine both our personalities are in our daughter"

"Your right" said Snow as he smiled at her "Let's tell her"

Lightning and Snow went to find Elsie in her room

"You're really going to tell me!" said Elsie in an excited tone

"We are" said Snow as he glance at his wife

"Elsie, once we finish whatever you may feel afterwards you must never old any resentment against your father" said Lightning as she didn't want to be in the middle of a fight between daughter and father.

"Alright" said Elsie as she look at her father

"Long ago, Cloud kingdom once had a King called Radius and a Queen called Arena and they had a foal called Adelind" said Lightning as she sat down along with Snow "But one day they both went into a battle against an evil King named Sombra they seek out the help of the two rulers of Equestria"

"Princess Celestia and Luna!" shouted Elsie as she knew who the rulers of Equestria are

"Yes indeed" said Lightning as she smiled at her "They all fought very hard against the king but in order to save Equestria. The King and Queen decided to sacrifice themselves while the two princess defeated Sombra. The king and Queen died and left their foal alone for the world but fortunately the two princesses went back to the castle and toke in the foal"

"Who was that foal?" ask Elsie as she paid very good attention

"They didn't know her original name because the King and Queen forgot to mention it before they left so they called her Lightning Flare!" said Lightning as she looks at her daughter's face light up.

"That`s you mom!" shouted Elsie as she jump on the bed

"After many years of being raised by Celestia she one day met a stallion called, Snow Storm" said Snow as he continued the story were his wife left off.

Lightning and Snow continued with their long past and they finally arrived at that night, they both toke a deep beath. And started to tell their tragic past, Elsie listened very carefully and heard what her father did in order to save her mother but it was what he did who got her in trouble.

"And that's our story" said Lightning as she look at Snow with a worried face of what her reaction would be.

"Dad, what did you do?" ask Elsie as she look at her father

"I was trick my an evil pony" said Snow as he look at Lightning with sad and guilty eyes "He trick me to tell him the true identity of the lost princess"

"He was an evil pony, Elsie" explain Lightning as she held Snow's hoof "He wanted me to control a power that only the mares in our family can use"

"What is it, Mom?" ask Elsie as she wanted to know what this powers was that only the mares could use.

"I'll tell you when its time" said Lightning

"Elsie?" said Snow as he waited to his daughter's reaction

"You almost got mom killed!" said Elsie as she look at her father in anger "How could you!" as she ran out her room.

"Elsie!" shouted Snow as he tried to stop his daughter

"Snow, I`ll go and talk with her" said Lightning as she kissed him on the cheek and followed Elsie

Lightning found her daughter in the lounged and was hitting the sofa`s pillow

"Being mean to the pillow won't help" said Lightning as she walk in the room

"Dad, got you killed!" shouted Elsie as she continued on hitting the pillow

"If he did I wouldn't be at your side you right now" said Lightning as she sat on the sofa

Elsie ignored her mother for a few minutes and quickly turned around and embarrasses her mother wist in her hooves.

"I don't know what I would do if you were gone!" shouted Elsie as she tighten her grip around her mother's wist

"I won't leave that's the benefits of being an alicorn" said Lightning as she pick up her daughter in her hooves "I will always be by your side and of your father`s too" as she put her back onto the sofa.

"I love you, Mom" said Elsie

"I love you too, Elsie" said Lightning as she kissed her on the head "But do you still love your father?"

"Not at this moment!" said Elsie as she turn her head away

"You did break your promise to me" reminded Lightning

"I know but I could control myself!" said Elsie as she crossed her hooves

"I see but are you going to talk to him?" ask Lightning as she nudge her with her hoof

"NO!" shouted Elsie as she jump off the sofa

"Is that what you really want?" ask Lightning as she stood from the sofa

"I do!" shouted Elsie as she toke one of the pillows and punch it

"Your father didn't do anything that night" said Lightning hoping that it might help

"He got you ponynap!" said Elsie as she threw the pillow onto the ground

"He did but he did save me from your grandfather" said Lightning as she covered her daughter with her wing.

"Yea but you still got hurt!" said Elsie

"I did but that was my own fault" said Lightning "I did it to protect the ponies I love your father had nothing to do with it. So can you forgive him? Can you talk to him again?"

"Good night!" shouted Elsie as she jump off the sofa and ran towards the door

"Good night, Elsie" said Lightning as she knew that it would take some time to convince her daughter "Sleep well"

"Night, Mom" said Elsie as she ran out of the room and headed towards her room

Lightning walk out of the room and watch Elsie go into her`s she later went to find Snow who was at the throne room looking at the moon.

"How did it went?" ask Snow as he jump off his throne

"She more like my mother, aunt and cousin then I thought" said Lightning as she started to walk towards him "It's going to take some time a lot of time"

"Great!" shouted Snow as he followed Lightning "Your mother, aunt and cousin still hates me and would love to see me banish, jail or you leaving me and now my own daughter probably wants the same!a Where in Equestria dose she get that from?!"

"It might be from my father" smiled Lightning as she saw Snow`s eye twitch "Shi did tell me he was well like Elsie"

"Everypony hates me!" shouted Snow as he lowered his ears

"I'm sorry Snow we shouldn't have told her" said Lightning as she stop and kissed him on the lips "We should have waited until she was old enough to understand and I don't hate you"

"I know you don`t its just your mother, aunt, cousin, half of the kingdom and now our daughter!" shouted Snow as he waved his hooves in the air.

"One day they will forgive you" smiled Lightning as she tried to cheer him up

"I hope so" said Snow as he tried to smile

continue reading

**End **


End file.
